My Everything
by fantasy115
Summary: Tout, tu es tout pour moi… Rien ne saurait tenir la comparaison… Et même si ce monde devait être réduit à feu et à sang, tu demeurerais ma seule priorité… Je te protégerais, même si pour cela je devais répandre jusqu’à la dernière goutte de mon sang...
1. Chapter 1

J'adore le couple Ichigo/Byakuya.

Cette idée tordue me trottait dans la tête, si bien que je l'ai mise par écrit.

Comme d'habitude, je déconseille aux personnes sensibles de lire cette fic, non pas qu'elle

soit (la fic), ce que j'appellerais extrême… mais en matière d'émotion, tout est vraiment relatif…

Les homophobes ou ceux appréciant peu l'amour sentimental entre hommes,

agrémenté du besoin humain de s'unir à son partenaire,

se doivent d'éviter TOUTES mes fics ^__^.

Je n'écris que parce que ça m'amuse.

J'avertis que je suis complètement anarchique quant aux parutions, c'est la pagaille totale !

Après constatation, c'est certainement (euh) maladif?

Nannn…

Si?

Concernant les chapitres, au début ils sont plutôt courts.

Pour les fautes, je suis en guerre… mais bon…

Ah oui, j'aime prendre des libertés lorsque j'écris,

quitte à rendre les personnages peu ou prou OOC.

Je trouve cela plus drôle de les confronter à d'autres situations que

de rester scotché à l'anime ou au manga (voir au roman).

Au fait,

pour la scolarité de la fraise, je préfère suivre le modèle français.

* * *

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

_**My Everything**_

_**Prologue…**_

X

X

X

C'était un jour comme un autre dans la ville de karakura…

Un énième nouveau début de semaine fade et monotone dans la vie de Ichigo Kurosaki, un jeune homme de dix sept ans…

De cette jeunesse, il n'en revêtait que l'apparence car cet enfant, loin d'être encore un homme comme certains tendraient à l'oublier, était un vétéran de guerre… ce que d'aucuns appelaient un _héro_…

De cette bataille, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant en était ressortit avec une amnésie partielle.

Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sueur, l'esprit hagard. Dans ces moments là, il perdait la notion du temps et de l'espace, les visages de ceux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver revenaient le hanter.

Tous avaient cru que la guerre d'hiver aurait vu le début d'un assaut final aussi bien redouté qu'attendu, chacun espérant que son camp remporte la victoire.

En fait, ce ne fut qu'une toute première salve meurtrière!

Ses projets pour la transformation de Karakura mis en échec, Aizen le génie, gardait d'autres tours dans son précieux sac aux mille mystères.

Des amis pour certains, s'avérèrent être des ennemis. Le contraire fut tout aussi vrai…

Deux espadas avaient survécu…

Banni de Hueco mundo pour leur incompétence face aux shinigamis, puis pourchassés par la nouvelle garde d'espadas de leur ancien leader, ils ne durent leur survie que grâce aux multiples interventions d'Ichigo.

Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis.

L'adage était vide de sens pour certains…

Pour preuve, capturer des fuyards blessés au domicile des Kurosaki fut chose aisée pour les braves capitaines du Gotéi 13.

Garder durant des mois, ces mêmes captifs désillusionnés n'attendant que la mort, grâce aux techniques inhumaines du capitaine de la douzième division, fut tout aussi simple.

Ichigo attendu au tournant, fut contraint d'emprunter un chemin plus consensuel que celui jalonner à coup de Zanpakuto pour sauver Rukia.

Son but était de garantir aux anciens espadas un avenir même loin de leur patrie…

Pour les avoir combattu, il était arrivé à la conclusion simpliste et humaine, qu'avec un peu d'acceptation, ces êtres dotés d'intelligence avaient la potentialité réelle de s'amender.

A la vérité, ne plaidait-il pas _encore _un peu pour lui-même?

Car lui aussi avait été conduit devant la chambre des quarante-six reconstituée… Il savait ce que cela faisait de se retrouver sur le banc des accusés…

X

9H30

Assis dans le parc, il se décida à rentrer.

Pas que cela le mette en joie mais en ce Lundi matin, il n'était pas d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec quelconque vaurien. L'adolescent eu le réflexe de chercher son sac, mais se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublier aujourd'hui… encore…

A la fin de l'année scolaire, il devait en théorie passer la première partie de son baccalauréat mais il n'en avait cure! C'était devenu une habitude de faire le mur maintenant.

Sa vie entière n'était qu'une farce et lui, n'avait plus envie de jouer.

Pour vaincre Aizen, il avait dû puiser au plus profond de ses réserves de réiatstu. Sa puissance avait surpassé celle de l'autre sociopathe armé du hougyokou. Encore aujourd'hui, il ignorait comment un tel exploit s'était révélé être à sa portée. Eprouvé, il s'était réveillé chez Urahara pour apprendre qu'interdiction lui était faite de quitter son enveloppe, sous peine de voir son âme s'étioler… Il portait en permanence un sceau que son pè… qu'Isshin avait mit en place avec la participation des deux autres fourbes, l'un au chapeau et l'autre avec la sale manie de répandre ses poils partout.

Isshin avait osé le menacer de prendre des sanctions drastiques s'il osait encore manquer ne serait-ce qu'une journée d'école.

La belle affaire!

La menace de le laisser coincer dans son _gigaï_ ad vitam æternam ne pouvait guère l'effrayer! Le plus ennuyant c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus accéder à son monde intérieur, Zangetsu et l'autre lui manquaient! Son instinct lui disait que tous deux au fait de son état ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur… Bon, peut-être que le décoloré l'emmerderait un peu… mais la couronne lui appartenait, c'était un fait que face de craie ne pouvait plus remettre en question, sous peine qu'il ne lui montre de quel bois il se chauffe.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir en voyant poindre le toit de la clinique, avec un peu de chance, son géniteur ne constaterait pas sa présence avant cet après-midi! Il aspirait simplement à un peu de tranquillité, sans amis envahissants qu'il n'avait pas croisé depuis des lustres ou d'anciens espadas qui voulaient savoir comment ouvrir une canette de thé, ou même un prétendu grand-père dont-il se fichait comme de sa première paire de tabi. Iteyoshi Kagemiyadono, un noble à la tête d'une famille connue aussi pour sa consanguinité, aussi ancienne que les Kuchiki.

Isshin son fils unique, était le fruit de ses épousailles avec une proche cousine.

Ichigo pénétra dans la maison et comprit immédiatement, qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir droit à la quiétude recherchée.

Des voix se faisaient entendre depuis le salon…

Il voulut tendre l'oreille mais bien évidemment, puisqu'il était entré en faisant un vrai bouquant, sa présence avait déjà été remarquée.

Pour preuve, il n'était même plus seul…

Isshin lui jeta immédiatement un regard polaire qu'il ignora, de même que les trois émissaires de la soul society qui avaient accouru dans le vestibule.

X

(_)Vous devez le lui en faire part Isshindono!

(_)Vous direz à mon père que mon fils est trop jeune pour…

(_)Vous avez accepté de reprendre votre place dans cette noble famille. L'accord stipulait que vous soumettriez à vos engagements envers elle.

(_)Mon fils ne sera pas un instrument entre les mains de ce vieux fou!

X

Horrifiés par les paroles blasphématoires du fils prodigue, les visages des trois envoyés passèrent par les diverses couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. L'un d'entre eux gardait un perpétuel air constipé sur la face.

Amusant…

X

(_)Yoh! Vous me voulez quoi?

X

Isshin lui ordonna de monter dans sa chambre.

Evidemment comme toujours, le garçon l'ignora purement et simplement!

Au vu du regard acéré dont il fut gratifié, l'adolescent comprit que dans trois secondes, l'homme n'hésiterait pas à l'attraper par le col de sa chemise pour le contraindre à obéir. Eu égard à la force réelle de son géniteur, il ne tenait pas une seule chance.

…

Après plus d'un an, lassé de son mutisme, de sa grossièreté et peut-être tout simplement de lui… cet enfant qui avait tué l'amour de sa vie, c'était la seule façon dont ils communiquaient maintenant…

X

Le petit gros au crâne dégarni se jeta presque à ses pieds.

X

(_)Isshinsan a sollicité l'aide de l'honorable Iteyoshidono lors de votre comparution, cela fut porté à votre connaissance. La condition sine qua non à son intervention, était que votre père accepte sa réintégration dans la famille, répondant désormais de ce fait à ses engagements en tant qu'héritier direct. Selon les lois de la Soul society auxquels vous êtes désormais assujettis, vous devez tous vos sœurs y compris, répondre aux injonctions du chef de famille.

(_)Et?

(_)Votre vénérable grand-père vous a trouvé un excellent parti. A vrai dire, un contrat de mariage établi il y a trois siècles vient d'être retrouvé.

X

…

…

Peut-être que s'il se tapait le crâne contre un mur, il s'apercevrait qu'il rêvait? Dans le pire des cas, il serait bon pour une commotion et dans le meilleur… il crèverait!

X

(_)Dites à Iteyoshi Kagemiya de m'oublier! Je ne veux et n'aurai rien à voir avec lui! Je tuerai quiconque touchera à mes petites sœurs!

X

Cette fois, le grand maigre vêtu de soieries orangées et violines de mauvais goût, vint au secours de son comparse.

X

(_)Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

(_)Je suis peut-être jeune, mais vous ne me forcerez pas à me marier.

(_)Evidemment Ichigosama… Toutefois, ce refus pourrait être interprété comme un manquement grave à votre éducation. Vous pourriez tous trois être enlevés à la garde de votre père et devenir pupille du Sereitei. Pensez-vous que vos charmantes sœurs s'adapteraient facilement à ce nouvel environnement, d'autant qu'elles ignorent encore presque tout de la Soul Society? N'oubliez pas que vous êtes encore convalescent, ce qui selon Urahara risque de durer encore longtemps… Votre indulgent aïeul consent à les libérer de ces obligations, pourvu que vous acceptiez de vous marier. Il va de soit que vos sœurs conservent leurs titres et pourront épouser dans quelques années, celui qui leur agréera.

X

L'adolescent fut secoué par un petit rire. Isshin les avait quand même laissé lui exposer la requête du vieux noble. La situation était-elle aussi désespérée? Où peut-être voulait-il indubitablement se débarrasser de son _agréable_ personne?

X

(_)En fait, c'est un marché de dupe. Karin et Yuzu ne vous intéressent pas! Elles ne sont qu'un appât.

X

Isshin Kagemiya se frotta la nuque, un signe de nervosité.

Le silence était édifiant.

Iteyoshi Kagemiya ne lâcherait pas si facilement le morceau! Il devait avoir beaucoup à y gagner… Ichigo était persuadé que l'homme pourrait faire cent fois pire, que les forcer à résider au seireitei. Isshin ne pourrait jamais affronter ce que son père déchaînerait contre ses filles.

Lui-même n'y pouvait rien, pas avant que son âme soit guérie, pas avant que son géniteur ne lui enlève le sceau qui le clouait dans cette enveloppe artificielle! Urahara lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait un taux de reiatsu qu'une jeune âme pouvait employer. La sienne possédait une résistance hors du commun, mais il était un cas _expérimental_… En surpassant Aizen qui avait détourné le Hougyokou pour y puiser une énergie intarissable, il avait trop tiré sur la corde.

Ichigo ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Il avait la tête remplie d'images des jumelles…

Karin, qui n'hésitait pas à lui lancer sa balle dans la tronche lorsqu'il déprimait dans son coin. Elle lui criait dessus sans vergogne au point qu'il se surprenne à vouloir lui faire avaler cette sale bête de Kon. C'était sa façon un peu brutale de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait et lui apportait son soutien.

Et Yuzu qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne riait plus autour d'elle, pourquoi son frère et son père se perdaient dans d'incessantes disputes… pourquoi en était-il déjà venu aux mains de façon sérieuse… Ichigo qui ne s'asseyait plus à table, trouvait toujours des sandwiches, un bento ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans sa chambre. Parfois alors qu'il végétait sur son lit, elle venait et s'asseyait dans un coin avec en main un livre dont les pages pouvaient ne pas varier toute l'heure durant.

Qu'aurait fait chacune d'entre elle à sa place, si la situation avait été inversée?

Il ne connaissait malheureusement que trop la réponse.

X

Ichigo leur tourna le dos et commença à gravir les marches, une boule dans la gorge.

Encore une fois, ça faisait mal.

Qu'adviendrait-il de lui?

Il allait épouser la première venue, une femme… une femme…

Le jeune homme avait conscience d'être très en retard sur certains sujets… plus encore… A l'heure où ses camarades formaient des couples, il avait été confronté à une terrible réalité… Une réalité qui venait s'ajouter à ses problèmes et lui faisait honte…

Le pire c'est que ses amis étaient au courant…

Pouvait-il encore les considérer comme tels? Il était contraint à rester dans l'ignorance, puisqu'il les fuyait.

Mais plus encore, la cruauté de la situation lui donnait envie de hurler…

Il fallait que ça tombe, juste au moment où il comprenait pourquoi son cœur s'affolait tellement parfois…

X

(_)Nous ne pouvons repartir sans une réponse!

X

Si seulement sa mère ne s'était pas sacrifier pour sa vie inutile… Il aurait pu simplement en disposer selon son bon vouloir.

X

(_)Ichigosama nous sommes contraints d'insis…

(_)Dites lui que c'est okay.

X

Il reprit son ascension des marches.

X

(_)Un instant, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui…

X

Il se retourna véritablement furieux.

X

(_)Ca fera une putain de différence?

X

Sa voix était rauque, il désirait par-dessus tout rester seul. Il ne pouvait pas fondre en larme comme un gosse, pas devant ces types, ni l'autre là! Personne ne devait savoir à quel point il était désespéré…

X

(_)Votre fiancé est un homme très en vue!

X

Ichigo en oublia de respirer.

Un homme…

Ca y est il déraillait. Malgré lui, ses yeux chocolat cherchèrent un démenti auprès de celui qui l'avait vu grandir.

X

(_)Ichigo, l'homosexualité est placée sur le même pied d'égalité par les nobles.

(_)Vous savez, cette personne non plus n'à pas d'autre choix en vertu du contrat, que celui de se voir destituer si elle refuse l'union.

X

C'était censé le rassurer?

X

(_)A présent, vous allez la fermer et disparaître. N'en dites pas plus (vociféra Isshin plus que conscient de l'état de son fils)!

X

Le dernier des trois énergumènes parla enfin:

X

(_)Kuchiki Byakuya est le meilleur parti que vous pourriez trouver.

X

Et lui qui pensait que cela ne pouvait être pire?

X

Isshin Kagemiya rattrapa in extremis son fils avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur les marches.

X

A suivre…

Vendredi 13 Février 2009


	2. Genèse

* * *

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Tsuki: Je promets de faire des efforts quant à la mise en page.

Si ça coince toujours n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Oui, les explications viennent au fur et à mesure.

C'est toujours embêtant de prendre une fic à ses débuts, on reste sur sa faim,

je connais ça. J'essaie de faire vite avec les parutions, mais les chapitres méritent des corrections.

A+

* * *

_**My Everything…**_

_**Genèse**_

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla allongé sur son lit.

Immédiatement, les souvenirs de la matinée refirent surface.

Le réveil affichait onze heures trente.

Son esprit s'essaya à un semblant de réflexion afin d'analyser la situation, mais il ne parvint qu'à s'embrouiller encore plus…

Seul un profond sentiment de honte demeurait eu égard aux évènements… S'évanouir comme ça… Bon sang, une fillette n'aurait pas fait pire.

L'adolescent se débarbouilla le visage puis enfila la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir son uniforme scolaire posé sur une chaise. Un réflexe le poussa à attraper son sac avant de sortir de la maison à toute vitesse.

Il préférait encore mieux se rendre en cours plutôt que de devoir affronter son géniteur.

…

C'était la pause déjeuner.

Avec sa tête d'enterrement, personne ne se mit en travers de son passage.

Le jeune homme se réfugia sur le toit de l'école, dans un coin à l'abri des regards.

Parfois, il avait l'impression que son cerveau ne parvenait plus à traiter la foultitude d'informations à laquelle il était confronté. Son crâne risquait d'exploser un de ces quatre.

Une brise passa et vint caresser son visage, il ferma les yeux plus épuisé mentalement que physiquement. Six mois que la guerre était finalement terminée, désormais, plus rien ne pouvait lui ôter à l'esprit cette réalité qui n'avait eu de cesse à vouloir le rattraper. Ses dix-sept ans révolus tombaient au mois de Décembre(1) et toute sa vie n'avait été que mensonge.

Son statut de vaizard fut dévoilé lors du premier affrontement au Hueco Mundo. Les shinigamis se retirèrent après deux pleins jours à guerroyer. Une trêve tacite pour permettre à chacun de soigner ses blessés fut décrétée.

Soixante douze heures plus tard au saut du lit, il était emmené manu militari à la soul soceity, afin de comparaître devant un conseil d'anciens… la nouvelle chambre des quarante-six.

Ichigo ignorait que ce jour marquerait le début de la fin du peu de croyance qu'il avait eu en son père. Il n'aurait jamais cru non plus, pouvoir éprouver un profond ressentiment à l'égard de sa défunte mère.

Isshin dans l'urgence s'était rendu à la Soul society, accompagné de son allier Urahara qui avait vu son exil aboli. Ils avaient pu prendre contact avec un de ces prétendus juges, qui se trouvait être nul autre que Iteyoshi Kagemiya.

Pendant près de quatre heures, tous les capitaines qui assistaient à l'intégralité des débats se succédèrent, acceptant de donner leurs avis sur ce jeune homme qui les avait sorti du mauvais pas si souvent.

Certains furent laconiques mais justes.

Le dernier à passer, supplia presque de ne pas exécuter le garçon mais de le laisser à ses bons soins. Une offre qui en fit frémir plus d'un, la demande venait du généreux capitaine Mayuri Kurotsuji.

Tour à tour, les fukutaishos puis d'autres shinigamis prirent le relais.

Chacun étant invité à respecter un temps de parole limité avant de quitter la salle.

Ikkaku Madaramé avec son style percutant, fut exclu pour… excès de zèle.

L'affaire était suffisamment d'importance, pour que Orihimé, Chad et Uryu soient entendus.

Le dernier à prendre la parole fut un des nobles… Iteyoshi!

L'homme conta une histoire selon laquelle, il y a des années, son fils en bonne voie pour être promu capitaine, s'éprit de la sixième fille sans dot d'un clan tombé en disgrâce. Cette dernière était destinée à devenir l'épouse d'un petit seigneur au sang pur, prêt à débourser une petite fortune pour elle. Après avoir démissionné de son poste de shinigami, le pauvre fou (son fils) gâcha son avenir en se mariant dans le plus grand secret avec la promise. Furieux, pour sauver la face, les chefs des deux clans décidèrent de bannir les deux jeunes gens et de les effacer de leur arbre généalogique.

Isshin Kagemya cessa d'exister ce soir là.

Seules les hautes instances eurent vent de toute l'histoire. La rumeur d'un décès des suites d'une maladie fulgurante fut propagée dans tout le seireitei.

C'était un procédé employé très peu couramment mais parfaitement légal.

Le bannissement par le chef de famille, synonyme de mort, exigeait le départ immédiat du ou des concernés.

La sentence était exécutée au rukongai ou dans le monde matériel.

Iteyoshi venait de réintégrer son fils dans le clan et donc, son petit-fils se trouvait sous sa juridiction.

Le noble prendrait sur lui, toutes les charges éventuellement retenues contre l'enfant.

Des questions furent soulevées et Kagemiya céda place à Urahara Kisuké.

Caché derrière son éventail, le regard bien à l'abri dans l'ombre de son bob, le chapeauté de géni débuta son exposé. Il parla de sa rencontre à karakura avec Isshin, de la façon dont il avait aidé les deux nobles à acquérir leurs gigaïs, ainsi qu'une nouvelle identité.

Il expliqua aussi la problématique lors de la naissance D'Ichigo.

Les parents souhaitaient que leur enfant grandisse en parfaite harmonie avec le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Hors, Ichigo n'atteindrait une taille adulte qu'après des centaines d'années et de plus, l'enfant à naître attirait déjà tous les hollows des environs.

Encore une fois Urahara entra en scène avec une de ses créations, son chef d'œuvre qu'il avait fini de peaufiner, le hougyoku! A la vérité, il était à deux doigts de détruire sa découverte, jugée de par trop dangereuse. Néanmoins, ce fut grâce à cela qu'il put créer un gigaï de conception inédite… une enveloppe nouvelle pour le bébé, après avoir irradié celui-ci de l'énergie de son invention calibrée de telle sorte, que l'enfant grandisse selon la norme humaine durant quinze années. Ce qui était merveilleux, c'est qu'au niveau cellulaire, cela n'entamait en aucune façon la longévité du petit _cobaye_.

Ichigo avait vraiment tout eu d'un humain artificiel, pendant quinze années!

A chacun de ses tests dont il n'avait eu de cesse de repousser les limites, s'en avait été confondant…

L'ancienne famille Kurosaki était tout simplement exceptionnelle, le même procédé avait été appliqué sur les jumelles mais en beaucoup moins réussi. Premièrement, leurs croissances accélérées avaient cessé à onze ans. Il avait fallu remplacer leurs gigaïs à leur insu très souvent, afin de simuler leur entrée dans l'adolescence. Les soeurs possédaient un réiatsu inexploité assez conséquent, sans pour autant approcher celui de leur frère.

Urahara n'avait pu expliquer à ce jour, ce qu'il appelait, le phénomène Kurosaki.

Ichigo était donc un sang pur, ce que n'était aucun des autres Vaizards… Un enfant encore malléable, héritier de deux familles traditionalistes préférant la consanguinité au mélange avec un sang impur, ce qui ne posait aucun problème comme dans le monde des mortels, où les enfants naissaient avec des tares bien évidemment.

Le jeune homme représentait un excellent parti qui produirait des héritiers sains… peut-être même de futurs capitaines?

Son profil était excellent!

Avec un sens inné de la justice, ce garçon était un garde-fou plus qu'acceptable pour la Soul Soceity…

La relaxe prononcée, Ichigo était ressortit de la anéantit. De retour à la maison, il s'attendit simplement à ce que son père lui révèle que tout cela n'avait été qu'une gigantesque mascarade.

Il attendit…

Il attendait encore au jour d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

A Suivre…

Vendredi 13 Février 2009

* * *

Je sais, c'est court mais ça va changer.

Au fait, c'est un mpreg.

Qui a dit beurk?

Moi j'adore et vu qu'on est dans un état autocratique gouverné par bibi… Z'avez pas trop le choix ^___^.

Le boycott?

Rhalala…

…

T_T

* * *

(1)Okay ^^', la fraise n'est pas né en Décembre :p.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuki:** Merci pour ta review.

Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en espérant que cela

continue à te plaire. Tes interrogations trouveront leurs réponses au fil

des parutions.

A+ ^o^

* * *

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

_**My Everything**__**…**_

_**Arigatô mina…**_

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla, avec une légère migraine.

Il ne se rappelait pas de s'être endormi. Le ciel était encore d'un beau bleu. A sa montre, trente minutes avaient passé. Peut-être devrait-il retourner en classe à quatorze heures?

Cette fois, cela allait faire seulement trois jours d'absences. Il était en train de foutre en l'air sa classe de première, personne ne devait le lui faire comprendre…

Par chance, nous étions encore au début du mois d'Octobre… comme s'il prévoyait de renverser la tendance. L'an dernier, sa classe de seconde avait été sauvée par… Kon, il n'en revenait toujours pas! Le modsoul avait fait de son mieux pour lui obtenir tout juste la moyenne. N'était-ce pas insultant de gâcher les efforts de son ami?

Mais en continuant de s'accrocher à une chimère, la déception n'en serait-elle pas plus accentuée? Il allait épouser, Kuchiki Byakuya, un homme qui l'abhorrait plus que quiconque.

Et depuis quand Byakuya aimait les hommes?

Ah oui, lui non plus n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Déjà que le noble ne pouvait souffrir sa présence, ce dernier ne manquerait pas de l'humilier à la première occasion venue. Rukia lui en voudrait probablement de s'immiscer entre elle et son frère. Quand à Renji, le vice capitaine ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis un bon moment. Peut-être qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un ami…

Ichigo se rappelait encore de cette putain de nuit où il s'était ridiculisé devant tout le monde.

C'était le deuxième soir de la libération d'Orihimé.

Il apprendrait son ascendance en étant conduit le lendemain, longtemps après le coucher du soleil, à la soul soceity.

L'adolescent se couvrit le visage à l'aide de ses deux mains.

Il allait se marier…

Kuso!

Pour commencer, lorsque ses potes parlaient de sujets un peu osés, il éprouvait un réel malaise et s'esquivait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand ce benêt de Keigo (maintenant au fait de leurs activités ainsi que Mizuiro et Tatsuki) avait entamé une discutions sur une théorie selon laquelle Orihimé aurait le béguin pour lui… il avait manqué de s'étouffer avec une canette de Coke. Inutile de dire que le shinigami remplaçant lui avait collé son poing dans la figure. Son ami avait pourtant continué en lui énumérant les attributs avantageux de Himé et tout ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Sa bouche était devenue toute pâteuse, son déjeuner menaçant dangereusement d'emprunter le chemin en sens inverse. Keigo avait fini par se tordre de rire en lui expliquant qu'il le faisait marcher et que bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait l'intéresser parce que…

…

Et bien il ne termina pas sa phrase, puisque Ishida lui enfonça malencontreusement le coude dans les côtes, alors que Mizuiro lui écrasait le pied et que Tchad d'un calme olympien assistait à la scène.

Face à cette réelle aversion, il avait commencé à se poser de nombreuses questions, allant jusqu'à acheter un magazine qui avait atterrit rapidement dans sa corbeille à papier. Bien entendu, son père l'avait trouvé et charrier à souhait.

Le vieux une fois, lui avait même offert des préservatifs au petit-déjeuner, goût fraise des bois…

Il les lui avait fait bouffer… euh… au sens figuré…

Le sujet mit en berne prit véritablement une proportion exponentielle quand Renji, passa une nuit dans sa chambre à leur retour d'Hueco Mundo. Rukia était rentrée pour rassurer son frère, alors que le lieutenant de la sixième division avait été affecté à Karakura. Urahara qui le logeait était devenu depuis longtemps, un esclavagiste à ses yeux. Totalement impudique, l'_Ananas_ sortit de la salle de bain dans toute sa gloire, auréolé de ses cheveux rouges qui lui cascadaient dans le dos. L'adolescent était resté hébété, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à en sortir. Sa seule réaction fut de balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, à la tronche de son camarade de chambre. Pour le reste de la soirée, il n'avait pas pu croiser le regard de son ami sans rougir comme un fieffé imbécile! Au matin, le fukutaisho s'excusa et regagna sans autre forme de procès, la boutique de son bourreau. Il laissa Ichigo complètement mortifié, qui plus que jamais avait besoin de réelles réponses à ses questions existentielles. Pourquoi la vue d'un Keigo, ou d'un Mizuiro nus après le sport ne provoquait pas chez lui ce genre d'hystérie?

L'autre incident arriva un jour plus tard.

Le shinigami remplaçant s'était laissé entraîner dans une discothèque à la mode. Tous voulaient faire un break, avant que les combats ne reprennent.

Himé les avait bien évidemment remis parfaitement sur pied, Tatsuki tenait absolument à célébrer son retour. Ichigo pour sa part, se posait de sérieuses questions quant à l'ordre des priorités de ses camarades…

Personne ne s'inquiéta de savoir leur âge.

L'orangé, lui, voulait juste dormir encore trois jours d'affilés si possible…

C'était sans compter le caractère obstiné de ses pseudos amis!

Il passa la soirée affalée sur la table.

Entre deux émergences, il remarqua qu'Orihimé partait assez souvent sur la piste avec Ishida, qui savait réellement danser. Tatsuki disparaissait par intervalle régulier avec Tchad. Mizuiro était accaparé par des jumelles, Keigo pour sa part tenait la chandelle… Quel boulet!

A deux heures du matin, le bip de sa montre le réveilla, force lui fut de constater qu'il était seul. L'adolescent alla au bar et commanda une boisson non alcoolisée, se promettant de les tuer s'ils avaient osé lui jouer un sale tour en partant sans l'en avertir.

Pour la première fois, Ichigo jeta un œil au club.

L'endroit était encore bondé et sur la piste, des couples hétéroclites se mouvaient au son du rythme lancinant. Deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un baiser sans le moindre complexe. Ichigo pour le coup avala de travers… mais ce qu'il vit plus loin le fascina, il y avait même des hommes qui dansaient ensemble…

Par tous les dieux, il allait _en effet_ les occire!

Le shinigami remplaçant s'engagea à laisser son hollow faire mumuse, en les pendant par les pieds!

Oser l'emmener dans une boîte pour gays!

_Salut!

A sa gauche, un type venait de lui adresser la parole. Il hésita un instant à accepter la main tendue. Le gars devait avoir la vingtaine… les cheveux noirs, vêtu d'un costume cravate coupé pour épouser les formes de son corps, très grand…

_Ley…

_Ichi… Shuuhei

_Ichishuuhei?

L'autre rit.

_C'est bon, si tu ne veux pas me dire ton prénom. Tu danses?

_Euh… Excusez-moi, je n'ai rien contre les gens comme vous… mais vous faites erreurs sur mon compte.

Sans plus attendre, il retourna à sa place.

Un ricanement raisonna dans sa tête.

_(_La ferme toi!)_

_(_Hay Hay mon roi! N'empêche qu'il était plutôt pas mal!)_

_(_J'ai dis boucle là!)_

_Excuse-moi, je peux?

_T'es déjà assis, mon vieux!

L'autre leva les mains en signe de rémission.

D'abord prodigieusement agacé, l'adolescent finit par accepter une conversation civile avec l'inconnu, juste pour passer le temps. Ley bossait dans une boîte de pub. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien…

_Tu es encore au collège?

_Au lycée en prem… Merde!

_Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober que tu avais vingt-deux ans?

_Je mens très mal.

_Aussi! C'est vraiment pas la peine d'être sur tes gardes, je ne dévergonde pas les mineurs.

_Je ne suis pas comme toi, de toutes façons.

Ley bu quelques gorgés dans son verre sans le quitter des yeux.

_Ecoute _Ichishuuhei_, tu es un gosse et tu te cherches encore. Tu pourras acquérir l'expérience qu'il te faut, au lycée ou dans les _party_ de ton âge. Je crois cependant que ce genre d'endroit ne te convient pas Ichishuu…

_Bon dieu, c'est Ichigo! Arrête avec ce nom débile! Et je te le répète, je ne suis pas homo comme toi!

L'autre rit en émettant un léger bruit de gorge, qui le fascina.

_Si tu promets de ne pas me frapper, je vais te démontrer que tu l'es. Ca pourrait t'aider, je pense.

L'adolescent hésita, pourtant, c'était le moment idéal… Une occasion pareille ne se présenterait pas de si tôt…

_Je t'avertis que je ne me déshabille pas. Et si c'est un autre truc tordu, je t'assure que…

L'homme se glissa à ses côtés, d'un geste assuré mais doux, ce dernier lui releva le menton.

_Tu rougis…

Son souffle était tiède.

L'odeur de son after-shave très agréable, lui apporta un sentiment de réel confort, à tel point qu'instinctivement il ferma les yeux pour ce qui allait être, son tout premier baiser.

…

Son premier baiser dérobé avec son consentement, par un homme.

Il n'en éprouvait pas le moindre dégoût…

Son père allait faire un infarctus…

Sa bouche effleurait presque la sienne…

_Ichi… go…

Orihimé…

C'était comme si on venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé en pleine tronche. La jeune fille n'était pas la seule à l'observer. Pour le coup, il s'était sentit mal, honteux, incapable de lever les yeux. Ley tenta vainement de le retenir mais il s'enfuit comme un lâche, incapable de faire face à leur dégoût, leur mépris…

Il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui et tenter d'oublier…

Paradoxalement, il ne trouvait pas ce que cela avait de si horrible de préférer un partenaire masculin…

Une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

_Monte! Je vais te ramener chez toi.

Et c'est ce que l'homme fit, sans lui poser la moindre question.

_Ichigo, si ces jeunes tiennent véritablement à toi, ils ne t'enlèveront pas leur amitié à cause de tes préférences. Ils auraient pu choisir une discothèque dans_ la norme_ pour venir

s'amuser, penses-y! Bon, cet endroit n'est pas trop éloigné de chez toi?

_Je t'ai dis que j'habitais ici…

_On ne me la fait pas à moi, shonen… T'as raison d'être prudent! Alors, ça ira?

_Ouais, c'est à cinq minutes.

Ley l'embrassa sur la joue en guise d'au revoir.

_Dans quatre ans si on se recroise, ne crois pas que je te permette de t'en aller si facilement… Bon, j'y retourne, mes amis doivent se demander où je suis passé.

Ichigo ne l'avait plus revu.

De toute la journée, le garçon n'accepta aucun appel. Il se fit porter absent afin de ne recevoir personne…

Renji ne lui posa aucune question lorsqu'ils combattirent deux hollows, cet après-midi là.

Cependant le shinigami semblait avoir été informé de la situation, il l'avertit simplement que ses amis le cherchaient.

L'adolescent se borna à ignorer son _faire-part_.

Leurs témoignages poignants à la Soul Soceity n'y changèrent rien.

Le jeune homme perturbé par toutes ces révélations, se referma sur lui-même.

Il prit ses distances avec tout le monde et se cloîtra dans un cercle de morosité dont personne ne parvint à l'extirper.

Même Rukia s'y _cassa les dents_… Abaraï, lui, digérait encore le fait que son ami faisait parti de la noblesse…

Pouvait-il encore le considérer comme tel?

Avec la guerre qui faisait rage, _les dieux de la mort_ qui s'effondraient de tous les côtés, tout cela fut relégué au second plan.

Les confrontations durèrent encore des mois!

Un laps de temps durant lequel, tous les shinigamis que Ichigo croisait commencèrent à le vouvoyer. Les capitaines, furent les premiers. Le fossé ne cessa donc de se creuser, d'autant que pour sauver _deux nouveaux alliés_, il n'hésita pas à faire usage de son rang afin d'être pris au sérieux, devant la chambre des quarante-six.

Ce n'est qu'un fois Aizen mort, que l'enfant fit le bilan de sa situation.

Isshin et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole…

Non, c'était faux…

_**Il**_ ne répondait à son père que pour l'envoyer se faire voir…

Sa grossièreté vis-à-vis de tout le monde ne pouvait plus être rattrapée…

Tchad et les autres ne continuaient à l'inviter que pour être polis… certains toutefois de son refus, n'est-ce pas?

A ce jour, tout le monde était au courant des rebondissements de sa misérable vie.

X

Ichigo se massa les tempes.

Zangetsu et même le décoloré lui manquaient.

…

_Je dois vraiment (commença-t-il)…

Alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, une tête rousse apparut dans son champ de vision.

_Quoi?

L'adolescent poussa un cri de surprise très peu digne avant de se relever, manquant de se cogner contre Orihimé.

Installé autour de lui, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tchad, Uryiu, Tatsuki et Inoué, bentôs en main, déjeunaient. Il leur jeta un œil tour à tour dans un silence quasi-palpable. Avant de pouvoir se dérober, il se retrouva avec un petit couvercle dans lequel chacun y déposa quelque chose. Tchad lui tendit une canette de thé.

_Nous voulons te parler.

Plus que jamais, tout le monde s'intéressait à son repas, chacun avalant des bouchées outrancières. Tatsuki piqua son petit ami avec le bout de ses baguettes.

Ichigo prit pitié de Tchad.

_Je pense que ce que j'ai à dire est plus important… Je…

_Non! S'il te plait, laisse-moi continuer… Cela fait des mois que nous nous renvoyons la balle. Tout d'abord, par un vote unanime, Keigo avait été désigné… Devant son incompétence, nous avons à tour de rôle essayé de te parler, sans y parvenir de peur que tu nous en veuilles…

_Ecoutez, je ne sais pas de quoi…

_Ichigo on se doutait tous plus ou moins que tu étais gay. Il n'y avait que toi que cela semblait gêner alors nous n'en avons jamais parlé… L'épisode avec Abaraï Renji nous a conforté dans le sentiment que tu étais en souffrance, alors en t'emmenant dans une boîte gay nous pensions que tu aurais compris que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour nous.

_Nous redoutions ta réaction quand tu apprendrais que nous t'avions… en quelque sorte… piégés?

Les yeux chocolat cherchèrent le dernier qui venait de s'exprimer.

_Keigo cesse de te cacher derrière Tchad, je ne vais pas te frapper… Pas cette fois en tout cas…

Il ouvrit la canette fraîche et allait la porter à sa bouche, quand une question lui brûla les lèvres…

_Mais aucun de vous n'a essayé de me retenir, non?

_En fait, Kurosakikun c'est de ma faute…

_Inoué?

Elle arborait un de ses petits sourires enfantins. Il ignorait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais priait pour que l'explication ne soit pas longue… Ses camarades semblaient nourrir la même espérance.

_Bien, nous sommes restés caché un bon moment et puis tu as rencontré cet homme charmant…

_Inoué… (supplia son ami qui commençait à rougir.)

_Gomen… Oui, Mizuiro a reçu un appel de sa mère lui demandant de rentrer. Son père venait de faire une crise d'appendicite, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point cela peut s'avérer être douloureux, n'est-ce pas? Ton père est un excellent médecin du reste, une fois il m'a…

_Inoué!

_Gomen… Nous t'avions perdu de vu et en arrivant à la table tu embrassais ce…

_Je n'ai rien fais de tel!

_Mais je suis pourtant certaine de ne pas avoir rêver Kurosakikun.

_Vous êtes arrivés deux secondes trop tôt! (Il poussa un soupir.) Continue!

_Et bien nous allions partir à ta recherche mais, une espèce de brute épaisse m'a attrapé par le poignet et refusait absolument de me laisser partir. Uryiu s'est fâché… Cela a viré à une bataille générale… Mon petit ami a même été exclu par le propriétaire. Tu l'aurais vu, il avait l'air si cool!

Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule d'un Quincy, dont les pieds ne pouvaient certainement supporter que des semelles orthopédiques, à cause de ses chevilles disproportionnées.

_Bien entendu nous avons le lendemain _désigné un volontaire,_ mais Keigo étant un modèle de _courage, _il a bien sur échoué…

Tatsuki s'amusait réellement au dépend de l'intéressé. Ichigo le plaindrait… presque.

_Mange Ichi, t'as que la peau sur les os!

_Urusei!

Orihimé pinça fort peu discrètement la cuisse de son petit ami dont les cheveux se hérissèrent.

_Et pour ce truc de shinigami… ça ne nous pose pas de problème. Ce sont ses actions qui définissent un individu! Evidemment tu ne seras jamais aussi parfait qu'un Quinçy, mais nous nous en sommes toujours accommodés!

Un vent glacé jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée. Une mouche suicidaire finit même grillée à cause de la tension qui électrisa l'air.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Il fut prit d'un fou rire communicatif qui dissipa une bonne part de ses maux. Orihimé fit avaler une bouchée de son bentô à son chéri, dont le visage tourna à un vert maladif. Il n'en démordit pas et la complimenta sur ses talents culinaires… le pauvre mentait suffisamment bien pour qu'elle lui fasse avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

Le vaizard s'empara d'un onigiri, en veillant bien à éviter celui de sa plantureuse amie. Il allait y mordre sous l'œil attentif des autres… mais se ravisa.

_Il ne reste que vingt minutes avant le début des cours, dépêche-toi de finir!

Les cours… avait dit Mizuiro…

_Ce n'est plus la peine pour moi de me rendre en classe. Il a été décidé que je devais me marier.

Le jeune homme se leva en époussetant son pantalon.

_Et tu es d'accord avec ça?

_Kuchiki est un bon parti…

_Rukiachan? Mais tu seras malheureux, tu n'aimes pas les filles…

_Inoué, si au moins il s'agissait d'elle, je pense qu'on aurait pu trouver un accord… mais pas avec lui…

Ishida posa ses baguettes.

_Les nobles se marient sans distinction de sexe. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire?

_Rien.

_Tes sœurs sont en cause?

_Mon vénérable grand-père leur fichera la paix si je consens à devenir le conjoint de Byakuya Kuchiki. Je ne suis pas en mesure de les protéger autrement, pour l'instant.

_Isshin…

_Ne me parle pas de ce type!

Appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Si seulement Byakuya ne me méprisait pas autant… C'est tout ce que je voudrais… Mais vu que lui non plus n'a guère le choix, il est probable qu'il me le fasse chèrement payer! A sa place, je commencerais par m'interdire de revenir dans le monde des vivants. Ensuite, je m'obligerais à conserver ce fichu sceau pour m'empêcher d'avoir accès à mes pouvoirs de shinigami. Sans réiatsu, je ne tiendrais même pas une demi seconde face à ce salaud.

_Il n'en a pas le droit.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

Un nuage en forme de cornet devint le visage peu avenant d'un masque de carnaval.

_Mais bien entendu qu'il le peut! C'est le chef de la noblesse. Au moindre écart je serais sanctionné! Byakuya trouvera forcément un moyen de se débarrasser de moi.

Le jeune shinigami s'empara de son sac et leur tourna le dos.

_Je rentre chez moi. Merci pour le repas.

Ishida posa une main sur son épaule.

_Byakuya Kuchiki est aussi l'homme qui à adopter Rukia, ne l'oublie pas. Il est certainement ancré dans ses valeurs familiales mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le monstre que tu décris. Pour certaines raisons, ton jugement sur lui est faussé.

Ichigo fronça dangereusement les sourcils, les poings serrés.

_Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends?

_Est-ce que tu as retrouvé ta mémoire de la bataille finale?

_Des bribes… Mes souvenirs doivent revenir d'eux-mêmes, selon Unohana et Urahara. J'en ai surtout conservé un sentiment de colère. Plus que de le tuer, c'est l'envie de… faire souffrir Aizen qui me déstabilise.

Uryu ôta ses lunettes et se mit à les nettoyer avec un mouchoir d'un blanc immaculé.

Il allait parler quand un bruit de sabot se fit entendre. Un fiacre noir venant du ciel atterrit sur le toit de l'école. Il n'y avait pas de cocher. Isshin sous sa forme de Shinigami en descendit, immédiatement suivit par une femme coiffée d'un chignon. Elle était assez grande, très mince, son visage pète-sec faisait songer à ces professeurs que l'on était plus qu'heureux de quitter, en fin d'année scolaire.

A l'aide de son face-à-main, elle chercha et une fois sa proie trouvée, elle se mit à le détailler l'air catastrophé. L'inspection terminée, cette dernière se tourna vers celui qui l'accompagnait.

_Im-po-ssi-ble! Je ne puis mettre en jeu ma réputation pour une cause désespérée!

_Est-ce la réponse que vous fournirez à l'honorable Itéyoshi Kagemiya?

Il y eu un blanc puis elle reprit en s'éclaircissant la gorge:

_Et bien… il ne me semble pas dénué d'un certain charme… Ses traits sont très délicats… même si sa posture n'a rien à envier à un bûcheron du rukongaï… Il est aussi très maigre… Ce point n'est pas dérangeant pour un docile…

Le quincy après avoir observé son compagnon, se mit à reculer comme le recommandait son instinct de conservation. L'orangé était rouge de fureur!

_Sérieusement, je doute que ce jeune homme soit prêt à être marier à Kuchikidono dans moins de deux semaines. Il sera la risée de ses pairs.

_Un instant!

Les deux arrivants se rappelèrent alors de sa présence.

_C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût!

_Je t'ai obtenu un délai, fils. Les choses sont trop compliquées pour que tu puisses les comprendre.

_Ne m'appelle pas fils! Explique toujours!

Le visage de son géniteur se changea en un masque froid.

_Kon, descends!

L'adolescent se retrouva face à un autre lui-même.

_Il prendra ta place dans ce gigaï et essaiera de sauver ton année scolaire, que tu t'emploies à foutre en l'air! A présent monte!

Se tournant vers les adolescents en retrait qui aspiraient à se faire oublier, Isshin ajouta poliment.

_Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre soutien?

Tous acquiescèrent.

C'est un modsoul confus qui passa à côté d'Ichigo sans oser le regarder.

L'adolescent leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel.

C'était une belle journée.

Il aurait voulu faire ses adieux mais à quoi bon? Ils avaient à leurs côtés un gigaï de lui-même, rien de nouveau en soi… Et ce n'est pas comme-ci sa personne était à ce point indispensable…

Sa vie s'achevait avant même d'avoir commencé… mais il l'acceptait.

Une fois assis, il garda les yeux fixés sur ses poings serrés.

La douleur qui au contact des autres s'était calmée se faisait encore plus cuisante…

Comment arriverait-il à faire face à Byakuya Kuchiki?

Cet homme le haissait tellement et ça… cela lui était absolument insupportable…

Une main se posa sur la sienne.

_Ichigo…

Il leva la tête vers celui qui se tenait en face de lui.

Avant, cette main posée sur son épaule l'aurait réconfortée, mais il ne supportait plus le toucher de cet homme.

Qu'est ce que Isshin lisait dans ses yeux?

Certainement pas ce qu'il escomptait car, ce dernier enleva ses doigts comme s'il s'était brûlé.

_Ichigo… Nous pouvons toujours trouver une autre solution.

_Ecoute le vieux, tu devrais faire ce pourquoi tu es le mieux doué… Regarder ailleurs en faisant semblant de ne rien voir.

Un silence pesant s'installa, la routine, somme toute!

_Jeune homme…

L'inconnue qui les observait depuis quelques minutes déjà, prit la parole.

_Le seigneur Kuchiki est selon moi le meilleur parti du Seireitei. Il est à la tête d'un puissant clan. Tous les chefs de famille doivent se référer à lui pour leurs décisions importantes. J'ai eu l'honneur dans sa jeunesse de compter parmi l'armée de précepteur qui fut dévouée à son éducation. Vos parents sont issus de la plus haute noblesse, votre sang est l'un des plus purs. Comme vous pourrez le constater, le peuple aime et vénère ceux qui sont pour lui une référence. Kuchiki Byakuya est un homme juste mon enfant, cessez ces pleurnicheries!

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il accepta.

_Un autre point d'importance. Savez-vous le nombre de jeunes gens forcés d'épouser des vieillards sans attraits? Kuchikidono a pour alliés, la vigueur, la beauté et la jeunesse, vous ne vous ennuierez pas au lit avec lui…

Ichigo qui n'avait pas encore réfléchit à cet aspect du mariage, devint soudainement rouge comme une écrevisse.

La femme cacha un sourire derrière son éventail.

Ainsi le garçon était encore innocent, un excellent point à mettre en valeur.

* * *

A suivre…

PS:** Byakuya** apparait au prochain chapitre.

Pour la mise en page, j'espère que ça passe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamia**:

Je te remercie pour tes informations et j'en prends bonne note, je suis vraiment une profane dans le domaine.

Pourquoi être surprise que les mariages gays puissent être possibles, le concept de normalité est tout simplement différent de notre schéma habituel. Dans cette fiction, pour tous les êtres spirituels (shinigamis, arrancars…), c'est un fait avéré que de telles unions peuvent perpétuer la descendance (mpreg oblige ^_^'). Ishida semble être au courant puisque c'est un Quincy disposant de la mémoire écrite ou parlée de ses ancêtres. Les autres amis d'Ichigo pensent plus à la façon de l'aider à se sortir de la, qu'à ces détails… Quand à notre fraise, paumé comme il est, je doute qu'il songe à une éventuelle descendance, considérant qu'il s'imagine qu'une épée de Damoclès va lui tomber sur la tête dans les prochaines heures.

Les explications viennent en fait, au fur et à mesure dont une bonne part, lorsque Ichi**-**chan (^o^)

est confronté à certains évènements. Les autres, avec d'autres personnages…

Merci de me préciser, les éventuelles erreurs ou incohérences, le tout en ménageant mon p'tit cœur

(T_T J'ai une trouille bleue à chaque review, à la vérité T_T).

A+

* * *

**Mel** : Merci pour ta review.

Voui, notre Ichi ne risque pas de s'ennuyer ^o^.

Je confirme!

Pour l'écriture, non, je n'ai pas abandonné. Parfois,

j'ai des périodes où je suis avide de lecture, puis d'écriture.

Et puis, on ne peut être scotché à son pc tout le temps T_T,

certains aléas font que le temps manque, tout simplement…

A+

* * *

PS: J'écris vraiment sans prétention, alors ne vous attendez pas à du grand art.

Pour ce chapitre, j'invente, je brode, cela ne correspond à aucune coutume réelle.

Que personne ne crie au scandale (ou pas vraiment), ^o^?

L'idée d'aller piocher dans un manuel me paraissait trop fastidieux…

^_^

(RE)PS : Je vous mets ce chapitre tout de suite, quitte à le corriger (encore) plus tard.

Sinon, il aurait fallut attendre Dimanche ou Lundi (dans le meilleur des cas).

* * *

Bleach appartient _toujours_ à Tite Kubo.

* * *

_**My Everything…**_

_**Il y a toujours dans le monde une personne qui en attend une autre, que ce soit en plein désert ou au coeur des grandes villes. Et quand ces deux personnes se rencontrent, et que leurs regards se croisent, tout le passé et tout le futur sont désormais sans la moindre importance – **_

_**Paulo COELHO **_

* * *

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus.

Cela faisait deux jours que le sommeil le fuyait.

Il y a moins d'une semaine, le fiacre l'avait déposé devant un manoir assez cossu. Le voyage dans les airs avait duré une bonne heure. Il doutait de se trouver encore à Karakura, sa seule certitude était d'être dans le monde matériel.

Le premier soir, celle qui était devenue son chaperon lui fit sa première leçon. Elle lui apprit que toutes les plus grandes familles possédaient au moins un cottage comme celui-ci et des actifs dans le monde humain. Néanmoins, maintes et maintes générations pouvaient s'écouler sans qu'un membre de la lignée, ne foule les terres des hommes.

Un majordome grand argentier restait toujours derrière pour s'occuper des affaires familiales. Cet homme, obligatoirement un shinigami, prononçait un serment inviolable qui exigeait de lui la plus grande rigueur. Cet engagement était en faite une formule très ancienne de Kido qui avertissait la tête du clan de tout larcin… ainsi que du décès de leur employé.

Il n'était pas rare que l'épouse seconde son mari dans sa tâche. Bien entendu, les deux par obligation devaient impérativement se mêler aux humains. A l'époque, avant l'invention du gigaï par Urahara, un procédé assez complexe avait rendu ce dernier point possible. Et si d'aventure une lassitude se faisait ressentir, les deux étaient remplacés avec l'assurance d'être affecté à de nouvelles fonctions au Seireitei. Tout ceci se faisait en accord avec la loi souveraine de la Soul Soceity, dans la plus grande hypocrisie…

Il arrivait aussi que ces demeures soient réquisitionnées pour loger un capitaine en mission.

L'adolescent avait grommelé dans sa barbe inexistante…

Quelqu'un devrait lui expliquer alors pourquoi sa chambre était toujours prise pour un hôtel et surtout pourquoi, un des chefs d'accusation assez aggravant de Rukia, avait été le fait qu'elle ait côtoyé des mortels.

Aussitôt arrivé, Ichigo avait dû se fondre dans le moule.

Exit l'uniforme scolaire, les jeans et les baskets!

Vive les kimonos avec obligatoirement une touche de rouge, les tabi et les sandales.

Exit son bon vieux pot de gel!

Un coiffeur-shinigami lui avait rajouté quelques centimètres à l'aide du Kidô.

Un minimum de trois bains par jour était ordonné et il fallait bien entendu se changer de pied en cape à chaque fois. Les ongles se devaient d'être manucurés.

Tout cela n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Il lui fallait bien évidemment assister aussi aux cours de bonnes manières.

Apprendre le protocole afin de ne pas embarrasser son mari était vital. Manger relevait de l'exploit le plus extraordinaire, le chaperon comptait jusqu'au nombre de fois où il mastiquait sa nourriture…

Il n'avait plus une minute pour réfléchir et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le jeune homme finit même par se demander si elle le faisait exprès… peut-être bien. Ichigo contre toutes attentes, s'était surpris à apprécier cette femme, cette Makoto Suan.

Sous ses airs psychorigides, la dame possédait un bon fond.

Il put juger de sa loyauté le lendemain de la troisième nuit, en s'éveillant dans une autre chambre que celle qui lui avait été attribuée.

Durant son sommeil, ils avaient ni plus ni moins quitté la demeure initiale pour une autre, celle-ci étant sous haute surveillance. Furieux de se faire traiter comme un nourrisson, il avait bataillé toute la journée pour connaître le pourquoi d'un départ si abrupt. Ce fut la femme du Majordome qui lui confia qu'un feu s'était déclaré dans les quartiers qu'il occupait. Makoto en constatant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, malgré ses efforts, l'avait soulevé et conduit en sécurité… Il mit un instant à digérer l'information, son cerveau imaginait mal cette femme si menue, le transportant dans un espace dégagé…

Le jeune noble l'inonda de questions et refusa même de poursuivre ses leçons s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Makoto Suan lui confia avoir fait parti de la sixième division dans sa jeunesse et d'avoir atteint le septième siège. Tout cela, bien avant l'arrivée du capitaine actuel.

Ichigo l'avait écouté blâmer un stupide appareil humain qui avait prétendument disjoncté.

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle mentait…

Néanmoins, puisqu'elle ne cherchait qu'à le protéger, il n'avait pas relevé.

La femme comprit pourtant que son élève n'était en rien dupe.

On n'en voulait à sa vie!

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant était conscient qu'un jour où l'autre, tout devait s'achever.

Simplement, son caractère avait fait de lui un battant.

Cette impuissance dans laquelle il avait sombré, lui était intolérable!

Il ne connaissait que trop bien le désespoir du faible, pour l'avoir expérimenté en perdant sa mère.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait recherché la force…

Protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers…

Protéger les plus opprimés…

Ne pas permettre à des tyrans comme Aizen de tout écraser…

C'était un devoir pour les plus forts que d'aider ceux qui étaient oppressés.

Il en était venu narcissiquement peut-être, à apprécier ce rôle de héro. Etre dans la peau de l'impotent n'avait rien de réjouissant…

Il haïssait son état actuel.

…

…

Quelques jours après cet évènement, être réveillé un peu avant l'aurore avec une dizaine de garde dans votre chambre, avait de quoi à alarmer même le premier crétin insouciant. Se faire porter comme un sac à patate puis jeter dans un norimono avec tous les égards dus à votre rang, n'était guère encourageant non plus…

Enfermé dans la litière seule une minuscule ouverture lui permettait d'observer l'extérieur.

Makoto-sama conservait son calme en toute situation.

La femme ne cilla même pas face aux hommes masqués qui venaient d'apparaître.

Ichigo ne comprenait rien à se qui se passait…

Peut-être dormait-il encore?

Peut-être était-ce une épreuve pour juger de sa couardise?

Peut-être même que l'homme qui venait de s'écrouler en baignant dans une mare de sang faisait aussi semblant… quel acteur!

Dans tous les cas, il se pinça suffisamment fort pour obtenir au moins une réponse à ses interrogations.

_Merde!

_La langue jeune homme, (avertit la gouvernante tatillonne).

_Vous êtes folle (hurla soudain le garçon)! Je vais mourir si…

Un bruit sourd raisonna sur le toit du réduit puis le ronronnement d'un félin se fit entendre. Ichigo malgré lui se sentit rassuré… Isshin apparut dans son champ de vision, vêtu de son kimono de Shinigami. Un chat noir sauta prestement sur son épaule.

_P'pa (appela-t-il collé à la minuscule fenêtre.)!

_Fils ingrat, avez-vous cru que votre père et vos amis vous abandonneraient à votre sort? Pour votre information, depuis le premier incident, vous avez été sous constante surveillance. Une escorte vous attend de l'autre côté du Senkaimon.

Le norimono soulevé par quatre shinigamis armés s'éleva dans les airs.

Une peur irraisonnée l'envahit…

_Papa!

Une crainte pour cet homme qu'il savait pourtant être du niveau d'un capitaine.

Ichigo maudit son impuissance.

La pénombre fut subitement illuminée par une multitude de flèches spirituelles. Un cri de douleur retentit mais l'allure ne faiblit pas pour autant.

Ishida se battait aussi là-dehors… La voix d'un des gardes lui parvint, ce dernier tentait de le rassurer en lui affirmant que leurs poursuivants avaient dû renoncer.

Le garçon restait pendu à l'ouverture, mais évidemment il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir sous cet angle, qu'un ciel d'encre qui commençait à pâlir à l'horizon.

Il y eut un cahot qui l'envoya buter contre le fond de l'habitacle, visiblement, cela ne se déroulait pas aussi bien que prévu… Son crâne lui faisait horriblement mal à présent.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un lâche… Tant de gens risquaient leurs vies pour sauvegarder la sienne, était-ce juste?

_Ramenez-moi!

Trop tard…

La voiturette pénétrait déjà par les grandes portes…

Ichigo se recroquevilla, vêtu d'un simple yukata en soie rouge il se faisait l'effet d'être une femme, une connerie de damoiselle en détresse!

A quel carrefour avait-il perdu la prise sur son destin?

Il resta la sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensés la tête sur ses genoux…

_Ne vous en fait pas Kagemya-dono, voici la sortie! Dans moins d'une seconde vous serez en sûreté… Voilà…

L'adolescent sentit son anxiété s'abaisser d'un cran. Il s'en voulut, était-il lâche où tout simplement trop humain? Dehors la conversation allait bon train…

Quelque chose clochait!

_Posez-moi (ordonna-t-il)!

Ils obéirent puis un des quatre s'agenouilla pour s'adresser à lui.

_Seigneur, nous sommes bien arrivés mais pas à l'endroit du rendez-vous! Tout ceci est trop suspect! Par chance, nous nous trouvons à côté des quartiers de la si…

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase…

Il y eu un son mouillé puis une chute… des bruits métalliques percèrent le silence environnant… des cris… Ces hommes allaient se faire massacrer pour lui…

Non…

La colère le galvanisa, il émergea du norimono résigné face à son destin… pour ne trouver que des cadavres ensanglantés…

…

Cela n'avait même pas duré une minute… Ces hommes qui ne le connaissaient même pas, lui avaient offert leurs vies en tuant ces six assassins.

Six contre quatre…

Son impuissance faisait encore des victimes!

Il était un meurtrier…

Tout comme pour sa mère…

Ichigo étouffa un sanglot.

C'était l'aube, une aube teintée de sang…

Un bruit attira son attention.

Instinctivement, il fit un bond en avant et évita de se faire transpercer par une lame déjà rougie. Un des meurtriers une flèche dans le thorax, tenait encore debout par un quelconque funeste miracle. L'adolescent jaugea son ennemi et ramassa sans le quitter des yeux, un katana… Il attendit… Même face à ce blessé, il pourrait ne pas faire le poids… Dans son gigaï, il était juste un adolescent un peu adroit… parfois chanceux…

Soudain, le spadassin vomit une flopée de sang avant de s'écrouler les yeux grands ouverts.

…

Il était seul parmi ces cadavres…

Cela provoqua un écho dans sa mémoire…

Une scène similaire rejoua dans son esprit… Aizen lançant une vague d'arrancar de bas niveau et lui… il tranchait, découpait, les habits couverts de sang… Au bout du compte, il s'était retrouvé seul sur un sinistre monticule. Le garçon sentit la nausée l'envahir mais brutalement, il prit conscience d'une présence derrière lui… Revanchard, il ne perdit pas une seconde et frappa de toutes ses forces en poussant un cri…

La lame se brisa net sans causer le moindre mal à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Le capitaine de la sixième division l'observait.

Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Ichigo se mordit les lèvres.

Byakuya le mépriserait encore plus maintenant!

Que dire?

Comment s'excuser pour ce geste impardonnable?

_Je n'ai pas voulu ça… Je… Je déteste être aussi faible… Ce n'est pas juste…

L'autre fit un pas dans sa direction mais il recula en levant la lame cassée.

Le ciel avait pris une jolie teinte dorée.

Les rayons chatoyants commençaient déjà à chasser les ombres.

…

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Renji.

Le fukutaicho ne comprenait goutte à ce qu'il voyait devant lui. D'abord, pourquoi y avait-il cet attroupement de capitaines. Certains se tenaient même discrètement sur les toits, aucun pourtant ne faisait mine d'intervenir…

Des morts, dont certains masqués… un norimono et un Ichigo paniqué… habillé d'un yukata de soie… rouge? Le gosse savait-il ce qu'impliquait cette couleur? Qui avait donc pu le vêtir de cette façon? Le kimono avait glissé et révélait une de ses épaules et ce, malgré son obi encore noué avec soin, une de ses cuisses pouvaient être vue…

Renji malgré lui sentit naître une pointe de désir face à cette image de pure luxure qui s'offrait à lui. L'homme se serait baffé… Ichigo était encore un gosse. En plus, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensés malsaines. Bon, c'est vrai qu'en son absence, entre hommes, avec Madaramé, Hisagi et les autres, ils avaient déjà parlé du coup certainement formidable qu'aurait fait un tel minois… Tout le monde savait que le gosse était gay, cela crevait les yeux sauf les siens… Mais bon, seul un suicidaire aurait osé faire des avances à Ichigo…

Renji se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Il devenait définitivement dingue, penser à la bagatelle à un moment si critique!

Son Taisho dans son bon droit, allait tuer le gosse même si ce dernier ne représentait aucune menace pour le moment. Mais comment s'adresser à la fraise? C'était maintenant un noble et il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre.

Et merde!

_Jette ça tout de suite ou je te fous mon pied au derrière, baka!

L'adolescent le regarda sans vraiment le voir puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains… des mains crispées sur la garde…

Renji venait de se rendre compte que Ichigo en état de choc, ne parvenait tout simplement pas à bouger les doigts. Il allait s'avancer mais la main de fer de Shunsui Kyoraku se posa sur son épaule, lui interdisant un pas de plus. Cela lui permit d'assister à une scène qui resterait dans les annales.

Kuchiki Byakuya posa une main sur celles du garçon.

_Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour une situation aussi fâcheuse qu'intolérable. Il se trouve, que je viens à peine d'être informé des évènements qui ont eu lieu. Soyez certain que je m'occuperai personnellement de châtier les coupables. Vous êtes désormais placés sous la protection de la maison Kuchiki.

La lame rencontra le sol, son tintement parut réveiller Ichigo.

Il leva les yeux vers son fiancé mais se rappelant des cours de Makoto, détourna immédiatement le regard. Son futur époux avait fait preuve de courtoisie à son égard, il se devait de faire de même… tout du moins tenter…

L'étiquette lui proscrivait de lui adresser la parole sans la présence de sa gouvernante. Ils n'auraient jamais dû en fait se toucher, c'était encore un autre tabou…

Byakuya enleva sa main sur les siennes…

Ichigo en éprouva un inexplicable regret, qui se mua en étonnement lorsque l'écharpe du capitaine fut nouée autour de son cou. Son haori noir fut aussi posé sur ses épaules.

C'est vrai qu'il était gelé.

…

L'adolescent venait de se rendre compte que son futur époux ne portait ni son haori de capitaine, ni même son légendaire Kenseiken… L'avait-on dérangé en plein sommeil?

_Nous sommes dans le secteur de ma division, je propose que nous y fassions une halte.

Le tout jeune fiancé acquiesça, prêt à lui emboîter le pas.

Une douleur soudaine à la jambe lui fit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Ichigo ignorait à quel moment il s'était foulée la cheville, l'adrénaline étant retombée, son cerveau enregistrait de nouveau la douleur. Ne désirant pas importuner plus Byakuya, il se redressa en espérant simplement pouvoir le suivre sans trop claudiquer…

Se plaindre en publique était absolument inenvisageable!

Son promis l'observait toujours.

Zut…

Il ne ferait jamais les choses biens, n'est-ce pas?

C'était peine perdue…

_En l'état des choses, je crois que nous pouvons contourner le protocole. Permettez-moi…

Son fiancer s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Il s'accrocha au vêtement de ce dernier, préférant garder son visage tout contre le kimono noir dans une vaine tentative de cacher la rougeur qui colorait ses joues.

Le chef de la maison Kuchiki sentait agréablement bon.

L'homme possédait une haute sature et une musculature développée par des années de rigueur. Malgré son apparente froideur, enfermé dans la bulle protectrice de ses bras, Ichigo sentit que sa température corporelle grimpait inexorablement.

_Renji, combien de temps comptes-tu encore me faire attendre?

Le vice capitaine se fit prendre de vitesse pas Jushiro Ukitake.

_Taisho, je suis persuadé que votre subalterne sera plus utile ici. En revanche, je ne serais pas contre une bonne tasse de thé.

Jovial, le capitaine de la treizième division suivit son homologue.

L'A_nanas_ estomaqué les regarda partir sans pouvoir esquissé un mouvement.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

_Oh (fit Shunsui), Byakuya ne pouvait décemment pas se retrouver seul avec Ichigo. Cela aurait provoqué un véritable tollé.

Renji leva les yeux et se rendit compte que la majeure partie des capitaines s'en était allée.

_Pourquoi? Est-ce que je deviens fou où mon Taisho a été tout à fait civil avec la pire plaie de son existence? Toutes les fois où ses deux là s'adressent la parole, c'est à peine s'ils ne se prennent pas à la gorge.

Un rire féminin assez franc s'éleva derrière le shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

Yoruichisuivit de Soi fong, fit une moue un peu dépitée.

_Ukitaké est toujours aussi rabat-joie! Quel dommage, j'aurais voulu voir comment Byakuya boy au sang chaud gère cette situation. Notre petit Ichigo est à se damner.

_Tu es cruelle Yoruichi (se moqua son Kyoraku).

Le fukutaisho qui n'y comprenait rien, tenait à ce que l'on éclair sa lanterne… les cadavres ne commenceraient pas à pourrir de si tôt, de toutes façons!

_Comment ça Byakuya b… au sang chaud?

La femme éclata à nouveau de rire et se mit à frotter la tignasse du vice capitaine… bien évidemment outré.

_C'est vrai que les hautes sphères te sont fermées. Hey, Soi Fong, tu pourrais nous en parler _toi_…

Renji vit les joues de l'intéressée prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux. Le shinigami n'était pas stupide (comme le laissait penser la _légende_).

_Bon, mon Taisho _se débrouille_ de ce côté…

Kyoraku toussa.

_Okay, il est doué (reconnut l'autre, exaspéré)…

L'homme au chapeau réitéra.

_Bon sang de sort, sur une échelle de un à dix vous lui donneriez combien?

_Vingt? (murmura malgré elle Soi)…

_C'est un homme très discret, mais personne ne peut l'être totalement dans ce domaine…

Renji se sentait dégoûté.

Ce type avait vraiment tout pour lui, les pauvres herses comme lui n'avaient droit qu'à des clopinettes. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'homme avait si facilement accès à l'association des femmes shinigamis.

Mais une chose le turlupinait.

_Et pourquoi diantre sommes nous en train de parler de la sexualité de mon Taisho?

Yoruichi lui frotta encore la tête mais ce fut le Shunsui Kyoraku qui répondit.

_Ce matin, nous avons été convoqué par Yamaji car l'héritier d'une famille noble était menacé par un groupe obscur.

_Fraise?

_Oui, j'imagine qu'une union entre le clan Kuchiki et Iteyoshi doit en gêner plus d'un.

_Vous voulez dire que Ichigo et B…Byakuya vont se fiancer?

_Baisse d'un ton shonen… Ils le sont déjà. Les bancs seront publier aujourd'hui… La règle veut que Byakuya fasse quand même sa cour. Je crois qu'ils n'attendront pas une autre semaine pour les marier.

Shioruin jeta un œil aux hommes décédés.

Renji vit son visage se figer dans une expression qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

_Avec des clans de cette envergure, un mariage dans le plus grand secret est à proscrire… Beaucoup de familles veulent Ichigo. Byakuya pour sa part, était déjà le meilleur parti du Seireitei… Tout cela occasionne beaucoup trop de jalousie…

_Mon Taisho veut-il de cette union et surtout pour Ichigo, n'est ce pas un peu cruel…?

Ce fut Soi Fong qui répondit.

_Dans les mariages de la noblesse, la question d'amour n'est jamais évoquée. Ils n'ont tous les deux, simplement pas eu le choix.

_Une fois que les prélèvements auront été effectués, veille à faire rapatrier le corps les quatre gardes de la famille Kagemiya. Sans ces hommes, je serais arrivé trop tard pour sauver Ichigo. Je dois retourner à Karakura rassurer sa famille et ses amis.

Renji acquiesça.

_Mais ils auraient dû tous deux se prendre à la gorge!

Le sourire de Yoruichi atteint ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

_Les jours à venir risquent d'être divertissants…

Le lieutenant ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les trois autres avaient déjà disparu.

Il était encore perdu dans une intense réflexion, lorsque quelques membres de la division scientifique firent leur apparition.

Ses propres coéquipiers ne tardèrent pas non plus, puis enfin… Rukia arriva.

* * *

A Suivre…

Mardi 17 Février 2009


	5. Chapter 5

**Rukia:**

J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire.

En définitive, j'aime bien partager ce que j'écris et

c'est d'autant plus agréable si cela parvient à trouver un

public.

A+

**Tsuki:**

Merci pour ta review.

J'avoue que la vie de notre cher Ichi va connaître quelques rebondissements,

en bien ou en mal…

L'avenir le dira ^_^.

Renji devrait effectivement se calmer car

senbonzakura veille au grain (et l'auteur aussi…)!

Pour le Kimono rouge, tu sauras très bientôt.

Bye

**Mel:**

Merci pour ta review.

Non, notre Bya-chan est loin d'être un Naoé psychotique.

Dieu merci, mais pour la suite je ne garantis rien ^_^.

J'plaisante… ou peut-être pas?

A+

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être ce lapin qui courait après le temps…

Oh, vous moquez pas de ma culture (snif)…

Pour en revenir à Bleach, je continue à me poser des questions sur ce chapitre

qui vient d'être _réécrit_ (avec des fautes, on se refait pas!).

L'histoire m'a échappée lors d'une seconde lecture

pour suivre son bonhomme de chemin en solo!

J'ignore si c'est pour le mieux T_T.

Au fait, pour ceux qui lisent ces mots (Moi je zappe toujours les blala…),

j'aurais dû le préciser au départ, mais il y a aussi un deuxième couple de shinigami.

Celle (ou celui) qui devinera les noms aura…

euh…

mon admiration éternelle?

Omaeda et Madaramé… euuuurk!

Omaeda et Rukia… re-euuuurk!

Pitié!

* * *

Bleach appartient (toujours) à Tite Kubo

* * *

**My Ev****erything…**

**L'âme n'a point de secret que la conduite ne révèle**

(auteur inconnu)

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux sans parvenir à se rappeler à quel instant il les avait fermé. Allongé confortablement, encore emmitouflé dans le haori de son fiancé, la délicieuse sensation ne l'avait pas quitté. A vrai dire, tout son corps se trouvait plongé dans un cocon presque tangible. Il leva la main droite et s'aperçut qu'un halo d'un rose pâle le nimbait.

Du réiatsu…

Cela ne pouvait être que cela…

Le flot régulier, bienfaisant et intarissable dénotait un contrôle impeccable. Lui-même avait toujours eu toutes les difficultés du monde à maintenir un élan stable, dans ses exercices de méditations appris aux côtés d'un certain vizard blond. Le garçon soupira et se serait rendormit si la singularité de sa situation ne lui était revenue en mémoire.

Il se redressa…

L'homme qui l'avait allongé sur ce canapé se trouvait assis au bout, avec ses jambes sur lui… Posées contre sa cheville, ses deux mains dénuées des leurs habituelles mitaines le soignaient. L'adolescent se surprit à observer le profil sans défaut du capitaine. Une des mèches de jais s'était aventurée contre sa joue… Il avait une peau lisse impeccable, un nez droit sans la moindre bosse, des lèvres fines. Byakuya Kuchiki, comme le disait à juste titre son chaperon, était un homme superbe. Au milieu de l'oasis de sérénité qu'était ce visage, ce qui l'impressionnait encore plus, c'était ses yeux noirs bordés de longs cils… des yeux qui pouvaient vous paralyser en se posant simplement sur vous.

Byakuya possédait une beauté raffinée mais n'en demeurait pas moins un homme. Ichigo n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu le trouver séduisant, s'il s'était dégagé de lui une féminité très marquée. Pour preuve, selon ses critères, son ami Tchad était un très bel homme. Renji aussi d'ailleurs rivalisait avec ce dernier…

Sa réaction face à sa nudité lui revint en mémoire. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, sourire qui ne faiblit pas lorsqu'il songea que le prochain homme à lui apparaître dans le plus simple appareil serait son époux… Forcément, à moins que pour le faire, se dévêtir entièrement n'était pas nécessaire? Mon dieu, il n'avait aucune idée de comment cela allait se passer… Bien sur, les bases ne lui étaient pas étrangères, il savait ce que faisaient deux hommes ensemble…

Le pourquoi échappait à sa compréhension…

Le plaisir?

C'était trop abstrait pour le moment…

Quelle était la finalité d'un couple homosexuel, des nobles de surcroît?

…

Ichigo retint malgré lui sa respiration, lorsque le visage de Byakuya Kuchiki se tourna finalement vers lui. Encore une fois, il se sentit rougir et se maudit mille fois. Il craignit une remontrance qui ne vint pas. La main de l'homme quitta sa cheville pour aller se poser contre son cou, une expression qu'il n'avait jamais aperçut sur son visage, bien présente. Intrigué, le garçon imita son geste et ressentit la présence d'un fin ruban qui en faisait le tour. Il chercha à s'en saisir mais aussitôt, le lien qu'il sentait avec une nouvelle acuité sembla s'évaporer sous ses doigts. Le jeune homme allait réitérer son geste mais le capitaine de la sixième division l'en empêcha en s'emparant de son poignet.

_C'est du Kido, dans votre état actuel vous ne feriez que vous blesser. Seule une personne avec un réiatsu au moins équivalent à celui qui l'a posé pourrait l'ôter (déclara le taisho de sa voix posée.)

_Vous…

_Je pourrais l'enlever, oui. Toutefois, il ne m'appartient pas de le faire.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Par son refus, Byakuya avait signifié la fin de la conversation, en aucun cas il ne devait l'interroger.

C'était ça désormais sa vie…

Mais même si il en souffrait, le regretter était impossible, tant que cette situation pouvait être évitée à Yuzu et Karine.

Il rongea son frein et garda la tête baissée.

_A la naissance, la plupart des familles nobles utilise ce kido sur les nourrissons, votre père l'enlèvera avant notre mariage… c'est vital…

L'adolescent se surprit à sourire.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'homme faisait réellement des efforts.

Ou peut-être ne connaissait-il pas le véritable Kuchiki Byakuya, cet homme qu'il dépeignait comme un véritable monstre à ses amis.

_Le Taisho Unohana et son premier siège sont en mission dans le monde matériel, pour s'occuper des blessés. Rassurez-vous, aucun de vos proches n'ont eu besoin de son concours. Votre cheville ne réclamait que peu de soin, un gigaï reste en substance beaucoup moins complexe qu'une enveloppe humaine.

Les mots du capitaine peinèrent l'adolescent.

_Oui… un gigaï.

Ichigo ôta sa main de la sienne et s'assit correctement, les yeux résolument rivés au sol. Evidemment, le noble le lui avait dis à leur toute première rencontre, un mortel n'était même pas digne de frôler ses sandales… Un homme normal, c'était pourtant ce à quoi aspirait à être Ichigo… dans ses rêves aujourd'hui. Peut-être même que son fiancé le jugeait sal, pour avoir vécu si longtemps de l'autre côté? Il ne devrait jamais oublier que son futur conjoint allait s'unir à lui, sous la contrainte. Cette même personne qui l'avait transpercé et laissé agonisant à même le sol.

_Ai-je tort?

_Pardon?

_Après tout, n'en ayant jamais eu recours je ne peux en imaginer toute la complexité.

Est-ce que par hasard le capitaine avait remarqué son malaise et tentait à sa manière de… impossible!

_A dire vrai, y ayant été placé peu après ma naissance, je n'ai jamais connu que ça. En y réfléchissant, le fait que mes sœurs et moi ne soyons jamais malades aurait dû alerter mon attention, sur ce que je pensais être la norme des Kurosaki.

_Vous m'apprendrez?

Les yeux chocolat du garçon se perdirent dans un regard d'une profondeur d'encre. Le visage du chef du clan Kuchiki ne trahissait aucun trouble. En toutes circonstances, son futur époux conservait cette élégance inaltérable, ce magnétisme… Est-ce qu'à aucun moment des émotions mêmes fugaces ne pouvaient effriter sa gangue de marbre glacé? Lui arrivait-il de sourire? Sans doute jamais…

Est-ce que sa peau contre la sienne serait aussi glacée?

Il détestait la télé mais un jour, il s'était laissé entraîner au cinéma par Keigo pour voir un film qui contenait beaucoup de scènes d'adultes. Il en avait été mortifié… et tout aussi intrigué par ces gestes empressés, ces corps sous les draps qui frottaient l'un contre l'autre, ces gémissements…

Quelle était la part de réalité et de fiction?

Encore une fois, il était plus que conscient d'avoir accumulé un très grand retard sur tous ces _trucs_… A presque dix-sept ans, être puceau dans tous les sens du terme, cela relevait du domaine médical, non? Pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il maintenant? Byakuya se moquerait-il impitoyablement lorsqu'il serait contraint de le lui révéler? Parce qu'il devrait lui avouer qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne, que la fastidieuse tache de lui ôter sa virginité lui incomberait… Tout cela était bien trop déstabilisant... Oui...

…

Ichigo en ignorait le pourquoi, mais il avait soudainement très, très chaud…

Sa figure devait être écarlate…

Ss mains firent remonter l'écharpe dans une vaine tentative de dissimuler un peu de son visage.

Il leva les yeux et constata avec horreur que Byakuya l'observait toujours.

Une des commissures des lèvres du shinigami se souleva et l'orangé en perdit son latin… Cela avait été fugace mais il était persuadé que le capitaine avait esquissé ce qui paraissait réellement être… un sourire?

Im-po-ssi-ble!

Néanmoins, même en sachant qu'il était le jouet d'un quelconque égarement, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant sentit son coeur battre plus vite… Il réalisa que l'autre devait attendre certainement la réponse à sa précédente question dont le souvenir lui échappait…

_Je…

Un bruit sourd raisonnait à ses oreilles, son cœur déraillait…

Il n'allait tout de même pas faire une crise cardiaque maintenant?

Les âmes pouvaient-elles faire ce genre d'attaque?

_J'ignore si je pourrai être un très bon professeur.

_Alors, je le serai pour deux!

Comment Byakuya pouvait faire ce genre de réplique? Le type intelligent, comprenait certainement l'ambiguïté d'une telle réponse. A moins que sa pauvre cervelle surchauffée arrivée à ses limites, lui jouait encore un vilain tour?

Personne ne l'avait jamais préparé à ça…

_Je… Je n'imaginais pas devoir retourner au lycée au Seireitei…

_Le lycée, c'est un genre d'école…

En voyant son futur mari se pencher vers lui, l'adolescent cessa de respirer… Les lèvres sur lesquelles il fantasmait… oui, le mot n'était en rien exagéré… Ces lèvres lui murmurèrent à l'oreille…

_Rassurez-vous, je veillerai à tromper votre ennui avec des apprentissages pratiques infiniment plus agréables.

Ce souffle contre son cou fit naître un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Une délicieuse sensation prenait naissance au creux de ses reins…

Etait-il en train d'expérimenter ce que l'on appelait, le désir?

Le fait que ce soit Byakuya Kuchiki, Seigneur du pôle nord, père fouettard en puissance, le gars qui possédait autant d'humour qu'une scie rouillée en plein hiver… qui cherchait à le séduire… qui le séduisait déjà… ne faisait que le confronter à la réalité…

Un doigt lui releva le menton, instinctivement, il baissa les yeux. L'écharpe avait depuis longtemps glissée… L'index de son futur conjoint caressait ses lèvres entrouvertes…

Une quinte de toux vint le tirer de sa rêverie.

A sa plus grande horreur, il découvrit un Junchyro Ukitaké qui sortait d'une pièce adjacente avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient trois tasses.

_Quinze minutes pour préparer un thé, c'est plus qu'assez…

Le taisho de la treizième division tout sourire fit le service.

_Ukitaké, je doute que votre état de santé vous permette ce genre d'excentricité. Vous pouvez même emporter la théière pour votre collection.

_Je savais bien qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle Meijing… Mais peut-être est-ce l'âge car je n'ai pas souvenance d'avoir ce genre de passe-temps.

_Peut-être une visite chez Unohana pour une sénilité précoce?

Jushyro prit quelques gorgées de thé avant de répondre sur un ton qui dénotait d'un réel amusement.

_Je ne pense pas qu'une boisson chaude fasse du bien à votre fiancé…

_Non en effet.

_Renji aurait pu le divertir…

_Cette conversation stérile n'aurait surtout pas débutée puisque mon fukutaisho serait déjà en train de passer la serpillière dans les locaux de la sixième division.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette idée m'avait traversée l'esprit…

Ichigo avait cessé de suivre cette conversation embarrassante depuis un moment. La seule chose qu'il en retenait toutefois, c'était que son fiancé, désirait être seul avec lui.

Cette pensée, étrangement, ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment…

Makoto ne devrait jamais l'apprendre!

Deux coups à la porte vinrent le sortir de ces pensés.

Cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Rukia…

La jeune femme salua les deux capitaines avant de lui adresser la parole:

_Nii-sama, comment vous sentez-vous?

La brunette avait eu tôt fait de remarquer la proximité de Byakuya…

Son petit visage taquin ne montrait aucun signe d'étonnement. Evidemment en temps que futur belle-soeur, elle devait avoir été mise au courant.

_Nii-sama? Vous êtes tout rouge… Je suis persuadé que vous devez couver un rhume à cause de cette tenue.

La tenue?

…

Cette fois, il allait réellement mourir de honte et tout ça, à cause de Makoto Suan!

La femme n'en avait pas démordu, c'était soit dormir nu ou accepter ce genre de vêtement en soie assez obscène, tout cela à la seule fin de garantir _une bonne entente conjugale_.

Ichigo comprenait aujourd'hui de quelle harmonie la sournoise discourait.

Il chercha vivement le haori de Byakuya qui avait aussi glissé, pour le remettre en place. Au passage, il recouvrit une de ses cuisses exposées.

_Byakuya nii-sama, je crois que la chaleur corporelle alliée à peu de réiatsu est la meilleure façon pour réchauffer un corps gelé… Voyez la quantité de vêtement qu'il utilise.

Ichigo n'avait pas revu son ami depuis son retour à Karakura. Bien entendu, grâce à Renji, il savait qu'elle s'était bien rétablit. Mais cette jeune femme pour qui il s'était démené lui avait réellement manquée. Tchad, Uriyu, et Orihimé s'étaient doutés de son orientation sexuelle bien avant lui, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi… Comment un adolescent pourrait dormir avec dans sa chambre une fille si mignonne, sans songer une seule fois à des choses embarrassantes? Même l'intérêt tout sauf amical d'Himé lui était passé inaperçu.

_Ru… Rukia, tu vas arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi, je vais très bien.

_Oh, je ne crois pas…

L'orangé connaissait ce petit air faussement angélique.

_C'est enseigné à l'académie, deux corps dans le plus simple appareil…

_Tu vas te taire (gronda-t-il)?

_Grand dieu, vous commencez à délirer…

Le regard chocolat lui promit mille douleur mais Rukia l'innocence incarnée, en l'embarrassant, se vengeait évidemment du fait qu'il n'avait jamais répondu à une seule de ses lettres.

Renji lui avait affirmé que son amie s'inquiétait beaucoup à son sujet.

Elle s'en voulait pour son absence mais lui, comprenait qu'elle-même avait ses propres soucis… Et puis, étant shinigami, cette dernière, ne pouvait venir à Karakura sans ordre direct de ses supérieurs.

Par ailleurs, elle devait mieux s'entendre avec son aîné pour lui parler si ouvertement.

_Rukia-chan,

_Hai, Ukitaké taisho?

_Tu devrais cesser de taquiner, ton futur beau-frère. Le danger de ce soir était bien réel. Nous sommes arrivés tardivement.

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

_Je… Je suis navrée de la puérilité de mon attitude, Ichigo. Je ne croyais pas que…

Deux coups assez vifs se firent entendre à la porte. Renji pénétra dans la pièce suivit de trois autres personnes. Leurs habits étaient similaires à ceux des shinigamis, toutefois, la couleur violine liserée de noir différait. Ils saluèrent la tête de famille Kuchiki puis reportèrent leur attention sur l'adolescent.

_Taisho, désolé mais ils se sont montrés plutôt insistants…

Byakuya d'un signe de la main, invita son second au silence. Les hommes posèrent un genou au sol devant leur jeune maître.

_Ichigodono, nous vous supplions d'accepter nos excuses! Votre honorable grand-père nous a demandé de vous escorter au clan. Une fois entre ses murs vous serez à l'abri.

_Je conduirais personnellement mon fiancé auprès de Kagemiya.

Le meneur outré se redressa.

_Seigneur Kuchiki, vous n'y songez pas! Le protocole…

_Vous avez déjà prouvé votre incompétence suffisamment.

_Nous sommes plus d'une vingtaine…

L'homme se retrouva subitement face contre terre, écrasé sous le poids d'un réiatsu colossal. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde mais l'autre mit plus d'une minute à se redresser. Il suait et respirait rapidement. Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, il s'inclina vivement devant le chef de la maison Kuchiki.

_Renji, nous y allons!

Sans un mot de plus, le capitaine souleva son promis.

Rukia adressa un clin d'œil à son ami qui ne savait définitivement plus ou se mettre.

Le garçon fut reconnaissant à son fiancé de ne pas utiliser son shunpo.

Dans son état actuel, il n'aurait pu le supporter.

Après trente bonnes minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un toit.

Ichigo put voit l'entrée du domaine.

Six hommes en arme gardaient les grandes portes.

_Nous sommes à l'accès du nord, le plus proche et aussi celui réservé au Seigneur et à sa famille.

Ichigo observait attentivement les lèvres du capitaine, il ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard.

_Ce fut une première approche dépassant mes espérances… Je crois fermement que nous devrions avancer le mariage. Pour les jours à venir, je vous laisse mon vice capitaine. Je ne me sentirais apaisé qu'une fois que vous serez sous ma protection exclusive.

En un bond il atterrit prestement, surprenant les hommes en faction.

Ils n'eurent aucune difficulté pour s'introduire dans la propriété. Byakuya connaissait apparemment la direction à emprunter et il s'exécuta, faisant fi de l'escorte nouvellement formée qui les suivait. Il fallut quinze minutes encore pour parvenir à l'énorme manoir. Là, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant se laissa reposer au sol, sur les tapis de l'immense vestibule.

La main de son fiancer n'avait toujours pas quitter sa taille…

_Ichigo, avant de vous sustenter de quelque façon que ce soit, j'aimerais que vous laissiez à Renji le soin d'examiner votre nourriture.

Le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres.

Byakuya avait été extrêmement bon et même plus encore avec lui, pouvait-il escompter que le noble ne lui en tienne pas rigueur s'il faisait preuve d'une nouvelle audace?

…

Une main se posa sur sa joue, coupant court à ses réflexions.

_Je… Je suis tenu dans le secret le plus absolu… Pourquoi m'en veut-on?

_Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai refusé de nombreux o-miai, nos fiançailles ont pu froisser quelqu'un. Certains pourraient tenter de vous enlever afin de vous rallier à leur cause. Vous seriez désavoué mais même sans votre héritage, vous représentez un enjeu de puissance conséquent… Avec votre apparition, la succession de Kagemiya s'en trouve modifiée, il ne serait pas mensonger de dire que…

Le noble ne termina pas sa phrase.

_Et bien, et bien… Kuchikidono, je m'attendais à un peu plus de retenu de votre part.

Lentement, l'intéressé s'écarta du jeune homme.

Iteyoshi Kagemya était suivit par Makoto Suan.

_Par Kido nous avons été averti de votre comportement… pour le moins audacieux.

_Je veille aux intérêts qui sont les miens.

_Mon petit-fils demeure sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à ce que je consente à vous le céder! Aujourd'hui encore nous avons reçu des émissaires de diverses familles… certaines qui préféreraient nous être assujettis.

Ichigo suivait le débat…

Il en était tombé si bas que l'on pouvait parler de lui, comme un morceau de viande à offrir au plus offrant.

Une main se referma brièvement autour de son bras.

Makoto Suan…

Sa suivante ne lui jeta pas un regard.

Elle l'assurait simplement de son appui et l'invitait à conserver une maîtrise intacte de lui-même.

Renji dans son coin, pestait contre ces maudits nobles qui lui fichaient la gerbe. Encore tout retourné par la récente nouvelle du mariage prochain de son Taisho avec son ami, il suivait la scène de loin.

Comment et surtout pourquoi Ichigo supportait tout ça?

Byakuya et lui se détestaient.

Tous deux jouaient-ils à une comédie des plus grotesques en éprouvant les limites de l'autre?

_Celui à faire preuve d'impudence ici, c'est vous Kagemiya-san. Par respect pour Ichigo, je vais oublier votre égarement passager. Mon fiancer a été mit en danger à plusieurs reprises sans que je n'en sois informé! Mon fukutaisho sera chargé de le suivre comme son ombre. Dès cet après-midi, les meilleurs shinigamis sous mes ordres lui porteront assistance. Votre meilleure option est de leur faire bon accueil. Nous savons tous les deux que je peux réduire en cendre les affaires florissantes de votre vous appartiendra d'en référer au Gotei 13 dont je suis un des capitaines ou alors au porte-parole des grandes familles nobles… A ce propos, mon secrétaire ne reçoit pas sans une prise de rendez-vous au préalable et mon carnet étant lui-même chargé, je doute de pouvoir vous recevoir dans l'immédiat.

L'_ancien_ s'adressant à Makoto Suan dit:

_Je verrais mon petit-fils plus tard, je suis persuadé qu'il manque encore de sommeil.

Renji sourcilla, qui aurait envie de dormir après tout ça?

Pourtant l'enfant ne broncha pas, il songea seulement à enlever le haori noir pour le rendre à son propriétaire qui remit le vêtement en place. Lorsqu'il en vint à l'écharpe, le capitaine de la sixième division l'accepta, mais juste le temps de le replacer autour du cou de son promis… Sans en lâcher les deux pans, il se pencha lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes.

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux, ses jambes s'étaient faites fébriles… et son cœur, son cœur menaçait encore de s'extirper de sa poitrine… Son premier baiser, qui bien que chaste revêtait tout une symbolique… Les premières fois restaient toujours gravées dans les mémoires, surtout celles de ce genre là… Quand il parvint à lui faire face de nouveau, il cru voir les commissures des lèvres du capitaine se soulever comme en proie à un tic qui aurait pu s'apparenter à… un sourire? Cela avait été une fois encore si furtif qu'il ne pouvait le certifier. Son imagination ne cessait de lui jouer des tours.

_Vous pouvez vous reposer sur mon vice-capitaine.

Makoto Suan posa une main sur son épaule, lui signifiant par là même qu'il devait prendre congé.

Renji de son côté était encore dubitatif, mais si les subtilités des nobles et leurs folies lui échappaient, en revanche, il ferait confiance à ses certitudes.

_Ne me fait pas mentir, Renji.

Son capitaine remettait entre ses mains la vie de son futur époux.

Sur son honneur, il n'échouerait pas, d'autant qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo.

Un silence bref suivit le départ des trois…

Silence qui fut interrompu par le rire du vieux noble.

Les deux se jaugèrent…

_Byakuya, avec ce baiser vous comprenez aisément que vous ne pouvez plus faire machine arrière concernant le mariage? Encore heureux qu'aucun domestique n'aie assisté à cela ou votre honneur en aurait pris un coup. Je me souviens du temps où vous n'étiez qu'un gamin fort bruyant et impulsif. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

_Vous essayez de me dire que vous m'avez provoqué pour que je me compromette devant vous, avec Ichigo?

_Je veux dire que je me pose encore la question de la possibilité qu'un parchemin sans conteste authentique, puisse être retrouvé par un domestique lors d'un nettoyage annuel, sous quelques vieilles tentures dans un coffret.

_Vous avez outrepassé toutes les limites…

_Pensez-vous que je déteste mon petit-fils? Je ne l'aurais jamais confié à une personne qui ne…

_Je ne vous invite pas à terminer cette phrase. La demande d'alliance m'a été présentée par le conseil et je n'avais aucun choix.

_Mon enfant, j'aurai huit cent cinquante ans cette année, n'insultez donc pas mon intelligence! Nous nous verrons cette après-midi afin de définir les clauses du contrat de mariage. Nous sommes tous deux d'avis d'en terminer au plus vite.

Le capitaine lui tourna le dos mais avant de s'en aller, il ajouta:

_Ichigo est sous le coup du Kido 105. J'exige qu'il soit enlevé au plus tôt!

_Isshin arrivera sous peu, ce sera fait.

Kagemiya vit le jeune homme disparaître de sa vue, il se laissa alors aller à un rire tonitruant, peu digne de son rang. Une voix vint l'interrompre.

_Vous et vos messes basses!

_Fils… Le capitaine semble plus troublé qu'il ne le laissait paraître s'il n'a même pas ressenti ta présence. C'est un très bon signe, n'est-ce pas?

_C'est impardonnable… Ichigo est votre petit-fils et vous osez l'inclure dans vos desseins manichéens…

_Tu te trompes de cible Isshin et tu le sais.

_Vous êtes aussi coupable pour avoir joué le jeu de cet homme!

_Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, il s'agit de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il est de mon devoir de garantir un avenir à mon héritier.

_Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

_Si tu n'avais pas accéléré sa croissance avec le hougyoku, la question serait remise à une centaine d'année de plus. Alors, tu vas aller le trouver et m'ôter ce Kido!

_Je vous déteste!

_C'est exactement le sentiment que ton fils éprouve à ton égard, prions pour que la chaîne s'interrompe avec la prochaine génération!

A suivre…

* * *

Jeudi 19 Février 2009


	6. Un beau visage est le plus beau de tous

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Mel**:

Je faisais référence au fait que dans l'anime, Byakuya ne peut pas voir Ichigo en peinture ^_^.

Bya-chan a toujours le mot _gentil_ pour le descendre,

(même lorsqu'il consent tacitement au départ de Rukia et Renji pour le Hueco mundo…).

Voui, j'aime aussi les petits ingénus à dévergonder… en tout cas, dans cette fic

(hihihi!) A+

**Tidus**:

Ben, y'avait qu'à demander, la voici la suiteuh…

Merci pour ton petit message.

A+

**

* * *

**

x

**My Everything…**

**Un beau visage est le plus beau de tous les spectacles; **

**et l'harmonie la plus douce est le son de la voix de celui que l'on aime (1)**

* * *

Ichigo, le souffle court, s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Finalement, alors qu'il croyait ne plus parvenir à s'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée, le sommeil l'avait emporté sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce thé que Makoto lui avait apporté?

Elle n'aurait pas osée?

L'adolescent avait tout le corps en nage…

Il ne se rappelait pas exactement de son rêve, mais simplement de la sensation d'intense bien être qu'il avait retiré. Son kimono lui collait désagréablement à la peau.

Son fundoshi lui-même était… tout collant?

Ichigo souleva les draps et ne pu que constater la large auréole qui marquait son sous-vêtement et pas uniquement… Le haut de ses cuisses était tout aussi souillé, ainsi que la première étoffe qui le recouvrait.

Un instant de panique succéda à sa découverte.

C'était après tout, la première fois qu'un tel accident lui arrivait.

Il se sentit submerger par une mortification sans borne. Ce sentiment devenait une habitude maintenant! Le garçon croisa les bras sur son visage, que devait-il faire?

…

Makoto Suan avait fini par lui apporter quelques points d'explications. Tout d'abord, il faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie en apprenant le prix que coûtait le ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu de son promis… Sa gouvernante lui avait affirmé grosso modo, qu'avec le prix de l'écharpe, elle n'aurait plus jamais à travailler durant toute sa vie et vivrait dans l'opulence, elle, et ses arrières petits enfants… Et quand on savait la durée de vie des habitants de la soul society… L'adolescent avait voulu retourner sur ses pas pour rendre le présent, mais elle avait eu tôt fait de lui affirmer que ce serait un désaveu de sa part… Il l'avait vivement conservé alors, le pliant avec grand soin avant de le ranger dans une cassette.

En ce qui concernait le baiser devant témoin… C'était une action très grave du fait de sa virginité. Si Byakuya pour une raison ou une autre devait renoncer aux épousailles, il encourait d'être purement et simplement déchu de son rang dans la demeure Kuchiki. En effet, si voler le pucelage de son fiancer et se rétracter après était passible d'une peine capitale pour un adulte, à moins de démontrer un quelconque complot, le baiser vous garantissait d'être mis au banc de la société. C'était une loi garante des bonnes mœurs et inaliénable pour la haute noblesse.

Ichigo avait songé à Léi et bénit l'arrivée de ses amies pour une raison qui lui échappait…

Pourtant, poussé par la curiosité, il avait ce soir là réellement voulu connaître ce que c'était que de recevoir un baiser… Tout le monde en parlait... La sensation de vos lèvres, de votre bouche étant ravis par une autre plus experte…

Et bien, c'était mille fois mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer…

Ce qu'était ce fameux Kido 105 lui avait aussi été expliqué… Les minutes les plus embarrassantes de son existence jusqu'à lors… Il n'avait même pas voulu écouter la rémission demandée par son géniteur. Cette technique était employée sur la majeure partie des jeunes de la noblesse.

La virginité étant une donnée précieuse et pour s'assurer qu'elle fut conservée jusqu'au mariage, la libido se faisait bridée. Cela allait même plus loin, l'instinct même pouvait se mettre alors en berne jusqu'à ce qu'un partenaire dit idéal, l'éveil.

Malheureusement, l'appréciation mutuelle n'était que trop rarement pris en compte lors des noces arrangées.

Toutes ces années, il s'était sentit anormal, honteux même parfois auprès de ses camarades. S'il préférait traîner seul, il y avait une raison… Bien entendu, Ichigo en avait eu marre qu'on se moque de la couleur de ses cheveux! Etre harcelé par des fantômes qu'il était le seul à distinguer n'aidait pas et ne faisait qu'ajouter à son mal être… Mais bon dieu, le faire se sentir tout bonnement impuissant… Des années qu'il n'avait pas pu aborder le sujet par honte. Isshin était médecin mais il avait craint que son paternel ne se foute de lui… alors qu'il était la cause de son mal être. L'adolescent avait trouvé Lei plaisant, sans pour autant connaître ce déferlement que son shinigami de fiancé avait fait naître chez lui…

Renji devait certainement avoir entendu sa conversation avec Suan-san… En plus, Rukia et Ukitaké de part leur rang, connaissaient à coup sûr la signification de ce kido.

Quant à Byakuya, avait-il compris à quel point il le trouvait attirant?

…

Comment allait-il faire pour s'ôter de ses habits poisseux? Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait la salle de bain.

Ichigo enterra sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Le souvenir du baiser avec le capitaine lui revenait encore en mémoire et à son plus grand embarras, son corps traître réagissait de la façon la plus savoureuse qui soit…

Une aide devrait lui être apportée puisqu'il ne savait pas comment gérer cela…

Il réfléchit maintes fois aux options qui lui restaient. Si jamais Makoto le trouvait dans cette situation, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre probablement… Elle serait certainement dégoûtée et le penserait anormal…

Ichigo se mordit les lèvres.

Un gémissement traître se répercuta dans la salle.

Tout son corps en feu était à présent soumis à la plus douce des tortures…

Les vagues de plaisir ne se limitaient plus à son bassin, tout son être était dans le centre d'une turbulence qui lui faisait perdre le peu de raison qui s'accrochait désespérément à son esprit embrumé.

S'en était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter!

Renji faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, lorsqu'une tête emmitouflée dans une couverture apparut par la porte coulissante.

_Yo… j'ai un problème!

_T'es dingue, je ne dois absolument pas t'adresser la parole.

_Arrête… de gueuler… crétin! Tu veux… ameuter tout le… monde?

_C'est toi qui crie!

_Tu m'aides ou pas… boke?

Trente secondes plus tard, Ichigo était assis sur son futon, toujours enveloppé du drap. Renji qui avait au moins une bonne cinquantaine de question rongeait son frein. Le garçon gigotait inconfortablement, les joues rouges.

La fraise était vraiment _mignonne_.

_Allez, j'ai dis que je t'aiderais, non?

_J'ai…

Il paraissait essoufflé, couvait-il un rhume?

_Renji, j'ai… cette chose qui ne veut pas partir… Je ne veux pas que l'on me trouve comme ça.

_Cette… chose?

Le vice capitaine le fixa encore une minute avant de se mettre à rire. C'était plus qu'évident. A l'académie c'était un des sorts de Kido qui l'avait amusé lui et ses compères.

_Tu veux dire que tu bandes?

Ichigo lui jeta à la tête une de ses sandales qu'il évita facilement.

_Renji… aide-moi… tout de suite…

Le shinigami fit de grands yeux et se colla contre le mur pour mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux.

_Mais t'es malade! Si je pose un doigt sur toi, je vais me faire écharper!

L'orangé le fixa quelques secondes avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles cette fois. L'autre côté de sa sandale alla s'écraser sur la tête aux cheveux écarlates.

_Espèce de vieux cochon! Pervers!

_Okay… J'avais mal compris! Sois tu prends une douche froide ou bien alors… tu sais bien… Utilise ta main! Ou encore (ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sibyllin) Byakuya négocie avec ton grand-père, je peux te l'appeler.

Ichigo était à la recherche d'un meuble dans cette chambre dépouillée, au moins quelque chose de suffisamment gros pour fendre le crâne dur de son _ancien_ camarade.

Il n'en eut guère le loisir car, Makoto Suan armée de son éventail, asséna à la chose rouge un coup sur le crâne!

_De…HORS!

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

_Jeune étourdi, que vous ai-je enseigné?

_Personne ne doit… avec mon autorisation pénétrer dans ma chambre, sauf… vous ou mes serviteurs.

_Byakuya vous attend, ainsi qu'une surprise! Nous devons vous rendre présentable en trente minutes. En ce qui concerne votre… embarras. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Je devrais en informer votre grand-père et votre promis. C'est un signe de… bonne santé, dirons-nous. La date du mariage a été avancée. Une douche froide réglera votre problème. Je vais faire venir vos deux serviteurs.

_Non!

_Ichigo, il est d'usage que deux domestiques suivent le marié chez son nouvel époux. Ces deux jeunes gens sont allés à bonne école. Que vous soyez en train de prendre le thé ou en plein ébat avec votre conjoint revient au même pour eux. Le kido 158 empêche toute divulgation d'information. Néanmoins votre malaise étant compréhensible, ils n'entreront qu'une fois que vous serez dans le bain. Hâtez-vous, l'eau de la douche doit être glacée… vous en serez débarrassé très facilement.

…

Les ablutions pouvaient vite devenir un véritable chemin de croix pour l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Tout dépendait de son humeur. Passer des minutes dans un bain parfumé à faire trempette devenait vite lassant. Il lui fallait ensuite accepter de se faire étaler sur la peau une bonne dose de crème en tout genre. Si le garçon acceptait les manucures, il avait été catégorique quant au fait de lui poudrer le teint, ou même d'_élargir_ son regard avec un maquillage quelconque…

…

L'adolescent crut à une vaste plaisanterie lorsqu'on lui présenta la tenue qu'il allait devoir mettre. Il savait maintenant que le port du rouge servait à afficher son état de puceau aux yeux de tous… mais de la à lui faire porter un _chihaya, c'était la honte. Selon Makoto Suan, ce vêtement revêtait une signification erronée chez les humains. Tous les jeunes mariés vierges indifféremment mâles ou femelles en portaient à partir d'un délai de deux jours avant le mariage._

_Deux jours…_

_Il avait été trop assommé pour continuer à argumenter. _

_C'est donc ainsi qu'il se rendit dans le salon, tabi aux pieds et une bande de soie rouge nouée autour du cou. A Renji il jeta un regard noir, se méprenant sur les œillades insistantes de son ami. Le _fukutaisho au fait de quelques coutumes nobles, depuis le temps passé à seconder son Taisho, trouvait son ami diablement sexy… Il se posta à la porte auprès de deux shinigamis de sa division qui détaillèrent le futur époux de leur chef, en s'attardant un peu trop sur certaines partie de son corps. Un coup d'œil de sa part et les hommes rentrèrent dans le rang.

Makoto Suan le précéda, mais le garçon caché derrière un pan du battant coulissant ne bougea pas. Renji roula des yeux et le poussa légèrement… mais rien n'y fit.

_Dé-gage espèce de bâtard!

Un fin sourcil rouge se souleva et l'orangé fut projeté dans la salle avec plus de force, la tête la première. Inutile de dire qu'il s'étala de tout son long…

_Renji (hurla l'intéressé à quatre pattes), tu vas mourir espèce de tête d'allumette!

De l'autre côté le vice capitaine referma le panneau, des gouttes de sueur serpentant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Byakuya allait sûrement lui faire la peau avant!

Pourtant il ne cherchait qu'à aider…

Il était trop jeune pour mourir!

Ichigo se releva et fit volt face pour aller en découdre.

_Ichi-nii…

Cette voix!

Non!

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'une tête châtain clair se jeta dans ses bras en larme. Karin plus réservée se tenait juste à côté, son éternel air blasé bien en place.

…

La colère, oui… La haine aussi… Ses deux sentiments le consumèrent sur l'instant.

Il écarta sa petite sœur un peu rudement, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Kagemiya.

Les deux autres hommes autour de la table, et bien… il les ignora !

_Vous aviez promis… J'avais votre parole que si je me soumettais à votre volonté, vous les laisseriez mener leurs vies comme elles l'entendaient.

Kagemiya reposa sa tasse de thé en poussant un profond soupir.

_Makoto votre enseignement laisse à désirer.

Se faire ignorer, là, c'était la goutte d'eau. Il remonta ses manches.

_Vous n'avez jamais été shinigami, n'est-ce pas?

_Non.

_Alors j'aurais la consolation de t'avoir refais le portrait vieil homme!

Avant qu'il n'atteigne son détesté grand-père, il buta contre Kuchiki Byakuya. D'abord intimidé pour une raison incompréhensible, il tenta de se reprendre.

_Doke!

_Ou alors quoi?

Ichigo fit un pas sur le côté mais le capitaine apparut derrière lui. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva le dos collé contre le torse de son fiancé qui le maintint contre lui grâce à un bras puissant passé autour de sa taille. La main gauche du capitaine lui avait relevé le menton afin qu'il ait un accès facile à ses lèvres… Cette fois, l'homme ne fit pas semblant… L'adolescent sentit sa langue dans sa bouche, alors que la sensation lente mais certaine de se liquéfier devenait imminente… Les lèvres sensuelles glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots en toute intimité.

_Il ne faut pas se précipiter lors des premières fois avant d'être aguerri. Nous aurons plus de pratique…

Son souffle contre son oreille lui donna le frisson.

_Ichi-nii, je vous signale qu'il y a des enfants ici! Papa commence sérieusement à s'asphyxier, bien que cela soit un détail… Dans tous les cas, prenez une chambre!

Ichigo tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de l'autre, vainement.

_Asseyez-vous, à présent (ajouta nonchalamment Byakuya)!

Il se surprit à obéir, alors que son vénérable grand-père se fendait la poire avec distinction derrière sa tasse de thé. Le garçon s'interrogea… s'il le voulait assez fort… est-ce que le vieux pourrait avaler la porcelaine avec? Il y avait une bizarrerie dans les gènes du côté paternel, ça, il l'avait toujours su!

_Allons Isshin, il faut que jeunesse se fasse. De toutes façons, tu sais pour y avoir assister, que les formalités ont été accomplies. Ils s'appartiennent déjà. De mon temps après la signature, les mariés se mettaient immédiatement en ménage.

Yuzu posa une main sur celle de son père en signe d'apaisement.

_Ichigo (reprit Karin), tu te doutes bien que je suis déjà au courant de cette histoire de shinigami? J'ai d'ailleurs mis Karin à la page depuis belle lurette, la pauvre croyait avoir perdu la raison le jour où elle a vu Kon glousser devant un magazine… que j'imagine interdit aux mineurs! Ishida et les autres m'ont informé de ce qui se tramait en coulisse… Stop, tu les étrangleras plus tard! Karin et moi, nous avons demandé au vieux de nous emmener à ton mariage dans le seul but de t'en dissuader! Nous ferons front ensemble… Enfin, c'est ce que nous avions l'intention de te dire, vu que tu décrivais ton futur mari comme un despote pète-sec caractériel (elle reprit son souffle), un potentat aristocratique doublé d'un…

_K… Karinchan, je pense que nous avons compris…

_Oui Yuzu, je disais donc! Un potentat…

_Non, après…

_Oui! Tu m'as l'air en fait, plus que disposé!

Après la satire de sa jumelle, l'innocente Yuzu fit un large sourire. Elle proposa à Byakuya un biscuit posé sur la table basse, dans une jolie corbeille en osier.

_Félicitation, Ichi-nii, c'est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et… (elle rosit) très mignon. Maintenant nous devrons appeler Rukia, nee-san. J'avais vraiment peur que ce soit un vieillard comme papa mais je suis rassurée. Tu as notre bénédiction.

Elle se mit à grignoter un des biscuits, fière de tout le courage dont elle avait fait montre afin de prouver son soutien à son grand frère. Isshin était évidemment au trente-sixième dessous.

Ishigo se sentait tout simplement mortifié et aussi inquiet. Son cher et tendre continuait à manger son biscuit avec élégance, sous le regard admiratif de Yuzu.

Est-ce que le monde devenait fou?

Il se faisait _(encore)_ peloter allègrement par Kuchiki Byakuya, le Mister freez de la Soul Society. C'était un précédent… comme si le docteur Mad se transformait en véritable mécène, ou alors que le Shérif de Notthingam devenait le défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin, ou bien même que Skeletor se mettait à compter fleurette à musclor…

_Ichigo?

L'adolescent remarqua enfin que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et que Byakuya lui offrait sa main afin de l'aider à se relever. Mince, il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la conversation.

Il suivit néanmoins le capitaine. Renji se tenait au garde à vous et remercia le ciel que son Taisho paraissait plus préoccuper par la fraise, suffisamment pour remettre sa punition à plus tard…

Le garçon fut mené dans une cour privée, là où dominait un parc arboré. En franchissant la tonnelle, c'était comme plonger dans un autre monde, une oasis de sérénité. Un papillon coloré leur coupa la route pour aller se poser dans un massif.

L'adolescent se sentait inexplicablement, en proie à une réelle culpabilité.

_Karin est parfois extrême… Je n'ai jamais dis les choses en ces termes…

A la vérité, n'avait-il pas dit pire?

_Ichigo, après demain, nous serons unis…

_C'est une obligation pour vous, je le sais…

_…

_Vous devez trouver que je parle trop… Je continuerais à prendre des leçons avec Suan-san.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'ombre d'un cerisier.

_Ichigo, notre relation a débuté dans la douleur… J'aimerais m'excuser pour cela. Vous êtes mon égal sur bien des points et sur d'autres, vous me surpassez. Mes parents ont eu un ménage heureux, c'est ce que je souhaite pour nous. Vous serez mon autre, celui qui sera le plus proche de moi et sur qui je devrai me reposer. Le bien de nos deux familles passe par notre bonne entente.

_Je comprends Kuchiki-dono.

Le garçon s'appuya contre l'arbre en savourant le doux parfum qui lui faisait songer à celui de Byakuya.

_Mes parents ont pu commettre de nombreuses erreurs, ils ont néanmoins su m'offrir de leurs vivants, l'illusion d'un bonheur sans tâche.

Les deux mains de l'homme s'abattirent avec vigueur contre le tronc, l'emprisonnant.

_J'exige un plus grand investissement de votre part, d'autant que nous savons tous les deux que je ne vous laisse en aucun cas indifférent.

Les joues du plus jeune se colorèrent.

_Navré! Je ne cherchais pas à vous gêner…

_C'est bon…

_…d'autant que nous ferons des choses infiniment plus embarrassantes.

_Byakuya tout ce que vous dites…

_Je suis aussi un homme… Un homme qui vous trouve, fresa, tout simplement stimulant dans ces habits écarlates.

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant ne savait trop quelle attitude adopter. Les mots du capitaine le faisaient se sentir tout chose…

_Ichigo, lors du contrat prénuptial, il est de rigueur que lorsque l'un des partenaires est jeune, l'aîné se voit dans l'obligation de patienter quelques années avant de consommer l'union.

_Nous attendrons donc…

_Justement non, le matin qui suivra nos épousailles, votre virginité sera un lointain souvenir.

Comment… Comment l'homme pouvait prononcer ce genre de phrase en gardant tout son sérieux… Ses yeux sombres n'avaient même pas cillés.

Cette fois le gamin bravache ne sut plus où se mettre, d'autant que les mots déplacés de son fiancé troublaient son esprit et son corps… Il réfugia son visage contre le haori blanc mais un doigt lui releva le menton.

_Vous ne voulez pas m'appartenir?

Ce même doigt se posa sur ses lèvres traçant leurs contours… L'adolescent ne parvint à retenir un gémissement langoureux.

_J'exige une fidélité absolue aussi bien pour vous que pour moi.

L'orangé avait cessé d'écouter les paroles du capitaine. Il se sentait fiévreux… en proie à un besoin délicieusement atroce, que cette bouche exhibée devant lui ne cessait d'attiser. Il voulait absolument de ses lèvres contre les siennes et tant pis s'il ne suivait pas le protocole! A sa plus grande surprise, lorsque sa raison s'opacifia et que ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de son fiancé… il rencontra une passion surpassant la sienne.

Une ferveur beaucoup plus expérimentée…

Les baisers envahirent ses lèvres, son cou, glissèrent sur ses épaules alors que son vêtement était écarté… Un cri lui échappa lorsque la bouche se mit à sucer un de ses tétons durcis par le désir.

Il était comme perdu en pleine mer et sa seule bouée n'était autre que Byakuya Kuchiki, il devait simplement s'y accrocher…

…

Mais le déluge cessa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Byakuya le fixait avec un feu dans le regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce dernier baisa ses lèvres avant de reculer sensiblement, tout en conservant son visage entre ses mains.

_Navré de vous avoir entraîné sur ce terrain…

Mais Ichigo se sentait plus que jamais en feu, il ne contrôlait absolument rien à ces nouvelles sensations qui réclamaient à corps et à cri un assouvissement.

_Kuchikidono, Kagemiyadono… Vous êtes là…

L'adolescent tourna le dos à Makoto Suan pour dissimuler son _trouble_ plus qu'évident. Byakuya, lui, demeurait inchangé en apparence. L'orangé fit quelques pas laissant son fiancé s'entretenir avec la dame.

_J'avais encore droit à deux minutes et trente-neuf secondes. Plus jeune vous m'aviez habitué à votre ponctualité.

_Kuchikidono, vous savez parfaitement que le temps imparti dépend de la discrétion du chaperon. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'accorder une heure… mais dans votre cas je crains que les dix minutes soient déjà trop…

Byakuya allait parler mais elle le vit se figer la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Tout alla très vite, la seconde d'après, il se retrouva aux côtés d'Ichigo pour dévier à l'aide de son épée des shuriken.

_Renji…

Le fukutaisho s'évanouissait déjà entre les arbres, bientôt suivi par sept hommes de sa division.

Le plus jeune noble n'avait pas tout compris…

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes qu'il lui devint évident qu'on venait une fois de plus, d'attenter à sa vie…

Il y a encore quelques mois, Ichigo s'en serait moqué…

Durant cette guerre contre Aizen, l'enfant en était arrivé à un niveau de désespérance ou sa survit lui importait peu, tant qu'il parvenait à voir la fin du shinigami renégat. Il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre lui et ce type… Etait-ce commun pour un adolescent d'avoir les mains tachées de sang… Etait-ce normal d'avoir perdu le compte de ceux tombés sous son zanpakuto. Si exterminer un hollow biscornu ne lui causait aucun état d'âme, il n'en était pas de même pour un arrancar qui tenait tout de l'humain. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas failli une seule fois, réservant ses états d'âmes à ses nuits esseulées. Seul son serment de protéger de ceux qui lui étaient chers avait pu l'aider à aller de l'avant…

Le jeune Kagemiya posa la joue contre son fiancé.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent, il n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur cet homme pour le comprendre. Quelque chose avait ranimée une étincelle qui avait eu tôt fait de devenir une flamme, qui elle-même menaçait de se transformer en brasier… Une nouvelle euphorie si intense qui balayait tout sur son passage avait vu le jour… Il voulait pouvoir y goûter encore et encore…

Ichigo avait peur, oui, il se sentait terrifié à l'idée de périr maintenant! Il ne voulait plus sombrer dans un néant qui lui interdirait de revoir _ce_ visage.

_Ce n'est pas juste… (scanda-t-il à maintes reprises). Ce n'est pas juste de mourir maintenant alors que j'ai finalement envie de vivre…

Le capitaine lui enserra le bras presque douloureusement. Cette froideur métallique sur son visage venait de réapparaître, l'intimidant… C'est avec conviction que l'homme parla…

_Sur mon honneur, sur ma vie… Cela ne sera pas!

A suivre…

Samedi 21 Février 2009

* * *

(1) Auteur inconnu, la véritable phrase est: Un beau visage est le plus beau de tous les spectacles ; et l'harmonie la plus douce est le son de la voix de _celle_ que l'on aime

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur: **

C'est court mais j'étais vraiment très occupée cette semaine.

Je ne garantis rien mais j'essaie de voir si le prochain chapitre arrive dans le week-end.

Bye


	7. C'est une des superstitions de l'esprit

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Mel **:

Merci pour ta review.

Ellipse dis-tu ben… Non… ^__^

J'explique, puisque je suis l'auteur, je dispose d'une omnipotence absolue… héhé ! Tout ça pour dire qu'avec le nombre de chapitre écrit (à corriger), l'histoire à déjà bien évoluée…

**Tidus** :

Merci pour ta review.

Rhalala, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à cette question (snif),

et le suspense alors? ^o^

Mais bon, Bya-chan veille au grain!

**Lily-Yoruichi **:

Alors là, pour un coup de fouet, s'en est un! Merci beaucoup j'avais connu une baisse de régime terrible mais te lire m'a vraiment donné une énergie renouvelée et boum un nouveau chapitre!

Merci!

* * *

NDA:

Hello tout le monde, deux semaines, c'est fout ce que le temps passe vite. Que dire, que j'avais perdu toute motivation à cause d'un emploi du temps surchargé? Vraie! Les aléas de la vie font que parfois le temps manque et on s'enlise. C'est vraiment mauvais signe quand je me retrouve devant l'ordi, incapable de relire des chapitres déjà écris.

Il me faut un ordinateur portable d'urgence pour mettre à profit le temps passé à l'extérieur. Dis papa noël, tu ne voudrais pas passer un peu en avance? La carte bleue dans mon sac? Elle sert à quoi? Espèce de radin, j'espère qu'à la fin de l'année, Rudolph tombera malade et que tu te mangeras l'Everest!

Stoooop!

Vu que je suis complètement à l'ouest j'arrête…

ps: Je m'atèle immédiatement au chapitre suivant !

* * *

**My Everything…**

**C'est une des superstitions de l'esprit humain d'avoir imaginé que la virginité pouvait être une vertu. **

**Voltaire (1)**

* * *

Ichigo se sentait patraque ce matin.

Le branle-bas de combat avait été lancé et il ne s'en portait pas mieux. Aujourd'hui était prévu un déjeuner avec les membres les plus proches des deux familles. Le vieux Yamamoto avait déjà détaché deux capitaines à sa surveillance, ce qui le mettait dans un réel embarras… De plus, vu la condensation de personnalité en ce jour, deux autres taisho se joindraient à Histsu-chibi et Soi Fong.

Cela ferait trop mauvais genre si le fiancer du noble le plus en vue du Sereitei, issu lui-même de cette caste, se faisait assassiner si facilement. Un véritable chaos s'abattrait si l'idole du peuple qui avait exterminé Aizen, se faisait tuer.

L'adolescent qui n'avait pas remis les pieds à la Soul society depuis des mois, ignorait encore jusqu'à hier au soir qu'il était devenu ce genre de célébrité… Depuis son arrivée, cloîtré, il n'avait croisé que quelques serviteurs dont le menton touchait le sol quand ils le saluaient. Le manoir fourmillait de monde mais l'aile qu'il occupait était solidement gardée.

Une fois encore, il fut réveillé par Makoto. La femme avait installé un futon de fortune et dormait dans un coin de sa chambre. L'adolescent avait bien évidemment tenté de lui faire comprendre l'inutilité d'une mesure aussi drastique… Les serviteurs avaient arrangé pour Byakuya, une chambre de fortune à l'intérieur de son étude, dans la pièce d'à côté… Il se sentait en sécurité. Renji patrouillait côté jardin avec les lieutenants de la deuxième et dixième division.

Ichigo trouvait de temps à autre, un pétale de cerisier posé sur un coussin, sa table de travail, toujours à proximité… Cela avait débuté en se réveillant au matin. Il s'était mit à les recueillir soigneusement pour les ranger dans un minuscule sac en tissu qu'il portait sur lui. Ca sentait délicieusement bon. Toutefois, lorsqu'il s'attardait à y réfléchir, il se trouvait un peu trop nunuche. Son image de mâle virile en prenait un coup… mais il se sentait trop euphorique pour s'en soucier.

Son promis l'avait surpris en train de ranger un pétale dans le minuscule pot-pourri.

L'adolescent avait cru entrevoir un sourire en coin sur le beau visage mais comme presque toujours, il n'en était pas certain. Son sauveur occupait chacune de ses pensées. Lorsqu'il sentait naître la panique dût à la précarité de sa situation, il n'avait qu'à se souvenir de la promesse de Byakuya Kuchiki pour que ses craintes s'évanouissent. Ichigo ne voulait q'une chose, se retrouver encore une fois tout contre l'homme qu'il… qui avait ramené son cœur à la vie. C'était une sensation si incroyable que d'être emprisonné dans ces bras-là…

Cela revêtait de telles proportions que Makoto Suan, devait le rappeler à l'ordre constamment lors des fastidieuses leçons.

La femme renonça à l'informer des clauses du contrat de mariage, en voyant son élève l'observer à nouveau avec un sourire stupide. Cet enfant était tout simplement surprenant. Au lieu de trembler dans sa chambre, il paraissait complètement insouciant face à la menace qui planait sur lui.

L'intrus d'hier était parvenu à s'enfuir!

Peut-être était-ce cette habitude du danger…

La chaperonne referma le manuscrit devant elle. Aucun gosse n'aurait dû avoir à supporter cela. Elle en pensait de même pour le capitaine de la dixième division. A l'instar de son protéger, le Taisho aux cheveux blancs était certes puissant et l'avait prouvé lors de la guerre, mais elle les trouvait bien jeunes.

_Ichigo, je propose que nous allions jeter un œil à vos vêtements. Votre coiffeur devrait arriver sous peu, nous vous ajouterons de la longueur.

_Pour me faire ressembler à une femme?

Suan-san sortit son face-à-main, l'heure était venue d'employer une ruse enseignée par ses longues années de métier.

_Vous avez une chevelure saine et très soyeuse au toucher, je suis persuadé que votre futur époux appréciera de pouvoir y glisser la main… Certains hommes trouvent cela tout à fait… érotique.

En voyant rougir l'adolescent, elle sut qu'elle venait de remporter la victoire. Ce soi-disant grand guerrier, héro, resterait encore longtemps un gamin, charmant de surcroît. Byakuya-dono connaissait-il sa chance? Elle avait eu vent des accrochages permanents entre les deux hommes et elle espérait que le chef du clan Kuchiki, continue à se montrer doux avec l'enfant… surtout lors de la nuit de noce. Le capitaine avait refusé qu'elle aborde le thème de la sexualité lors de ses leçons. Il était dans son bon droit…

Elle vit Ichigo pousser un soupir de soulagement en s'apercevant des trois tenues qu'il allait porter. Elle avait appris à le connaître, il appréciait les vêtements confortables et la sobriété, tout en acceptant que quelques accessoires s'ajoutent à sa tenue. Le jeune noble n'avait pas vu ses sœurs depuis hier au soir et Makoto était certaine que les demoiselles devaient lui manquer. Néanmoins, l'adolescent se soumettait volontiers à ses _corvées_.

Il ne se plaignit même pas en apprenant qu'il devait à nouveau patauger dans un bain parfumé.

Aucun rougissement ne vint colorer ses joues, peut-être s'était-il accoutumé à sa présence… La femme pensait plutôt que l'étourdi était encore perché sur son nuage! Elle voulait qu'il réapprenne les bases. L'à peu près n'avait pas sa place auprès de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Finalement, Ichigo appréciait ses deux serviteurs, leur professionnalisme avait su le mettre en confiance.

L'orangé n'eut aucune difficulté à s'abandonner ensuite, aux mains expertes d'un masseur exerçant dans un salon de renom. Ses domestiques auraient pu s'atteler à cette tâche, mais tous deux ne possédaient qu'une connaissance de base dans le domaine. Son jeune client finit par s'endormir, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Makoto attendrit, sortie au milieu de la séance pour vérifier que le coiffeur attendait déjà. Elle croisa Byakuya Kuchiki qui discutait activement avec deux autres capitaines. L'homme avait délaissé ses vêtements de fonction pour d'autres habits d'apparats, son zanpakuto demeurait accroché à sa ceinture. Le futur époux était tout bonnement superbe… Elle dissimula un sourire derrière un éventail, son élève avait bien de la chance. Elle les salua mais dû marquer un temps d'arrêt, car le Seigneur Kuchiki s'adressa à elle.

_Comment se porte-t-il?

_Aucune trace de nervosité, c'est un peu étrange… Hier, il était tout tremblant dans vos…

_Ichigo… Suan-san, a été pris au dépourvu ce qui explique sa réaction de la veille. Cessez de le prendre à la légère! C'est en affrontant la plus grande menace que la Soul society ait connu qu'il en est ressortit diminué mais victorieux! Sa convalescence durera un certain temps, mais il n'a rien à envier aux capitaines du Gôtei! C'est lui faire insulte que de…

Le Taisho s'interrompit, prenant conscience des trois paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient et du fait que la véhémence de sa diatribe ne s'assortissait pas avec le ton dénué de méchanceté de la gouvernante.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les quatre…

La femme grâce à ses années dans le métier, parvint à s'empêcher de jubiler.

Décidément, son ancien élève même avec l'âge, conservait toujours ce caractère impétueux…

Elle allait parler quand un vacarme ahurissant la fit sursauter.

Makoto avait seulement cligné des paupières mais les trois shinigamis semblaient s'être évaporé comme par magie… Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit…

Shunpo…

Quand elle remit les pieds dans la salle après quelques secondes, elle trouva Ichigo aux prises avec le prétendu professionnel… La salle était sans dessus dessous… En plus des capitaines, les lieutenants aussi se tenaient debout là.

En trois mouvements, le jeune homme envoya l'autre au tapis!

Un coup au poignet pour le désarmer, un autre au plexus solaire pour le paralyser et un coup de genoux au menton finit de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le mur! Tous l'avaient laissé gérer la situation, conscient de son avantage. Ichigo même diminué demeurait redoutable. Cet enfant était une véritable force de la nature… Une tempête au corps d'athlète fin et élancé, sans une once de graisse. Son corps nu recouvert d'huile parfumée ne possédait aucun défaut…

Oh, mon dieu!

Une blonde à forte poitrine se mit à couiner et le capitaine Soi Fong rougit.

Pratique, Makoto enroula une serviette autour des hanches du garçon devenu couleur cerise.

_Dehors vous tous et emmenez-moi ce déchet!

Ils s'exécutèrent, quittant tous d'une façon ou d'une autre le lieu… Quoique la blonde dut être poussée à l'extérieur par son Taisho… lui-même embarrassé…

_Capitaine Kuchiki, plait-il?

_Ichigo… est-ce que…

_Comme vous me l'avez si bien fais comprendre, jeune homme, votre promis à l'étoffe d'un capitaine donc je doute qu'un tel contretemps puisse le traumatiser. De-HORS!

Elle roula des yeux.

Ces deux là ne se quittaient pas du regard. L'un rougissant comme la vierge pas effarouchée du tout qu'il était et l'autre, le visage impavide, tellement impassible qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter la pièce de son affriolant fiancé.

Makoto était consciente des limites de sa fonction, elle ne pouvait quand même pas jeter le chef du clan Kuchiki dehors à coup de pied… à moins d'être suicidaire… Heureusement qu'elle possédait du savoir faire!

_Vous avez une minute, Seigneur Kuchiki!

Elle croisa les bras et se mit à jouer des orteils, comptant ainsi les secondes.

Ces enfants la rendraient chèvre!

Cependant, de sa joie face à la réelle inquiétude du capitaine, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Au diable le protocole… il y a longtemps que ces deux-là n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête avec la bénédiction de Kagemiya-dono!

_Je vais bien.

_Ichigo, cet homme officie auprès des plus grandes familles… Encore une fois, j'ai été négligent…

_Il avait peur, je crois que quelqu'un le menace… Mon sixième sens est resté intact sinon, tu aurais dû te trouver un nouveau mar…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Des lèvres possessives s'emparèrent des siennes lui donnant le tournis puis, son futur époux le garda serré dans ses bras. Ichigo se sentit fondre… Oui, il se liquéfiait littéralement contre son adoré.

_L'enquête avance, pour ce soir, ce sera terminé.

_Mmmh… Je crois que Renji bavait…

_Je sais, j'ai prévu de lui faire récurer les toilettes de la sixième division à la brosse à dent.

L'adolescent eut un petit rire qui mourut bien vite… Il leva la tête vers son aîné.

_Byakuya, tu vas vraiment faire ça? Ce n'est qu'un prêté pour un rendu, tu sais!

A la seconde où cette phrase s'échappa de sa bouche, l'orangé comprit qu'il venait vraiment de condamner son ami…

Byakuya exigea des explications.

Lui parler d'un Renji nu dans sa chambre à coucher fut tout sauf aisé, même si cela découlait d'un malentendu…

Makoto Suan, elle, avait arrêté de compter une fois arrivée à… deux cent quatre-vingt-dix!

* * *

(1) J'ai trop rigolé en lisant cette citation. Bizarrement, j'imagine bien Byakuya dire ces mots lorsqu'il est à cran le pauvre ^____^...

A suivre…

Lundi 23 Février 2009


	8. Patience: Forme mineure de désespoir, dé

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

My Everything…

Chapitre 8

* * *

Salut,

J'ai reçu de nombreux mails me demandant la suite, navrée de l'attente mais malheureusement, une tuile m'est tombée dessus (pas au sens propre ^^)!

Je n'irai pas m'étendre là-dessus mais c'est le genre d'emmerde qui nécessite toute votre attention et vous plonge dans une véritable désespérance avec une envie profonde de s'exiler dans un paradis fiscal…

Ahem…

Bon… The show must go on ou un truc du genre…

Merci pour les gentilles reviews, j'avoue avoir culpabilisé…

Nouveau chapitre... difficile de se remettre dans le bain... des fautes... Arrrgh!!

Je fais mon possible pour le reste des reviews, je bosse déjà le chapitre 9.

* * *

**Mel:** Merci pour ta review. J'aime en fait, beaucoup Ren, et je le prouverais par la suite ^^.

**Tidus**: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Rukia**: Encore merci… Renji va en prendre pour son matricule mais pas avec Byakuya… Je n'en dirais pas trop, sauf que j'ai adoré l'écrire… ^^

**Rukia**: Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu des ennuis en passe d'être résolus. C'est difficile de se concentrer dans ce cas-là. Merci !

**Jdp**:Une des meilleures… Ouaaah! Ta review m'a donné un véritable coup de fouet, j'espère ne pas te décevoir!

* * *

**Patience: Forme mineure de désespoir, déguisée en vertu.  
**Ambrose Bierce  


* * *

Byakuya avait dit que l'affaire serait close dans la soirée, mais l'homme une fois réveillé s'était empressé de livrer une confession du peu qu'il savait. Il avoua le nom des trois serviteurs nouvellement engagés qui devaient lui apporter de l'aide et surtout, celui du shinigami qui l'avait soudoyé. Retrouver ce conspirateur fut aussi des plus simples.

Après dix intermédiaires, le nom d'un seigneur fut cité.

Fort heureusement, ce nobliau ne faisait pas partie de leurs familles respectives.

La journée s'écoula à une allure de tortue asthmatique.

Ichigo était bien entendu le centre de l'intérêt commun.

L'adolescent se renfrogna à l'apparition de Shiouin Yoruichi et d'Urahara Kisuké, superbes dans leurs habits de circonstance… Tous avaient eu vent de la tentative d'assassinat, quelques uns s'en offusquèrent avec plus de sincérité que d'autres. Il lui fallu énormément de tact pour ne pas remettre certains à leur place à coup de savate. Néanmoins, Byakuya d'un regard condescendant freinait immédiatement les débordements, ne laissant pas passer la plus infime remarque ambiguë. Le capitaine l'aidait lorsqu'il s'emmêlait dans les formules d'usages. A table, il lui indiqua sur le ton de la confidence quel plat il valait mieux éviter puisqu'il détestait le niga-uri(1).

Le laxisme si peu protocolaire de Byakuya Kuchiki en ébaubissait plus d'un.

Tous comprirent avant la fin de la soirée que désormais, l'illustre demeure du clan Kuchiki, possédait un nouveau maître de maison.

Ichigo de son côté, détendu en apparence, était totalement catastrophé.

Byakuya se tenant en permanence à ses côtés, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se frôler… ce qui apportait une note cramoisie à ses joues. Yoruichi qui partageait sa table, ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeils subjectifs, lui faisant commettre des erreurs infantilisantes. La femme était de mèche avec Rukia, Urahara et Shunsui. Ce dernier rentrait dans les rangs à chaque fois qu'Ukitaké, à sa droite, le fusillait du regard. Chaque tablée se composait de quinze convives.

C'était bien sa veine, de tomber avec ceux là…

Yuzu et Karin étaient vraiment belles dans leurs kimonos. Il se surprit à les admirer avec fierté plusieurs fois dans la journée. Un peu plus tard les invités, cousins et autres… ayant pris congé, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon.

Ichigo profita du fait que l'attention de son fiancé était accaparé par les quelques capitaines présents, pour leur fausser compagnie en se rendant sous la terrasse. Il aperçut au loin, Renji, Rangiku, Nanao et Omoaeda. Il s'en voulut, leurs capitaines avaient pu assister aux festivités mais eux non!

Les roturiers vivants sur les terres du Seigneur Iteyoshi Kagemya, s'étaient agglutinés non loin des grandes portes, afin d'admirer les allées et venus des hautes sphères dans leurs somptueux norimonos ou leurs voitures tirées par des chevaux. Une muraille définissait les terres exclusivement réservées aux Seigneurs. Des festivités qui dureraient trois jours avaient débuté parmi le peuple.

Chaque domaine au sein du Seireitei était considéré comme une ville plus ou moins importante…

L'adolescent vit Renji lui faire de grands signes…

Il se sentait coupable… Tchad, 'Himé, Uriyu, Kego et Tatsuki ne pourraient être là demain. Même Kon allait lui manquer… Il aurait souhaité que tous ceux qui avaient joué un rôle dans sa vie soient présents… aussi bien les vizards qui avaient migrés aux Etat-Unis avec deux des espadas qui avaient survécu.

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra en avaient bavé.

Pour les avoir affrontés, il savait que c'était des adversaires de valeur. Ce n'était pas des bêtes juste bonnes à se faire exterminer, comme se plaisaient à croire encore aujourd'hui, la majorité des shinigami… Pour diverses raisons, ils avaient tous deux à un moment, cru en cet homme qui leur avait offert un foyer! Grim avait eu tôt fait de déchanter et finit par se retrouver emprisonné par le contrat passé.

Pour Ichigo, Aizen était un malade, cela crevait les yeux.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait juger des créatures beaucoup plus vieilles que lui, qui n'avaient jamais connus qu'une vie de errance et de lutte.

Le hueco Mundo terre de cannibalisme, n'était pas un pays idyllique!

Qu'aurait-il fait à leur place, lui qui se sentait peu être trop souvent, plus proche d'eux que du shinigami en lui.

Après leurs défaites, Aizen les avait pourchassés. L'ancien capitaine les considérait comme des échecs. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, ce fut l'adage qu'Ulquiorra et le bleuté mirent en exergue afin d'assurer leur survivance.

Echoué à Karakura avec des niveaux de réiatsu au plus bas, Ichigo les avait recueilli et contraint d'intégrer des gigaïs qui masqueraient le peu d'énergie leur restant. Cela avait eu lieu après son procès et il était plus que jamais en froid avec son père. Ce dernier avait même mis en doute sa santé d'esprit… Le vieux avait préféré emmener Karin et Yuzu en voyage, puisque c'était les vacances scolaires. La clinique avait été laissée aux mains d'un collègue.

Bien entendu, enfermé dans le même lieu pendant plus de deux mois, c'était soit ils s'étripaient dans le meilleur des cas où soit… ils s'étripaient… Ulquiorra avait le chic avec son indifférence de mettre à vif les nerfs de Grim.

Pourtant, ils n'en vinrent jamais aux mains…

Ces deux-là respectèrent à son plus grand étonnement, le foyer qui leur avait été gracieusement offert.

Néanmoins, qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas, fut la chose la moins improbable qui se produisit…

La chaleur…

Cette période étrange de quatorze jours, pour ces fameux espadas et qui se produisait tous les six mois. Ce moment durant lequel, ils partaient en quête d'un partenaire pour assouvir leur frénésie charnelle…

Oui… Grimmjow lui avait fait un cours accéléré pour lui expliquer de ne plus jamais entrer sans frapper dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Etait-ce de sa faute si à cause du bruit, il avait pensé les trouver en pleine rixe? Apparemment, s'il était assez âgé pour combattre, il ne l'était pas suffisamment lorsqu'on en venait au sexe. Le matou miteux s'était quand même fendu la poire devant son inconfort. Il avait argué qu'il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre mais que dans tous les cas, de ne pas les déranger lui et Ulquiorra lorsqu'ils restaient enfermés à l'étage environ quoi… vingt heures par jour…

…

Après ces fameuses deux semaines, leur comportement changea du tout au tout…

C'était bizarre en y repensant.

Grim qui oblige (au figuré, bien sur) Ulqui à finir son verre de lait… Soit dit en passant une des _nourriture_s préférées de ce minet…

Orihimé lui avait confié plus tard, avoir beaucoup discuté du monde des humains avec l'espada quatro, lors de sa détention. Cela avait-il joué ou pas? L'ancien Vasto Lordé ne serait jamais un boute-en-train, mais il avait finalement démontré une réelle soif de connaissance pour le monde matériel.

Tout avait basculé un matin ou les capitaines de la soul society avaient débarqué sans crier garde! Capturé assez facilement, ils avaient été retenus trois longs mois… Ichigo s'était bien entendu démené pour les sortir de la, son nouveau statut aidant! L'adolescent n'avait dit que la vérité, les espadas voulaient autant qu'eux la défaite d'Aizen et étaient prêt à les assister.

Toutefois, les vieilles courges de la chambre des 46 reformée, ne comprenaient que la manière forte! Quatre espadas zero avaient semé la terreur à la Soul Society… Six capitaines combattaient entre le monde réel et Hueco Mundo, des quatre autres, trois étaient en convalescence.

Byakuya s'était retrouvé seul face à ces monstres!

Si les espadas normaux étaient régis par un code qu'appliquait tous guerriers, les zéro n'hésitaient pas à attaquer en même temps. Seule la victoire comptait, ces salauds avaient même pris des jeunes de l'académie des shinigami comme boucliers.

L'orangé avait joué son va-tout! Nécessité faisait loi, n'est-ce pas? Si la soul soceity voulait de son aide, elle devrait gracier les espadas comme l'avaient été les vizards des mois plus tôt… et lui-même.

Ichigo dut jurer sur son honneur, de les éliminer de ses propres mains s'ils posaient le moindre problème.

Le bruit des combats approchant les avait finalement décidé!

L'amnistie immédiate fut prononcée.

Il lui fallut encore leur expliquer les conditions… S'ils étaient d'accord avec la finalité de la chose, le procédé leurs posaient problème.

Tant bien même… ils s'étaient battus… Byakuya ayant éliminé un ennemi, il en restait trois. Ulquiorra était resté en retrait… En y repensant, le quatro espada n'avait guère combattu. Grimmjow ne s'en était pas plaint…

Un mois après la bataille finale, les vizards qui eux aussi avaient eu leur content de défunts, prenaient la décision de s'envoler pour les Etat-Unis… en emmenant les deux espadas. Ils avaient demandé à Ichigo de se joindre à eux. Lui, avait songé à ses sœurs… _Ce_ visage d'une rare beauté s'était aussi imposé à lui…

Avait-il réellement fait le bon choix?

Lorsque Byakuya le prenait dans ses bras, il perdait le fil de ses pensées.

Il se sentait tout simplement à sa place.

X

_C'est cruel, pourquoi faut-il que cela soit seulement moi?

X

Une question posée à la lune… et des bras vinrent former un cocon pour le garder au chaud…

Même s'il voulait désespérément s'y abandonner… il ne le pouvait, par crainte de se perdre totalement.

X

_Ichigo…

_Je m'attends toujours à ce que tu me sortes une vacherie.

_Pardon?

_Je ne _comprends_ pas ce que je fais là! Je ne _comprends_ pas pourquoi tu sembles tellement accepter le fait, de te marier à un gosse sans éducation comme moi! Ce soir par ma faute, tu as été la risée de tous les nobles.

_Ichigo…

_La tête de mon poisson a atterrit dans l'assiette de ton oncle…

_Ichigo…

_J'en suis venu à la conclusion que, je déteste ce que je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que je te déteste aussi?

X

L'autre lui releva le menton pour encore une fois, sceller leurs lèvres par un baiser qui comme tous les autres, lui rendit les membres fébriles…

X

_Non… définitivement… non! Alors serait-ce le contraire?

X

Les deux hommes restèrent là à se regarder, l'aîné allait parler mais le bruit d'une bouteille dont le bouchon venait de sauter rompit le charme.

X

_J'ai froid, rentrons, s'il vous plaît, Seigneur Kuchiki.

X

A l'intérieur, les convives assis autour d'une table basse à même le sol conversaient allègrement. Tous étaient allés se coucher mis à part les shinigami et Makoto qui planait tout près…

X

_Vous arrivez au bon moment les tourtereaux.

X

Ichigo ignora Yoruichi.

X

_Finalement, je vais aller me coucher.

_Dommage, nous avons tous quelques anecdotes sur Byakuya à te rapporter.

X

L'intéressé jeta un œil acéré à la femme, ce qui eu pour seul effet de la faire rire à gorge déployée.

X

_Nous devisions à propos du capitaine qui avait le plus de succès et ton chéri arrive en tête, de très loin!

X

Shioruin attrapa par le bras un Ichigo qui n'eut pas vraiment son mot à dire, face à sa poigne d'acier.

Elle le força à s'asseoir. Le saké onéreux de la famille Iteyoshi coulait à flot.

X

_En fait, Soi Fong pourrait t'en dire plus.

X

Byakuya tapa le plat de la main sur la table, faisant sauter les coupelles. Les verres de jus de fruits vides d'Ichigo et d'Hytsugaya, eux… se renversèrent. Le noble se leva.

X

_Ca suffit! Ichigo, il se fait tard!

_Je n'ai pas sommeil!

_Va te coucher!

X

Un sourcil orangé s'arqua.

X

_Si mon père a toutes les difficultés pour me faire obéir, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu auras plus de succès? C'est quoi cette histoire?

X

Elle se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

X

_Ils ont été amants.

X

L'adolescent serra le poing… Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il se leva ne voulant pas entendre un mot de plus.

X

_MakotoSan, réveillez le vieux et dites lui que je veux un papillon de l'enfer à ma disposition. Je rentre à Karakura!

X

Son fiancé se rapprocha de lui… Des yeux chocolat aussi glacés qu'une banquise se posèrent sur lui.

X

_La cérémonie est…

_Annulée! Si tout le monde se moquait, c'est parce que ta maîtresse était assise juste en face de toi! Je passe pour quoi dans tout ça?

X

Face à la nonchalance légendaire de son fiancé, le garçon prit le parti d'ignorer les grands signes de sa gouvernante, l'invitant à l'apaisement.

X

_Je n'accepterai jamais de vivre sous le même toit avec une autre femme qui partage… ou aura partagé ta couche! Je comprends finalement tous les égards que tu m'as témoignés. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, n'est-ce pas? Epouse là, baise-la, je m'en fous!

X

Le jeune homme allait lui tourner le dos mais il se retrouva subitement sur une des épaules de l'homme. Furieux, il commença à se débattre ce qui ne dérangea absolument pas l'autre.

Le couple disparut par la porte sous les vociférations de celui, haut perché.

Yoruichi laissa libre cour à sa bonne humeur, en se couchant presque sur la table pour rire.

X

_Et bien, c'est le scénario du Taisho Hitsugaya qui étant le plus approchant l'emporte. Une petite pile de pièce commença à s'amonceler devant le plus jeune du groupe. Seuls Rukia rougissante et Ukitaké qui désapprouvait la façon de se jouer du jeune couple, n'avaient participé au pari.

X

La chaperonne prit place devant la table basse. Urahara lui servit une coupelle de saké.

X

_Je suis trop vieille pour cet emploi! J'ai contribué à l'éducation de vous tous ici, sauf à celle du capitaine Hitsugaya. J'ai même donné des leçons à Rukiadono. Ces deux-là vont me rendre chèvre!

X

Kisuké se cacha derrière son éventail.

X

_Peut-être devriez-vous y aller, il n'est pas certain que la virginité de notre jeune protéger voit l'aube à ce rythme.

_Au train où vont les choses, cela y changerait quoi? Même Kuchikidono semble possédé!

X

Elle avala en une gorgée le liquide brûlant.

X

_Rassurez-vous, j'arriverai à temps!

X

En soupirant, elle se remit sur ses jambes, son flegme renouvelé.

Dans une autre aile du manoir, Ichigo venait d'atterrir comme un sac à patates sur son lit. Il s'était débattu durant tout le trajet et ne cessa que lorsqu'il fut immobilisé, les mains jointes au dessus de la tête.

X

_Il y a une clause dans notre contrat qui nous impose une fidélité absolue! J'ai tenu tête à ton grand-père sur ce point! Le capitaine Soi Fong ne méritait pas ce mépris. Tu l'as faite passer pour la première prostituée venue, elle était trop mortifiée pour parler.

X

Son jeune fiancé se cabra mais il le tenait fermement.

X

_Comme futur dirigeant du clan Kuchiki, rien dans mon apprentissage n'a été laissé au hasard! Mon éducation sexuelle a été faite par les meilleurs Hôtes et hôtesses. Comme beaucoup de chefs de famille, je n'ai aucun complexe quand il en vient à ce domaine. Ce n'est tout de même pas une chose à étaler en place publique!

X

Le shinigami marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il ne tenait pas à ce que le jeune homme interprète mal ses propos.

X

_Je suis né bien avant toi, j'ai été marié… Après le décès de ma première femme, j'ai connu une longue traversée du désert. Même lorsqu'un hiver virulent sévit, au printemps, les premières fleurs percent toujours la neige… La vie est ainsi et le corps d'un homme à certains besoins… Les femmes aussi, ne t'y trompe pas!

X

De sa main droite, son futur époux le força à le regarder en emprisonnant son menton.

X

_Ichigo, il n'y avait rien de sentimental… C'était purement physique.

_Demain aussi ce sera comme cela, n'est-ce pas?

X

L'adolescent s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ce qui sonnait comme un reproche…

Il prenait finalement conscience de leur position… Lui allongé et Byakuya entre ses jambes…

X

_Je n'accorde que peu d'importance aux mots… Seuls les actions ont un semblant de vérité.

X

Byakuya baisa ses lèvres.

L'orangé aurait aimé résister mais déjà ce souffle qui frôlait sa gorge lui donnait le frisson.

Alors, c'était donc cela… C'était donc la sensation que l'on ressentait à être avec la personne la plus importante pour vous. Celle qui d'une simple caresse vous emmenait vers des rives de délices indicibles…

X

_Ichigo?

X

Le seigneur Kuchiki cessa ses attentions et libéra le garçon, sur son visage des larmes silencieuses inondaient ses joues…

X

_Je te présente mes excuses…

X

L'enfant roula sur le côté lui tournant le dos.

X

_Je suis navré… je n'aurais pas dû brûler les étapes… Nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement unis… Et tant bien même…

_Je…

_Parle-moi… Ichigo…

X

Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse et du souci dans la voix de Byakuya.

L'adolescent trouva l'énergie pour lui faire face. Une de ses mains alla à la rencontre de sa joue. L'homme lui baisa la paume…

X

_Tu m'as totalement à ta merci Kuchiki Byakuya… Même si demain ma convalescence se terminait, tu m'auras déjà dérobé quelque chose… A la vérité, j'ignore à quel moment cela est arrivé… Est-ce jour où je t'ai aperçu pour la première fois, si fringant dans ton costume de shinigami où alors durant ma quête plus tard, au seireitei? Cette envie égoïste de sauver mon amie et de t'affronter ne m'avait pas semblé bizarre au tout début…

_Ichigo, tu éprouves un profond sentiment amoureux à mon égard, n'est-ce pas?

X

De nouveau il se rabattit sur le côté pour cacher cette fois, le rougissement de ses joues.

X

_Ichigo…

X

Il était plus que temps de faire preuve de maturité. Pourquoi devrait-il ressentir de la honte à aimer en toute sincérité?

X

_Ichigo (chuchota son fiancé d'une voix rauque), je crois que je ne pourrai pas attendre demain… Je veux te faire mien tout de suite… Est-ce que c'est oui?

X

Pour toute réponse, des bras résolus se nouèrent autour de son cou. Une assurance nouvelle se lisait dans les yeux chocolat et sur le jeune visage rasséréné, un sourire véritable fleurit.

Un baiser fut échanger, chaste toutefois. Son futur mari le fit asseoir et, sans le quitter des yeux, l'aida à enlever son Haori noir. Les doigts agiles défirent les liens de son hakama ne le laissant vêtu que de son kimono…

Les gestes du seigneur étaient lents, seul son souffle rapide dénotait de son trouble. Le garçon laissa l'étoffe glisser de ses épaules. Un baiser sur la nuque le fit frissonner…

X

_Byakuya (supplia-t-il presque).

X

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit un sourire séduisant se dessiner sur les lèvres du chef de clan.

X

_La patience est une vertu, fresa.

X

Portant uniquement son fundoshi il se soumit au regard de son aimé.

X

_Tu es tellement beau… Je serais capable du pire, si tu venais à me tromper.

_Je suis celui qui aime, c'est à moi de prononcer ces mots… Promet de rester à mes côtés…

_Je promets pour cette vie entière et bien après…

X

La porte coulissa subitement, les interrompant! Makoto Suan pénétra dans la chambre avec son futon sous les bras. Byakuya posa le front contre l'épaule de son fiancé et poussa un juron.

X

_Votre présence n'est plus nécessaire!

_Oh? Est-ce que le père de Ichigo-sama m'aurait renvoyé sans que je ne le sache? Je devrais appeler un serviteur afin de le prier instamment de nous rejoindre.

_Vieil peau!

_C'est étonnant, il me semblait avoir corrigé ce trait de caractère chez vous.

X

La femme tapa dans les mains.

X

_Bien, il commence à se faire tard et puisque nous savons tous que la _patience est une vertu_…

_Ecouter aux portes, fait aussi partie de vos attributions… J'avais oublié les compétences de vos oreilles surdimensionnées.

_Et moi, à quel point vous étiez un enfant charmant…

X

Ces deux-là se connaissaient mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Ichigo se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller prit d'un fou rire grisant.

X

_Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais, vous deviez être une vraie terreur, Kuchikidono.

_A peine…

_Etiez-vous du genre à coller les sandales de vos professeurs?

X

Face au sérieux de son fiancé, le garçon fit les yeux ronds.

X

_Non! Byakuya, tu n'as pas fait ça?

X

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit debout.

X

_Je vais faire une ronde.

X

Il s'en fut aussitôt!

Son jeune fiancé quitta immédiatement le lit en s'entourant de son kimono.

X

_Où allez-vous?

_Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme cela! Il est furieux!

_Vous ne devez pas y aller.

_Je l'aime!

X

Elle poussa un profond soupir.

X

_Ichigo, cela ne vous a nullement traversé l'esprit que s'il ne vous a pas jeté un regard, c'était pour que sa détermination ne faiblisse pas? Allons, retournez au lit!

X

Son élève obéit en méditant ses paroles. Elle le borda.

X

_Mon enfant, vous êtes encore bien jeune mais rassurez-vous, faire patienter votre homme ne le rendra que plus passionné à votre égard.

_Je… voulais qu'il reste…

_Encore un peu de patience et vous l'aurez toute la vie durant…

_Vraiment?

_Oui, je ne vois pas qui pourrait l'éloigner de vous!

X

A suivre…

Mercredi 25 Février 2009.

* * *

Revu le 2/07/09

* * *

(1) Goya ゴーヤ / niga-uri ( japonais standard ) , une gourde Momordica charantia caractérisée par son extrême amertume qui rentre dans la composition de nombreux plat d'Okinawa et notamment dans le Goya chanpuru / ゴーヤチャンプルー une salade de porc au goya, pilier de la cuisine des Ryukyu .


	9. Aimer c'est s'augmenter en s'oubliant

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo!

* * *

My Everything…

* * *

**Aimer c'est s'augmenter en s'oubliant  
C'est échapper par un seul être à la médiocrité de tous les autres  
C'est être plus seul pour avoir tenté de l'être moins  
C'est redevenir comme tout le monde en s'imaginant qu'on devient comme personne.  
C'est donner rendez-vous au bonheur dans le palais du hasard.  
[Abel Bonnard]**

* * *

Le jour J était enfin arrivé!

Emmené très tôt le matin à la demeure Kuchiki où la cérémonie devait se dérouler, Ichigo n'avait vu ni son fiancé, ni même sa famille et ce, depuis la veille. Lorsque, oublieux du protocole, il voulut saluer Renji, Makoto Suan le gratifia d'un de ses regards désapprobateurs qui possédait l'étrange capacité à le faire revenir dans le droit chemin…

Les serviteurs de l'illustre demeure, s'étaient montrés extrêmement respectueux et empressés à son égard. Le gigantesque manoir de son futur époux pour un nouvel arrivant, ressemblait à un véritable labyrinthe.

Après avoir accédé au domaine par l'entrée réservée au seigneur et à sa proche parenté, il avait encore fallu à la procession, vingt bonnes minutes au milieu d'un joli parc jalonné de gardes, afin d'atteindre la demeure. Cloîtré dans une voiture tirée par des chevaux, Ichigo n'en avait presque rien vu à cause des rideaux fermés. Comme le voulait une énième coutume, seule une poignée de personnes serait autorisée à poser les yeux sur lui avant la cérémonie. Sa gouvernante plus que jamais, veillait au grain…

Selon Makoto qui lui faisait la conversation, au sud-est il y avait un village de roturiers qui vouait presque un culte à la famille. Chaque domaine possédait son agglomération avec ses quartiers aisés ou vivaient ceux de la noblesse… des cousins éloignés du seigneur. Les proches parents vivaient bien évidemment à la résidence. Makoto rassura Ichigo, l'aile qu'occupait Byakuya était solidement gardée et à moins d'être un aîné, on n'y entrait pas sans autorisation préalable.

Chaque Maître faisait régner une loi arbitraire ou pas sur ses sujets. Les paysans s'occupaient d'une portion de terre octroyée et versaient un tribut au maître. Certains toutefois, vivaient de métiers divers, nécessaires à la communauté. D'autres étaient employés dans les riches maisons comme serviteur. Il y avait bien évidemment une milice chargée de maintenir l'ordre. Ichigo s'était interrogé sur la provenance de ces âmes. Sa gouvernante lui avait expliqué que les vastes propriétés ne pouvaient demeurer en l'état. Le seigneur étendait sa bonté par le biais de son intendant, sur certains habitants du rukongaï. Makoto lui avait bien précisé que eut égard à la durée de vie d'une âme et au taux de maladie peu élevé, cinq siècles pouvaient bien s'écouler avant qu'une nouvelle famille soit désignée. L'unique condition était de disposer d'un minimum d'énergie spirituelle. Pas suffisamment pour devenir shinigami, mais assez pour avoir expérimenté ce qu'était la faim… C'était une excellente motivation pour n'importe quel _serf_, songea avec amertume Ichigo.

…

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était livré _à la merci_ du coiffeur, on toqua à sa porte et l'adolescent eu le plaisir de voir apparaître ses trois sœurs, Yuzu, Karin et Rukia. Ces demoiselles, superbes dans leurs kimonos seraient à surveiller de près… Peut-être qu'un chaperon pour les jumelles serait envisageable? Rukia en revanche, pouvait assurément prendre soin d'elle-même.

_Tu ressembles à une fille.

Une veine enfla sur la tempe du garçon mais le coup d'œil tranchant de la _vieille peau_ (comme se plaisait à l'appeler affectueusement Byakuya), le ramena à l'ordre. Grâce au kido, l'_échalas_ efféminé faisait accroître sa chevelure.

_Ichi-ni, tu es superbe, n'écoute pas Karin.

Yuzu possédait toujours cette ferveur face à l'adversité… mais c'était plutôt difficile de se sentir rassuré avec Rukia qui se tenait le ventre, morte de rire.

_Papa aurait souhaité nous accompagner mais… il ne tenait pas à ce que tu te fâches le jour de ton mariage. Il est resté aux côtés des capitaines.

_Tu lui diras qu'il me connaît assez bien!

Les jumelles ne relevèrent pas…

Avec l'aide de leur nouvelle grande sœur, elles passèrent l'heure suivante à tenter d'ôter au jeune homme, son trop plein de stress. Elles lui promirent une jolie surprise qui lui ferait vraiment plaisir. Rukia vendit même la mèche en affirmant que Byakuya lui-même y avait grandement contribué…

Les demoiselles se moquèrent de lui lorsque ses joues rosirent.

Elles le taquinèrent impitoyablement avant de se sauver, après un énième ultimatum…

Près d'une heure plus tard, profitant d'un instant de solitude, l'adolescent ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit le ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu que son fiancé lui avait laissé. L'écharpe portait toujours le délicieux parfum de son promis.

A mesure que le temps s'écoulait, sa nervosité augmentait palier par palier.

Il y aurait tant de monde…

L'attention générale serait tournée vers lui, celui qui avait eu l'audace de ravir le meilleur parti de la soul society. Il craignait terriblement d'oublier une étape de la cérémonie… Ce serait une réelle catastrophe qui attirerait l'opprobre non seulement sur lui mais aussi sur son mari.

Makoto avait fait de son mieux avec le peu de temps impartit… c'était maintenant à son élève de jouer.

Durant l'habillage, elle put constater les fruits de son enseignement. L'enfant parvint à dominer ses incertitudes pour se composer une expression noble, taillée dans le marbre…

Toute l'élite serait présente à ce mariage, il n'était pas question de faire un pas de travers…

Tous avaient entendu parler du fameux shinigami remplaçant, sauveur de la soul society.

Au début, alors que l'ascendance du garçon était encore inconnue, beaucoup s'étaient insurgés contre un enfant aussi puissant. Certains impudents avaient même comparé le jeune roturier à un futur Aizen, qui lui au moins, avait fait partie de la noblesse.

En travaillant au service des hautes sphères, vous entendiez beaucoup de bruits de couloirs…

Le procès aussi avait suscité son intérêt. Le gamin avait noué des amitiés avec des membres influents de la Soul Society, qui s'étaient élevés pour prendre sa défense…

Nul doute qu'apprendre finalement que le garnement était issu de leur caste, avait modifié les opinions des plus récalcitrants.

Iteyoshi-dono avait reçu pas moins d'une trentaine de propositions d'unions… certaines peu raisonnables.

Beaucoup seraient amers mais tous ne verraient que la même chose… un superbe garçon aux cheveux fauve… Une beauté qui réchaufferait même le froid capitaine de la sixième division.

Savoir en plus que ce puissant guerrier serait le soumis, en fera rager plus d'un!

En effet pour deux hommes, que l'un porte du blanc indiquait des rapports unidirectionnels. Le fin ruban de soie rouge autour du cou, marquait la virginité.

Makoto ne cacha pas son sourire une fois que finalement prêt, Ichigo se tint devant elle.

La cérémonie allait pouvoir enfin commencer.

Son travail serait terminé aujourd'hui, à moins que les époux décident de la garder encore afin d'assister le nouveau venu de la maison Kuchiki pendant un temps.

Le garçon aurait fort à faire entre ses devoirs de maitre de maison en second et de futur chef du clan Iteyoshi…

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle veuille continuer à être employé par la prestigieuse famille. Vingt ans pourraient passer à toute allure et la prochaine génération risquerait de pointer le bout de son nez…

_Nouvelle génération… _

Connaissant le caractère des géniteurs…

Des années d'expérience empêchèrent un tremblement déclenché par un soudain effroi, d'envahir son corps alors qu'elle précédait le futur épousé.

…

En revoyant un bon nombre de fois dans son étude le déroulement de la cérémonie, l'adolescent avait fini par l'assimiler sur le bout des doigts. Byakuya devait certainement déjà l'attendre. L'union allait avoir lieu dans le deuxième patio situé dans l'aile ouest. Il y avait plus de quatre cent invités, le chiffre lui avait donné le tournis…

Ichigo jusque-là était maître de ses émotions.

Deux serviteurs ouvrirent les grandes portes ouvragées qui donnaient sur le vestibule et là… son cœur rata un battement…

Byakuya Kuchiki _l_'attendait dans l'entrée, en habit solennel, kimono, hakama, montsuki Haori(1) sombre. Le kenseiken retenait ses cheveux, dévoilant la pureté de ses traits. Il était totalement vain de prétendre trouver des mots pour décrire celui qui allait devenir son époux…

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Ils ne devaient pas s'adresser la parole avant la fin de la cérémonie… De nouvelles grandes portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer. Le brouhaha qui régnait cessa immédiatement et tous les regards furent tournés vers eux. Il y avait trois marches à descendre, une allée de dalle en bois s'étendait devant eux. De la salle très haute, dont le toit se composait en partie d'une verrière, on pouvait apercevoir un ciel bleu magnifique. Il y avait de la végétation un peu partout…

Un véritable jardin suspendu tendait ses branches et de minuscules oiseaux colorés voletaient en émettant un chant mélodieux. Derrière l'estrade, il y avait une cascade dont l'eau limpide ruisselait entre des pierres envahies par une végétation d'un vert éclatant.

Le gros des convives arriverait dans la soirée.

Les deux rangés se composaient tout d'abord des invités placés à l'arrière, puis vers l'avant, les membres de chacune des familles.

A sa gauche, le clan Kuchiki observait le moindre de ses pas, guettant peut-être une maladresse de sa part. L'adolescent aurait tellement voulu être de l'autre côté, au moins, son fiancé lui aurait fourni un rempart illusoire.

Vite… il voulait arriver au bout du chemin de croix pour en terminer au plus tôt!

Il n'avait nullement besoin de cette légitimation pour… aimer…

_Psst

Ce son si peu châtié le fit presque sursauter, il tourna la tête et… se figea sur place…

Tchad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro et Tatsuki lui faisaient de petits signes. Sur la même rangée, dans des kimonos de shinigami, il aperçut ceux qu'il considérait eux aussi comme sa famille. Les quatre vizards amnistiés et même… les deux _espadas_. Urahara, seul lui était capable de trouver un moyen afin de dissimuler leurs masques.

Ce qui intrigua Ichigo au plus haut point, ce fut que sur la dernière chaise, à la droite du vrai _boute-en-train_ qu'était Ulquiorra, se trouvait Orihimé avec assis sur elle, un enfant de deux ans tout au plus. Le garçonnet possédait une chevelure bleue qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de… Grimmjow? C'était surréaliste, si vraiment ce qu'il supposait s'avérait être exact, quelle était la malheureuse qui se retrouvait affublé d'un cauchemar ambulant (bien que sexy)… pareil?

Une tête rouge derrière la rangée attira son attention.

En fait, tout ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille où ses amis étaient eux aussi la, pour partager son bonheur… et ce miracle, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme capable de le rendre possible pour lui! Ses yeux chocolat se perdirent dans ceux de son futur époux.

Byakuya lui adressa un léger signe de la tête.

Le beau capitaine s'empara de sa main droite et la porta à ses lèvres…

Dieu, qu'il chérissait cet homme…

Passé le premier instant de stupeur, une véritable rumeur(2) s'éleva.

Ichigo retrouva sa mobilité et cette fois, il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenu face à celui qui allait procéder à leur union publique, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Au premier rang, les jumelles lui firent de petits signes. Rukia armée d'un appareil photo les mitraillait copieusement. La jeune femme s'était assise aux côtés de ses sœurs, apparemment, cela n'enfreignait aucun code.

Les paroles cérémonielles durant l'hyménée, étaient dans leurs généralités similaires à ce qui se faisait dans le monde des humains. Ichigo prononça ce qu'il avait appris _avec_ coeur.

Pour sceller le tout, on leur versa deux coupelles d'un alcool clair. Byakuya vida la sienne d'une traite et la déposa. Makoto en avait évidemment parlé… Les femmes avaient droit à un cordial fruité. Il fallait absolument vider les coupes. Ichigo qui n'avait jamais bu de sa vie, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore vingt-et-un an, observa le liquide avec circonspection.

Il avala une première gorgée… et fut prit d'une quinte de toux qui fit rire l'assistance. Après une minute, le visage rouge mais enfin calmé, il observa le liquide sans trouver d'échappatoire… Son mari vint à sa rescousse en lui prenant l'objet honni des mains et en ingurgitant le contenu d'une traite. Yamamoto annonça alors de sa voix de stentor, que le nouveau couple Kuchiki-Iteyoshi était uni et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare!

La paire salua l'assemblée puis se retira par où elle était arrivée.

Il restait encore fort à faire, à commencer par saluer les roturiers en se rendant à l'aile nord. C'était la coutume lorsque le seigneur se mariait.

La cour nord était ouverte en libre accès et durant trois jours, les serviteurs se chargeraient de remplir de grandes tables de mets. Chacun dans ses meilleurs habits, devait déjà attendre afin de saluer le nouveau couple. Le départ des maîtres annoncerait le début des festivités.

Après cela, les nouveaux mariés devraient se changer pour le déjeuner puis, mettre d'autres vêtements pour assister aux festivités de l'après-midi. Il faudrait accepter des hommages qui risquaient de s'éterniser… en tenant compte du nombre d'invités.

Dans la soirée, il y aurait un dîner fastueux.

Peu après, Ichigo devrait se retirer le premier afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Il y aurait des paris sur le temps que le mari mettrait à rejoindre son virginal épousé. Les invités se permettraient des blagues grivoises derrière leurs éventails. Au matin, un déjeuner aurait lieu en présence de la famille proche.

La fête quant à elle, durerait trois jours avec des jeux, des spectacles… Des chambres étaient prévues pour accueillir une partie des convives. Les autres feraient des allées et venues de chez eux à la demeure Kuchiki. Le peuple aussi s'amuserait, bien évidemment! Des saltimbanques invités par le seigneur, étaient chargés de mettre de l'animation dans le village.

…

Les grandes portes se refermèrent, il fallait se hâter.

Makoto l'avait averti, il leur faudrait une quinzaine de minute pour rejoindre la cour nord. Le salut en haut des marches durerait trois minutes puis…

…

L'adolescent n'eut que le temps de faire un pas… sous les yeux des serviteurs, son mari le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Makoto leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire signe aux domestiques de patienter avec elle dans le couloir.

Elle laissa tout de même un battant entrouvert, afin d'éviter tout débordement…

Il était toujours de rigueur d'accorder au nouveau couple un court tête-à-tête.

_Je t'aime, Byakuya Kuchiki.

L'homme lui adressa un très léger sourire, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se sente transporté de joie… Le capitaine fit courir la main dans sa chevelure, les yeux dans les siens.

Il rougit.

_Merci pour mes amis…

_Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, fresa.

_J'ai toujours voulu savoir, cela veut dire quoi, fresa?

_Mmmh… C'est un secret…

Ichigo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ennuyé.

Son beau mari l'attira contre lui… pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. L'orangé en oublia bien vite sa contrariété…

_B…Byakuya…

Son conjoint pencha lentement la tête sur le côté pour l'observer.

_Qu'y a-t-il?

Le jeune homme sentit son visage littéralement prendre feu… Un sourire en coin, teinté d'impudence, se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre.

__**Ça**_ te trouble à ce point?

Le _ça _en question seréférait à l'émoi on ne peut plus tangible de son cher et tendre, pressé contre son ventre…

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit… animé par le seul besoin… celui de te faire mien, Ichigo Kuchiki Iteyoshi.

_Tu… tu es un pervers Byakuya…

Une fois encore, ce même sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du brun.

_Je ne te ferais pas mentir, sois-en assuré. Toutefois tu es encore loin du compte, fresa…

Le visage caché dans le kimono de son époux, il bafouilla:

_Tu t'amuses encore à mes dépens… Que signifie fresa?

_C'est un mets que je me suis découverts à apprécier et qui plus…

Le jeune épousé releva la tête, surpris du silence soudain de son mari.

_Rukia?

L'orangé se retourna et aperçut la shinigami de la treizième division ainsi que les jumelles, qui les observaient.

_Ichi-nii, je crois que de la fumée s'échappe de ton crâne.

_Karin-chan, sois gentille.

_Oui, Yuzu.

Après avoir mis une distance de sécurité entre lui et son conjoint, Ichigo parla.

_Vous êtes là depuis quand?

_Un peu avant que tu couines…

Karin joignit ses deux mains et prit une voix haut perchée:

_Oh… my sweet honey, tu es un vrai pervers!

Elle récolta une taloche derrière la tête mais rebelle, cette dernière lui tira la langue en ajoutant une petite remarque avec une fausse désinvolture.

_Y'a pas que les langues mortes dans la vie, Fresa signifie Fraise en espagnol…

L'adolescent se retourna pour chercher un démenti auprès de Monsieur son mari, mais l'homme était redevenu une sommité de stoïcisme. L'air ambiant autour de lui recommençait même (pour un œil très averti) à _geler_…

_Nii-sama, Ichigo, nous voulions être les premières à vous souhaiter tous nos vœux de bonheur.

_En nos noms, je vous remercie toutes les trois. Nous devons y aller à présent.

Le couple disparut par un corridor, suivit par Makoto Suan.

Karin jeta un œil à sa belle-sœur.

_Les photos?

L'autre conspiratrice exhiba un minuscule appareil numérique.

_C'est fait!

_Je crois que je commence sérieusement à t'apprécier!

…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) _MONTSUKI HAORI_ 紋付羽織  
_(Haori noir avec les armoiries familiales)_

_(2)BRUIT CONFUS DE VOIX._

* * *

_**Hello,**_

_**Des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté m'ont empêché de poursuivre la parution de mes fics.**_

_**Un chauffard avait démoli la borne... compteur... machinchouette (?) qui alimente le lotissement où j'habite en téléphonie.**_

_**Quelques mois plus tard et un changement d'opérateur, me voici de retour.**_

_**J'ai passé ma frustration en écrivant sur Vampire Knight.**_

_**Pourquoi ne pas être allé dans un point Internet?**_

_**Je les **__**déteste**__** (mal assis, aucune intimité, bruyant etc…), aussi j'ai préféré attendre.**_

_**Pour les reviews, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tous les lire, c'est pour vous dire...**_

_**Merci en tout cas!**_

_**Les quelques réactions consultées m'ont agréablement surprise.**_

_**J'avais aussi mis des chapitres corrigés en mémoire sur ff . net et j'ai tout perdu, le délai étant dépassé... Quelle galère!**_

_**Au fait, je précise bien que mes chapitres non remaniés sont encore là^_^.**_

_**Bonne Année… **_


	10. Nuit de noces, ou presque…

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

My Everything…

* * *

**Nuit de noces, ou presque…**

* * *

Trouver une minute pour se voir seul à seul fut un challenge auquel Ichigo et Byakuya échouèrent lamentablement.

Sollicité de tous bords, l'adolescent ne put même pas s'approcher de ses amis de la journée.

Son époux en permanence à ses côtés se chargeait de faire les différentes présentations. Son grand-père tenait absolument à lui faire connaître toute une flopée de cousin qui apparemment cherchait à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Ichigo n'était pas dupe face aux regards mesquins de beaucoup. Il avait aussi appris au fil des heures, que derrière un beau sourire, pouvait se cacher des remarques sibyllines dont le sens lui échappait parfois.

Byakuya, lui, ne laissait comme toujours rien passer.

Le stoïcisme de son époux avait renforcé sa détermination. Il dut se tromper une ou deux fois dans les formules de politesse d'usage adaptées au rang de celui qui présentait les hommages mais ce fut sans incidence.

Pas une seule fois, Isshin ne l'approcha.

Il se surprit à le suivre des yeux à de nombreuses reprises… Leurs regards ne se croisèrent jamais non plus et même la présence de son conjoint, ne parvint à combler tout à fait, cette sensation de vide…

Le garçon aurait aimé pouvoir se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec l'homme qu'il aimait, bien qu'il appréhendait un peu ce moment… Sous le coup de la passion, les craintes éventuelles fondaient comme neige au soleil. Le cas de figure était un peu différent en ce jour. Des questions élémentaires lui venaient à l'esprit dont une en particulier… mais Byakuya serait doux… il n'en doutait pas.

Au dîner, son mari lui fit la surprise et la joie de s'installer avec lui, à la table ou se trouvait une grande partie de ses amis proches. Cela le changeait de la tablée d'honneur du midi, qui avait été dressée sur une estrade, surplombant celles des autres invités.

Si un jour quelqu'un avait dit à Ichigo, qu'il se retrouverait marié au seigneur Kuchiki, il en aurait ri!

Mais si on lui avait rajouté que les espadas six et quatre feraient partie des invités, là…

En fait… il ignorait la réaction qu'il aurait eut.

Voir Grimmjow assis à sa gauche, nourrir avec dextérité un petit bout était-en soit sacrément confondant.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, son cauchemar ambulant qui lui avait flanqué des roustes à n'en plus savoir que faire… jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à se dépasser.

Comment un type (vraiment sexy) tellement revêche pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'altruisme envers un enfant?

L'instinct félidé?

Il était vrai que dans la nature, la sauvegarde de la progéniture revenait à certains mâles…

_Sérieusement… je vais finir par me poser des questions si tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer, gamin!

L'adolescent sentit une veine saillir sur sa tempe… Néanmoins, il parvint à conserver un calme apparent et n'en départit pas de son masque olympien.

_ (Tu aimerais bien!)Je me demandais comment une mère saine d'esprit pouvait laisser son gosse avec toi (boké)?

_C'est mon fils (crétin)!

_Vraiment (Taré)?

_Ouais (Tu veux te battre?)

_ (Si seulement j'avais mes pouvoirs de shinigami…) Elle s'appelle comment la pauvre qui te supporte?

Grimm leva le pouce et désigna celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Ulquiorra se contenta de jeter un œil sibérien aux deux puis recommença à manger.

L'orangé en perdit ses baguettes.

_Ulqui est une fille!

Tous les convives à la table… se pouffèrent de rire… sauf bien évidemment, le concerné et Byakuya qui se contenta d'attendre la suite des évènements.

Ichigo, rouge de honte, refusa d'abandonner la victoire à ce maudit matou.

_C'est très spirituel (Tu es mort!), de te gausser ainsi.

_Ulken a été conçu chez toi (ignare!), tu devrais t'en rappeler.

Byakuya fit signe au serviteur qui lui versa une coupelle de saké.

Devait-il intervenir et sauver son époux de ses précieux amis?

Non… le spectacle risquait d'être divertissant!

_Tu viens de me dire que c'est un mâle (sac à puces)!

Avant que l'espada ne réponde, une voix chevrotante s'éleva.

_Kurosaki-kun…

_Orihimé…

_Hum… c'est comme pour les escargots… ou peut-être pas… C'est moins complexe… Peut-être qu'il faudrait tout t'expliquer en image… Rukia pourrait peut-être…

_Surtout pas! Va droit au but!

L'ancien espada sexta, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres susurra:

_Tu te rends bien compte que tu vas y passer ce soir?

_ (Ta gueule!)Himé, je t'écoute!

_Oui…

Mais la jeune femme rougit à son tour.

Hirako Shinji qui rigolait toujours (bien évidemment, Love, Hiyori et Kensei aussi) vint à sa rescousse.

_Si les shinigamis indépendamment de leur sexe peuvent porter une progéniture, il en va de même pour les espadas.

_Mais comment?

Ce fut la question qui tue…

Tous à quelques exceptions éclatèrent de rire, ce qui attira tous les regards.

_Taisho, vous devriez intervenir (souffla Renji).

Las, le noble écouta pour une fois les conseils de son lieutenant.

_Ichigo, tu raisonnes d'un point de vu humain. Makoto pourra t'expliquer le tout de façon détaillée, sache simplement qu'un mâle peut tout comme une femelle porter la vie à condition d'avoir évidemment un partenaire…

_Mais… nous…

_Sois rassuré, le taux d'enfantement est faible. A la soul soceity nous avons moins d'une naissance par an. Un couple doit patienter en moyenne trente ans avant de pouvoir concevoir, encore faut-il que les parents possèdent ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de réiatsu. Et même dans ce cas, tout n'est pas gagné…

Ichigo méditait encore sur les dires de son mari, lorsque d'autres précisions lui furent apportées par l'espada aux yeux verts.

_Les arrancars eux, procréent durant leur chaleur. Les naissances sont encore plus rarissimes que pour les shinigamis. Les vizards souffrent aussi de la chaleur mais nous n'avons aucun précédent de naissance pour le moment. Toi, tu es encore trop jeune pour en être accablé. L'instinct de conservation fait que nos enfants atteignent très vite leur motricité, même s'ils ne peuvent encore parler.

Ulquiorra prit son fils des mains de son père. L'enfant émettait des ronronnements de chaton.

_Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous vous moquiez de moi (demanda l'orangé à ses anciens camarades d'écoles)?

_Ichigo-kun, nous connaissions dès la matinée l'ascendance d'Ulkain (avoua Mizuiro). Qui plus est, reconnais que tes questions pris au pied de la lettre sont assez cocasses.

Le garçon allait poursuivre sa diatribe, mais il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Ses récriminations furent oubliées. Il retrouva même son apparente sérénité.

Cette histoire de grossesse masculine l'intriguait tout autant qu'elle le tourmentait!

Même si ce n'était pas pour tout de suite, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant ne parvenait pas à concevoir l'idée que la vie puisse germer en lui…

Il était un homme!

Certes, ses critères lui avaient été inculqués par le monde matériel mais…

Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ce genre de chose!

Le serait-il jamais?

Son rêve avait été durant longtemps, de devenir médecin comme Isshin.

…

A présent, ce serait en fonction du bon vouloir de Byakuya.

Il serait ce que son mari voudrait qu'il soit, c'était aussi simple que cela…

C'était un fait à ne jamais oublier et qui lui éviterait d'affreuses déceptions!

Ichigo subit le reste de la soirée et tout le monde, ceux qui avaient appris à le connaître, ressentirent son changement d'humeur. Deux heures après le dîner, Makoto vint le chercher et lui fit discrètement prendre congé, durant un spectacle que donnait une troupe de théâtre ayant une excellente notoriété. Son conjoint lui avait affirmé qu'il ne serait pas long à venir le retrouver…

Le matin, il avait été emmené dans des quartiers autres que ceux de son fiancé. A présent, officiellement marié, il pouvait accéder aux appartements de Byakuya devenus également siens.

Un bain parfumé, remplit de pétales de roses l'attendait. L'eau tiède détendit chaque muscle noué de son corps… Il se laissa faire entièrement lorsque les deux domestiques essuyèrent sa peau humide. Debout, ils l'enduisirent d'une huile non grasse qui sentait agréablement bon. Pour tout vêtement, ils le couvrirent d'un yukata rouge flamboyant.

Makoto les chassa, ensuite elle s'occupa de ses cheveux.

_Ichigo, qu'y a-t-il (le pressa-t-elle)? Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste? Hier, j'ai dû ruser pour vous obliger à faire preuve de patience en vu de cet instant. Je croyais que cette union vous agréais finalement.

_Je l'aime sincèrement, Makoto-san.

_Et?

_C'est justement là que réside le problème…

Elle posa la brosse puis alla s'agenouiller auprès du futon. Elle dégagea les draps pour qu'il puisse se coucher.

_Vous savez, vous devez vous armer de patience, un jour viendra ou votre souhait sera exaucé. Byakuya n'est pas un mauvais garçon.

_Oui, je sais que je l'ai longtemps méjugé…

Ichigo tourna la tête pour la regarder et remarqua un petit meuble.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il y avait des serviettes et un minuscule pot en porcelaine.

_Cela mon cher, votre mari vous l'expliquera…

_Mais…

_Cela fait plus d'une heure que je suis en votre compagnie, il devrait arriver sous peu.

Elle posa la main sur son front en un geste maternel.

_Tout se passera bien.

L'adolescent parvint à lui esquisser un sourire, avant qu'elle ne sorte en refermant délicatement le panneau coulissant derrière elle.

…

…

La chambre était silencieuse maintenant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine d'y jeter un œil… ce serait pour demain. Makoto lors de ses leçons, lui avait appris que selon la tradition, c'était au père ou en dernier lieu à la mère de faire la conversation avec le jeune épousé vierge, jusqu'à l'arrivée du conjoint. Elle avait veillé à faire durer autant qu'elle le pouvait son rituel de préparation pour le coucher.

Karin, Yuzu et Rukia avaient dîné à une autre table avec Isshin.

L'homme n'avait même pas tenté de lui parler… le jour de son mariage.

Peut-être craignait-il un nouveau rejet…

Le panneau coulissa et alla buter violemment contre le mur. L'adolescent se redressa un peu étonné, il fut encore plus surpris par l'individu qui entra…

_Toshiro…

Le capitaine de la dixième division dégaina son sabre sans baisser les yeux une seule seconde…

_T… Tu as perdu l'esprit… Ou est-ce une de vos blagues douteuses? Je suis étonné que toi tu participes à…

_Silence Kurosaki… viens ici…

Pour avoir combattu aux côtés du jeune prodige, il en était venu à connaître un peu plus sur lui. C'était un camarade de valeur auquel vous pouviez confier votre vie.

Passé l'instant de surprise, il comprit immédiatement qu'un danger quelconque devait encore rôder!

Cependant, après ce constat, Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste…

Un vent…

Un vent implacable sortit d'un trou qui venait de se former derrière lui, s'éleva… aspirant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Grâce au shunpo, le Taisho parvint à l'attraper par le bras in extremis. La poigne de son ami renforcée par son reiatsu était vraiment douloureuse, il serra les dents…

_Ichigo!

Le garçon leva les yeux…

Il n'eut que le temps de voir Byakuya franchir le seuil, avant d'être heurté par un des rares meubles dans la pièce… La douleur fusa dans son crâne puis il commença à voir trouble… Il crut distinguer une grande main griffue mais toute la pièce dansait un ballet grotesque devant ses yeux…

Les couleurs se mélangeaient…

Avant de s'évanouir, il sentit très nettement quelque chose lui saisir la jambe et l'emporter…

* * *

A suivre…


	11. Luxure

**LU** : Merci pour ta review la suite est en ligne ^^.

**Tidus** : Suffisait de demander ^^!

**Tam **: Merci beaucoup !

**Pyrane** : Te hanter, wahou et ben… ^_____^

**Lalilana777**: Désolée pour l'attente.

**Hyna**: Merci pour ta review.

**Rukia**: Bisou aussi ^^.

**JDP **: Ravi que cela te plaise.

**Tsuki** : Je pense que tu as déjà ta réponse pour Ulqui et Grim.

Torride entre Byakuya et Ichi? Je l'espère ^^.

**Mel** : Merci et bonne année.

* * *

Bonne année à tout le monde.

T_T Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la dernière partie du chapitre... T___T.

EN PLUS, F F NET BUG ET JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CENTRER!!!!

* * *

My Everything…

* * *

Luxure

* * *

**Est-ce que le sexe est sale?...**

**Seulement quand il est bien fait.**

**Woody Allen**

* * *

Renji avait suivit son Taisho lorsque tous les capitaines présents avaient été demandés par Yamamoto. Dans la plus grande discrétion, une réunion à huit clos avait été tenue dans une des salles de la demeure Kuchiki.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait même délaissé son laboratoire pour l'occasion.

L'homme fit son compte rendu de l'interrogatoire de tous les prisonniers. Grâce à un nouveau sérum de vérité, il en était ressortit, que si le nobliau arrêté avait bien commandité l'enlèvement du jeune fiancé… Il n'avait jamais, en revanche, cherché à nuire à la vie de l'adolescent. Le feu dans le manoir Iteyoshi n'était pas de son fait, ni même l'attaque dans le jardin en présence du capitaine de la sixième division.

Le méticuleux scientifique s'était rendu dans le monde matériel, afin d'effectuer des prélèvements dans la première demeure. Dans le même moment, son lieutenant opérait sur les lieux de la dernière agression. Des traces d'un reiatsu étranger avaient été retrouvées en infime quantité. C'était comme-ci l'ennemi opérait d'ailleurs, via un portail vraisemblablement!

Alors que Byakuya finissait d'écouter l'allocution de son collègue, un réiatsu avait envahit la demeure… C'était différent des autres fois…

Renji avait vu son capitaine se précipiter.

Il l'avait suivit, se faisant doubler par Yoruichi et Urahara. Il était arrivé au moment ou tous les trois autres sautaient dans un portail qui les mènerait dieu sait où. Instinctivement, il s'y était engouffré…

…

La nuit fit place au jour.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était qu'Ichigo inconscient, se trouvait étendu sur une plage sablonneuse, dans les bras de son mari. Ce dernier le serrait contre lui en murmurant doucement son nom… lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Renji n'avait jamais vu son supérieur avec cette air si… concerné…

Kisuké eut un peu de mal à examiner l'orangé…

Yoruichi dut empoigner Byakuya pour qu'il obéisse aux directives de l'homme, qui ne portait pas son éternel chapeau en ce jour. Dieu, cette femme était suicidaire… non, terriblement forte! Pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre aux côtés d'Ichigo, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la mettre en colère.

Un combat se déroulait en haut, la quantité de réiatsu libérée était effarante…

Hitsugaya se battait contre… _Gin Ichimaru_.

Comme tous les autres, le jeune capitaine était aussi un monstre de puissance crue… Un monstre d'élégance, de maestria… Le Taisho depuis longtemps, avait acquis la maîtrise parfaite de son bankaï et les fleurs de glace avaient maintenant disparu.

Renji pour la _seconde_ fois prenait conscience de l'écueil qui les séparait.

La première, c'était lors d'une mission au hueco mundo… Séparé de son capitaine, il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention d'Hitsugaya Toshiro. Egarés, ils avaient passé deux journées dans le désert avant de pouvoir rejoindre le point de ralliement.

Toshiro imposait le respect.

Etre dans un tel environnement ne l'avait pas déstabilisé… Ils avaient peu parlé se contentant du strict minimum, mais Renji avait été à bonne école avec Byakuya.

…

Sauf que le Taisho aux cheveux blancs, n'était pas Byakuya Kuchiki!

En ce moment, le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges aurait souhaité lui apporter son aide, mais il savait qu'il ne serait qu'une gêne…

Les deux atterrirent sur le sable. Gin paraissait en piteux état, il lui manquait même… un bras? Son corps était déjà pris dans la glace.

Ichigo venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se leva malgré les contre-indications de son époux.

Un peu plus loin, l'affrontement était devenu verbal.

…

_Tu n'es qu'une autre victime d'Aizen, Gin. Pourquoi ne pas avoir fuit tout simplement, tout le monde te croyait mort. M'obliger à lever ma lame contre un homme diminué!

_Tôshiro, toujours aussi mignon…

Les cheveux de l'ancien du gôtei avaient poussé et retombaient en une masse emmêlée autour de son visage. Son kimono était sal et déchiré par endroit. Sa face conservait toujours ce sourire perfide.

_Toi (murmura le jeune Iteyoshi)!

Gin serra les dents car la glace remontait.

_Kurosaki…

_Espèce de maboul, pourquoi t'en être pris à moi dans cet état?

_Simple… A quoi bon vivre si celui que vous aimez n'est plus?

_Tu voulais te suicider? Me fait pas marrer! Tu aurais pu t'empaler sur ton katana!

Un rire incohérent anima l'homme.

_Aizen…

_Etait un grand malade!

_C'était celui que j'aimais! Lorsque tu allais l'achever, je me suis interposé mais il m'a protégé… Il a utilisé ce qui lui restait de force pour m'envoyer ailleurs. Ton getsuga m'a sacrément abîmé… J'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre…

_Je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela, désolé!

Mais le garçon ne l'était pas vraiment.

_Bientôt, tu sauras ce que cela fait de perdre celui que tu aimes!

_Il faudra te lever tôt si tu espères t'en prendre à Byaku…

_Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce prétentieux mais toi… Finalement… le plan B… fera aussi l'affaire…

La glace avait atteint son cou…

_Ichigo Kurosaki… souviens-toi de moi, celui qui t'aura condamné à VIVRE!

…

Gin Ichimaru était devenu une statue de glace… Une statue qui explosa en un millier d'éclats pour s'évaporer dans le néant…

L'adolescent avait sursauté lorsque le froid avait fini par accomplir sa tâche meurtrière.

Ce fou par delà la mort, lui réservait-il encore un autre tour à sa façon?

Deux bras musclés vinrent l'étreindre…

Le jeune homme se retourna pour se blottir tout contre son époux. Il tremblait…

_Il nous a maudit… Ce taré…

_Fresa…

_Je veux juste un peu de paix… Est-ce que c'est trop demander?

_Je suis à tes côtés!

Ichigo agité, repoussa son époux qui le laissa faire.

_Qu'est-ce tu en sais?

_Fresa…

_Tu pourrais très bien t'enticher de la première grue venue!

_C'est impossible…

_Pourquoi?

…

L'orangé se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Il n'y a pas quinze minutes, j'étais allongé dans un lit en train de t'attendre! Et je me retrouve là! (Il jeta un œil autour de lui) Sur ce qui m'a tout l'air d'une île perdue au milieu de nulle part, à moitié nu!

Inutile de le préciser, le kimono de soie rouge était aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier. Son mari lui releva le menton.

_Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de passer à l'étape suivante.

_…

Les joues du jeune marié devinrent cramoisies.

Un éclair zébra brusquement le ciel.

Les beaux nuages blancs se ternirent assez rapidement…

Cela débuta par une bruine inattendue puis brusquement, ce fut l'averse. Aucun des deux n'avaient bougé. Ichigo se mordit les lèvres mais il se laissa emporter bien malgré lui par le fou rire.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours et le garçon réalisa qu'ils étaient seuls.

Son mari le souleva et usa de son Shunpo pour retrouver les autres, dans une grotte à quelques mètres de la plage.

_Alors, suffisamment refroidi?

La cavité s'enfonçait dans la roche. Ils avaient déjà fait un feu et s'y étaient installés, chacun se mettant à l'aise. Il fallait avouer que le couple était le seul à avoir été mouillé. Le seigneur Kuchiki enleva son haori et son hakama qu'il mit à sécher, ne conservant que son kimono qui lui, était relativement sec.

Le noble reporta son attention sur Ichigo, qui gêné par la transparence du tissu mouillé, s'était réfugié un peu plus loin dans la grotte. Urahara visiblement amusé par la situation voulut l'aider en lui prêtant son haori mais les yeux chocolat lui interdirent toute approche. L'ancien capitaine haussa les épaules à l'attention de Byakuya puis repartit s'asseoir aux côtés de Yoruichi.

_Ichigo, est-ce bien raisonnable? Il va donc falloir que je me déshabille, tu t'en rends bien compte?

Le garçon rougit.

_T…Tu n'as pas à faire cela… C'est juste que je ne veuille rien venant de ces deux-là!

Renji hésitait encore à se proposer car après tout, il était un roturier… Ses vêtements bien que propres et soignés, n'étaient pas de la même facture… En l'invitant au mariage, son Taisho l'avait envoyé dans une boutique en compagnie des amis d'Ichigo et avait à ses frais, payé leurs habits. Les tenus étaient belles mais ne tenaient pas la comparaison, face aux vêtements sur mesures dont les nobles étaient accoutumés.

Un soupir irrité se fit entendre à sa droite. Hitsugaya enleva son haori et le tendit à Byakuya.

_Est-ce que ça pourrait convenir? Votre mari est plutôt mince, je crois que cela devrait lui aller.

Le chef de la maison Kuchiki acquiesça et murmura un mot de remerciement.

Dehors, des vestiges la pluie, il ne restait qu'un sol mouillé et une végétation humide aux couleurs ravivées.

Ichigo en cherchant un endroit discret pour se changer, découvrit derrière un escarpement, le fond de la caverne. Il y avait un espace circulaire haut de trois mètres environ qui recevait peu de lumière. Néanmoins, des cristaux étranges chatoyaient et émettaient une clarté de faible intensité mais diffuse.

_Faut-il que je me retourne?

_Ce n'est pas nécessaire… Nous sommes deux hommes, c'est semblable lorsqu'_au sortir_ du sport, je me change dans les vestiaires.

Le tissu écarlate glissa contre sa peau…

Ichigo tendit la main pour s'emparer du vêtement prêté, sans pourtant avoir l'audace de regarder son époux. Son bras resta suspendu de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne se sente contraint de lever les yeux…

Le regard pénétrant posé sur sa personne le fit déglutir. Sans aucune discrétion, chaque partie de son corps était soumise à une analyse qui s'attardait lascivement sur la moindre parcelle de son anatomie…

Le jeune marié sentit une douce chaleur prendre naissance au bas de son ventre et se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale…

Son souffle se fit plus profond…

Confus par son excitation croissante, il voulut se détourner mais l'autre l'en empêcha en le prenant dans ses bras.

_Finalement, cela diffère n'est-ce pas? Je suis ton époux.

La main soutenant sa nuque, fit naître des frissons sans rapport avec le froid dans tout son corps. Il gémit lorsque sa bouche effleura la sienne…

A l'autre bout de la grotte, Urahara le visage caché derrière son éventail fit une suggestion.

_Je propose que nous allions faire une reconnaissance.

Hitsugaya fut le premier à sortir suivit d'une Yoruishi qui s'étant débarrassée de son kimono, avait gardé une combinaison noire qui lui arrivait à hauteur du genou et qui possédait un système de laçage sur le devant, mettant en exergue sa poitrine ferme et généreuse.

Renji hésita. Peut-être devait-il en parler avant à son Taisho?

Kisuké en riant l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena sans vraiment lui laisser le choix… L'homme possédait une force titanesque!

Tous deux retrouvèrent les deux autres assis devant un coucher de soleil, sur des souches de bois sèches.

…

_Hé… Je vous dis de me laisser… Je croyais que nous devions faire une reconnaissance. Je dois en référer à mon Taisho!

_Tu as entendu Kisuké, lâche-le!

Renji gratifia la femme aux yeux dorés d'un remerciement et revint sur ses pas.

_C'est un peu cruel, non (demanda Hitsugaya)?

_Bah, il survivra! Je lui donne trente secondes pour revenir.

En fait, il en fallut vingt-cinq au vice capitaine dont la couleur de sa chevelure, n'avait d'égal à présent, que celle de ses joues. Renji s'était assit aux côtés d'Urahara avec un air plus que constipé.

Il leva les yeux sur les trois autres et confirma ses doutes.

_Vous saviez parfaitement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur!

_Il ne fallait pas être devin (murmura le petit capitaine aux cheveux blancs)!

_Ce qui est le plus surprenant, c'est que tu aies pu accéder au bankaï et pourtant tu n'as pas ressenti les fluctuations dans le réiatsu de ton capitaine (dit l'homme à l'éventail).

_C'est pas le plus important! Alors Renji, c'était chaud? Ils le font vraiment où ils jouent à touche pipi?

L'intéressé jeta un œil scandalisé à la femme.

_Alors?

_Je n'ai entendu que des bruits… Un pas de plus et je suis certain que je me serais fais écharper par Senbonzakura! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas possible! Gin pourrait très bien ne pas être seul!

Le lieutenant n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le brusque changement d'humeur des trois autres, vint plomber véritablement l'atmosphère guillerette.

_Kisuké, combien de temps avant qu'on nous ouvre un passage?

_Trois jours au maximum! Nous sommes dans le monde matériel!

Le capitaine de la dixième division parla à son tour.

_Les menaces de Gin ne sont pas à prendre à la légère! Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté de le prendre vivant! Byakuya Kuchiki n'en a pas fait grand cas…

_Byakuyaboy se veut être un parangon de stoicisme, mais il est comme vous les hommes et ne réfléchit qu'avec le dessous de la ceinture.

_Yoruichi, laissons nos jeunes tourtereaux s'ébattrent en paix. Et si nous jouions à chat?

La femme haussa un sourcil, elle lui sourit puis détala à une vitesse telle que Renji eut du mal à la suivre.

_Bon, c'est pas tout ça… amusez-vous bien! Une affaire urgente m'attend.

Sans plus de détail, l'homme s'en alla à une vitesse presque similaire à celle de son amie. Il s'engouffra dans la végétation et fit une trotte de quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter… aux aguets.

Du haut d'un arbre, une silhouette gracile se laissa tomber. Il la rattrapa facilement puis l'emprisonna entre un tronc et lui.

_Tu n'es pas drôle! Faire exprès de me tomber dans les bras…

_Kisuké, tu as toujours perdu à ce jeu. Ne m'as-tu pas éloigné pour que nous puissions parler?

_Peut-être que la fougue du jeune Kuchiki a déteint sur moi?

_Cherche-toi un partenaire…

Son ami s'écarta avec un soupir.

_C'est dur à trouver.

_Me fait pas rire, il existe des milliers de débiles suffisamment mignons pour répondre à tes attentes, Kisuké!

_Malheureusement pour moi, je n'en veux qu'un seul… Un miracle a fini par se produire pour son fils… peut-être que je puis encore espérer… Qu'en dis-tu ?

Dans les yeux dorés de Yoruichi, un voile de découragement se refléta fugacement. Elle se reprit assez vite en lui flanquant une claque derrière la tête.

_T'es irrécupérable! Alors? Histsugaya est un capitaine, nous aurions pu envoyer Renji en mission et discuter en sa présence.

Un éventail sortit de nulle part cacha la moitié de son visage.

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont notre lieutenant tremblait pour notre cher prodige?

Yoruichi poussa un soupir.

_T'es plus tordu que moi.

_Ton compliment m'honore, ma chère.

_Où serait-ce _la_ fameuse capacité de Bénihimé (murmura-t-elle)?

L'ancien capitaine Urahara ne sembla pas l'entendre…

Son amie ne réitéra pas sa question, ne voulant poursuivre sur un sujet qui lui avait causé tant de souffrance déjà…

Détenir _ce_ savoir, sans posséder la capacité à faire s'emboîter son propre destin…

La raison interférait bien souvent avec le cœur… Raison? Peut-être simplement la folie?

Malgré toute la détermination qui la caractérisait, en son for intérieur, elle aurait aimé savoir pour Soi Fon et elle. Chaque individu recelait un côté romantique, non? Tordu ou pas…

Elle soupira et opéra un virage à cent quatre-vingt degré…

_Peut-être que nous aurions dû les arrêter.

_Qu'il prenne son pucelage l'engagera plus envers Ichigo. L'intimité rapproche un couple. Le fait que son virginal conjoint parvienne à faire voler en éclat sa réserve légendaire en dit long…

_As-tu la moindre idée de ce dont Ichimaru parlait?

Le blond referma son éventail avec un bruit sec.

_Tu sais entrer dans ma tête mieux que quiconque…

La sylphide en oublia de respirer…

_Même Aizen ne pouvait supplanter le créateur!

_Tsss… A quoi bon chercher à enfreindre des lois lorsqu'il est si facile de les contourner?

_Et dans quel but?

_Le mien aurait été la recherche. Plus le cobaye est éminent meilleure est la prise.

Yoruichi frappa le tronc du poing et fit tomber une nuée de feuille.

_Kisuké, le gosse ne mérite pas ce qui risque d'arriver! J'y retourne!

Sa main à lui se referma sur son bras.

_Ichigo nous déteste pour l'avoir trahit. Il ne nous aurait pas écouté et nous n'avons aucune certitude. Qui plus est, Byakuya pourrait prendre la mouche. Tes deux élèves sont sacrément impulsifs, n'oublions pas ce détail… Nous nous sommes jurés de ne plus intervenir, sauf si sa vie était menacée… ce qui n'est plus le cas. Je ne prétends détenir aucune vérité absolue… Je compte cependant respecter notre serment de non-intervention sauf s'il fait appel à nous.

* * *

Sur la plage, un feu de camp avait été allumé. Renji s'était chargé de rassembler le bois pour s'occuper un peu. Cela avait été un peu difficile à cause de l'humidité. Ce fut Hitsugaya qui le dépanna alors qu'il s'essayait à un kido de feu.

_Quoi?

_Euh…

_Ce n'est parce que mon arme favorite est la glace que je ne maîtrise pas ce Kido élémentaire.

Pour le coup, le shinigami aux cheveux rouge se sentit diminué.

Il n'en ressentait que plus le véritable fossé entre eux.

Ce petit capitaine était tout comme Ichigo, l'avenir de la soul soceity. Si le pauvre lieutenant de son état, espérait un jour pouvoir occuper le prestigieux rang de capitaine, il devrait s'entraîner sans relâche afin de ne pas paraître plus ridicule qu'il ne se sentait déjà face à cette vague de génie.

Il avait quand même sa fierté!

Le silence entre eux, était ponctué par le bruit des vagues et des flammes qui crépitaient.

Renji se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Au hueco Mundo, cela avait été différent. Les longues périodes à communiquer par signes ne l'avaient véritablement dérangé. Au contraire, il avait soumis l'adolescent à un véritable examen, épiant chacun de ses mouvements, ses postures. Certains avant la guerre, dénigraient le capitaine derrière son dos… Sa jeunesse posait problème, son caractère hautain… Il avait été de ceux-là…

En fait, ce n'était que de l'incompréhension.

Comme pour Byakuya…

Renji avait longtemps méjugé son supérieur sans comprendre les souffrances par lesquelles il était passé.

Hitsugaya avait été à l'académie des shinigami à un âge assez jeune… Certains par jalousie avaient dû faire montre de méchanceté gratuite… le talent irritait toujours… Et la couleur de ses cheveux, Ichigo reconnaissait avoir eut des difficultés, tout comme lui… Même si on collait son poing dans le visage de certains, on ne pouvait tout de même pas vivre dans le conflit perpétuel. Chacun gérait comme il pouvait. Lui, il s'était fait tatouer le corps, accentuant plus sa singularité y puisant même sa force. Ichigo avait trouvé la sienne dans sa famille et ses amis.

Quant à Hitsugaya, isolé à l'académie sans personne pouvant le comprendre…

Le jeune homme s'était forgé une personnalité inébranlable, la glace de Hyôrinmaru avait recouvert son cœur et son âme…

Le soutien d'Hinamori sa sœur d'adoption, n'y avait rien changé…

Seule la pétulante Rangiku devait encore parvenir à lui soutirer un semblant d'émotion…

Ce n'était pas juste.

_Lieutenant Abaraï… Il n'était pas dans mes intensions de vous froisser…

Le capitaine se leva. Renji réagit purement à l'instinct lorsqu'il lui attrapa la main.

_Où allez-vous Taisho?

_Marcher… en attendant que nos jeunes mariés se calment.

_Puis-je me joindre à vous?

_Je doute d'être d'une excellente compagnie.

_Je m'en accommoderai…

Les yeux émeraude fixèrent les siens, peut-être pour juger de sa sincérité, il ne savait pas.

_Bien…

_Merci…

Renji n'en fut pas certain, il ne pourrait jamais l'affirmer mais… il crut voir une légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues de Toshiro.

_Abaraï… vous me tenez toujours…

Ce fut au tour de Renji de rougir.

* * *

Un peu plus loin…

Dans la caverne qui malgré la réflexion des cristaux, voyait sa clarté décliner …

Ichigo avait perdu la notion du temps, de l'espace… Les baisers de son mari l'emportaient dans un nouveau monde de mille délices.

Il n'était que sensation…

Byakuya était partout, il monopolisait chaque centimètre carré de peau. Ses dents après avoir titillé les lobes de ses oreilles, continuèrent une descente infernale jusqu'à ses tétons durcis… Le capitaine les suça, les lécha… sa main accoutumée à garder une poigne ferme autour de son zanpakûto, flattait avec tendresse la hampe érigée de son jeune épousé. La langue taquine, glissa jusqu'à son nombril… Il mordilla le bas de son ventre, se délectant de chacun de ses soubresauts. Le membre tendu dans sa main, gouttait déjà du trop plein de ce plaisir nouvellement découvert.

Ichigo se mordait le dos de la main pour ne pas crier.

Désireux de relever ce challenge, le seigneur Kuchiki le laissa faire…

Sa bouche se referma sur l'objet de sa convoitise…

Le jeune corps de son époux se contorsionna, mais il lui maintint les hanches en place afin de continuer sa séance de délicieuse torture. Sa langue le lécha de bas en haut à plusieurs reprises avant de l'engloutir encore une fois profondément dans sa gorge… Il réitéra ce mouvement en flattant ses bourses… ne se satisfaisant que lorsque la manne de sa fraise déborda…

Indulgent, il l'accepta non sans une certaine fierté d'avoir pu le faire succomber aussi vite…

Le shinigami remonta, faisant taire les mots d'excuses de son mari par un baiser imprégné de sa propre saveur.

Il s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses pour enlever son kimono, son Kenseikan et aussi son fundoshi qui tous trois l'encombraient…

Son conjoint jeta un regard timide à son corps, sans oser s'attarder. Il se pencha sur lui un sourire amusé dissimulé par la semi obscurité.

_Tu aimes le peu que tu en as pu voir?

_Byakuya…

_Mmm?

_Si… Si nous restons là trop longtemps, tout le monde devinera ce qui se passe… Sans compter que les secours…

_En cas d'alerte comme celle-ci, les portes d'accès à la soul society sont immédiatement closes. Ils sauront nous retrouver… bien assez tôt!

_Mais… faire ça… avec les autres à proximité? Je ne crois pas que…

Le front du Taisho se posa contre son épaule. Son souffle rapide lui chatouillait le cou. Ichigo sembla percevoir de légers tremblements parcourir son corps.

_J'ai tellement… besoin de toi… Ichigo…

Cette voix…

Ce souffle à son oreille fit se hérisser les poils de sa nuque et son corps apaisé, recommença à répondre à l'appel de la volupté. Son époux le mordilla tendrement dans le cou, avant de se mettre à sucer la marque d'amour laissée. Cela lui envoya des vagues de plaisirs dans tout le corps… Byakuya en appuyant son bassin contre le sien lui arracha un cri…

_Ichigo…

Y avait-il plus belle mélodie que d'entendre cette voix murmurer son nom?

Subitement son égoïsme le frappa de plein fouet, ses bras trouvèrent leur place autour du cou de son mari.

_Pardonne-moi(gémit-il)…

_Ce n'est rien, je comprends…

_Non… Simplement… C'est gros… Est-ce que ça va vraiment passer?

Un silence fit écho à sa demande.

Son homme baisa ses lèvres avant de lui susurrer:

_Merci… de te soucier de mon ego. Je t'ai fais venir avant fresa, cela facilitera grandement la suite.

Bien malgré lui, Ichigo sentit le rouge envahir ses joues alors qu'il écartait les jambes encore plus. Son conjoint agenouillé caressait doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Sans se hâter, il recueillit un peu de la semence qui s'était égarée sur son ventre.

_Détends-toi…

Ses doigts allèrent taquiner son entrée…

Dans le processus, Byakuya se pencha pour l'embrasser encore, le distraire un peu…

De la patiente exploration manuelle dont il faisait l'objet, découla tout d'abord un profond inconfort. A mesure que s'ajoutaient les doigts la douleur succéda…

De son autre main, le capitaine entreprit de réitérer ses attentions au phallus livré à lui-même.

Ichigo réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, alors il le récompensa en tourmentant son point g…

Les hanches du jeune homme se mirent bientôt à se mouvoir…

De ce corps se dégageait un tel élan de luxure, qu'il dut se maîtriser pour ne pas le prendre sans plus d'égard…

_Ichigo, j'y vais…

En réponse, il put lire son prénom sur ses lèvres.

Les jambes fuselées se nouèrent instinctivement autour de ses reins. Il se présenta à son entrée et dut à nouveau se faire violence, pour calmer ce désir puissant de s'engainer de tout son long.

Il l'avait correctement préparé, ne voulant pas lui causer de trop douleur. Seulement, c'était inévitable…

Byakuya comprit qu'il était en souffrance, lorsqu'une plainte franchit ses lèvres…

_Ichigo…

Les bras du garçon s'enroulèrent à nouveau autour de son cou.

Leurs deux corps étaient humides de sueur.

_Ne t'arrête pas…

_Je suis tellement… désolé…

_Je veux… te donner du plaisir, Byakuya.

L'adolescent eut beau se cacher le visage dans son cou, son souffle laborieux en disait long sur la façon dont cet instant lui était pénible…

Peu de temps après, le shinigami s'arrêta de bouger…

_C'est à l'intérieur… Ca va?

_J…Juste une seconde…

Son aîné ne le pressa pas, il patienta en le cajolant de mots doux.

De nouveaux baisers furent échangés… plus passionnés… dénotant d'une nouvelle urgence… Byakuya se retira lentement puis refit le mouvement en sens inverse, il recommença à la même cadence avant de se perdre dans la sensation de plaisir que lui apportait Ichigo.

Ses mouvements changèrent de rythme…

L'orangé se cabra sous un coup de rein plus virulent, qui avait _fait naître un million d'étoiles devant ses yeux_… Son mari réceptif à ses désirs, poursuivit ses allées venues sans changer de trajectoire.

Les ongles parfaitement manucurés lui griffèrent le dos…

Le Taisho ne s'attendait pas à ce que son précieux éphèbe, dévoile ce côté félin un tantinet douloureux, mais ô combien sexy…

…

L'adolescent était maintenant en proie à une douce torture…

Ce plaisir soutenu que lui infligeait son conjoint allait véritablement le rendre fou…

_Ne… te… bride pas mon cœur…

Qui était-il pour lui refuser cela?

Ichigo se perdit…

Il était le jouet du plaisir qui parcourait son corps, le ravageait… Ses cris ne faisaient que redoubler l'ardeur de Byakuya qui le pilonnait durement…

Ils n'étaient qu'un enchevêtrement de membres.

Allongé à présent sur le ventre, Ichigo ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements saccadés…

Le seul nom qui franchissait ses lèvres lorsqu'il ne gémissait pas, c'était celui de son amant. Les secondes étaient devenues des minutes, les minutes peut-être des heures ou une éternité, il l'ignorait et franchement s'en moquait…

Alors qu'il croyait nager dans la félicité suprême, une nouvelle sensation naquit au milieu du déluge… Quelque chose de plus intense qu'il ne comprenait pas… Il cria le nom de son amant. La main droite de ce dernier se referma autour de son membre…

Tout son corps soumis à un orgasme foudroyant se contracta, le laissant dans une semi conscience, vidé de toute énergie.

Son mari pantelant retomba sur son dos.

Il lui baisa la nuque puis se retira.

Byakuya s'allongea sur le côté et prit dans ses bras son jeune épousé somnolent. Du doigt, il écarta de son visage des mèches de cheveux puis baisa son front humide. Emprisonné dans le cocon chaud de ses bras, Ichigo ronronna presque…

Alors que le capitaine le croyait déjà endormit, ce dernier l'entendit murmurer:

_Je t'aime… Byakuya… Je t'aime tellement…

L'homme le serra simplement plus fort…

* * *

A suivre...

NDA: J'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews et franchement Keurjani, la tienne qui vient d'arriver m'a trop fait rire ^^!

Je tiens à préciser que je vois Hytsugaya comme un adolescent de 15-16 ans de _petite taille_.

L'imaginer plus jeune me pose un sérieux problème éthique, dirons-nous... alors je triche... (encore avec l'histoire ^__^...)

Pour les puristes disons que c'est un AU (_Alternative universe_).


	12. Et si je t’aime Prends à toi

**Mel** : Merchiii ! Heureuse que le Renhitsu te plaise ^o^.

* * *

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo 

* * *

My Everything…

* * *

**Et si je t'aime,**

**Prends garde à toi… (1)**

* * *

Ichigo ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Encore dans les brumes du sommeil, l'adolescent ne tenait absolument pas à quitter ce cocon de chaleur qui l'entourait. Il avait bien trop peu dormi… Durant la nuit, son mari l'avait réveillé par des baisers papillons, les mêmes qui lui chatouillaient le cou en ce moment.

Qui l'eut cru, Byakuya possédait un caractère facétieux, simplement ses jeux étaient tous réservés aux couples et ne pouvaient être joués que dans une parfaite nudité. Encore timide, le jeune épousé n'avait pas eu l'audace de certaines caresses ô combien érotiques. Même sans aller jusqu'au bout du rapport, il était parfaitement possible d'arriver à une satisfaction mutuelle.

_Byakuya…

Il fut prit d'un fou rire alors que son homme lui mordillait la clavicule.

Entrouvrant un œil, il tenta d'échapper à ses attentions en roulant sur le côté mais, un élancement provoqua chez lui un certain inconfort. Son mari se releva et cessa immédiatement ses taquineries.

_Navré… Est-ce très douloureux?

Les longs doigts d'aciers, comme hier, se firent velours en lui lissant les cheveux.

_N… Non, ça va… Je crois…

_Peux-tu t'asseoir?

Il s'exécuta avec un mouvement prudent.

_Non, n'en rougis pas…

L'homme lui baisa les lèvres délicatement.

_Merci…

_Pour?

_De m'avoir offert ta virginité, je saurai m'en montrer digne. Je te désirais à tel point que je t'ai imposé un rapport dans un endroit si inconfortable…

_J'étais parfaitement bien… dans tes bras…

Le froid capitaine lui fit un mince sourire qui affola son cœur.

_De plus, je suis heureux que ma première fois se soit passé avec la personne que…

Il se mordit les lèvres, n'osant pas continuer sa phrase.

_Je sais que tu m'aimes… Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi.

Un autre baiser fut échangé, très langoureux…

_Je crois qu'une ablution serait la bienvenue, qu'en dis-tu?

_Oui, j'ai bien peur de ne pas sentir très bon…

_Moi non plus mais j'avoue être prêt à me sentir aussi sal, très souvent. Et toi?

_Byakuya… tu es vraiment un pervers…

Un nouveau sourire en coin fit écho à ses propos cette fois.

_Remet ton kimono rouge. Tu n'auras qu'à glisser par-dessus le hakama du capitaine Hitsugaya pour couvrir la transparence. Après le bain tu utiliseras le mien, il doit être sec.

Avec élégance, le seigneur Kuchiki se mit debout afin de s'emparer de son vêtement.

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant se surprit à sourire idiotement.

Ce beau Taisho était désormais le sien… oui.

_Son homme_ était tout simplement sublime… et ce, dans le moindre détail de son anatomie, du sommet de sa tête bien faite et bien pleine jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils… le tout en passant par ce torse et ce ventre musclés.

Le regard chocolat dévia pudiquement vers la droite, hésitant à descendre plus bas…

Le garçon sentit un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourir le corps.

_Cette partie là…_ lui avait permis de toucher les étoiles à plusieurs reprises…

Toute cette volupté l'avait fait pleurer, crier et supplier en scandant le nom de son amant.

Ichigo déglutit en se rendant compte de l'effet qu'avaient sur sa propre personne, ses pensées libidineuses.

Le brun très observateur, darda sur son jeune dissimulateur qui avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, afin de cacher son problème… un regard badin.

L'orangé se sentant découvert ne sut plus vraiment ou se mettre.

_Serait-ce une nouvelle invitation?

_Non, je suis simplement…

_Tu ne veux vraiment pas…

Le shinigami se baissa pour lui susurrer à l'oreille:

_…que je règle ton problème avec ma bouche?

_…

_Parle-moi…

Après quelques secondes, l'adolescent chuchota en relevant le menton:

_Je te veux… à l'intérieur…

Le capitaine posa le front contre son épaule, son souffle rapide lui chatouillant le cou.

_Fresa, sais-tu au moins ce que tu fais? J'éprouve la plus grande difficulté à me contrôler quand il en vient à toi… Je ne veux pas te blesser…

Les doigts de l'adolescent touchèrent ses cheveux, osant y glisser la main…

_Pas toi… Tu ne pourras jamais me faire du mal comme les autres…

_Ichigo…

…

* * *

…

A l'autre bout de la caverne, Renji qui allait mordre dans un fruit, suspendit son action.

Il ressentait à nouveau et facilement maintenant, cette variation dans le réiatsu dont ses aînés lui avaient parlé. Son Taisho devait pourtant savoir qu'ils étaient là… Peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à faire! A moins que ce fut un syndrome propre à tous les jeunes mariés…

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'Ichigo était un criard (affirma Yoruishi en mordant allègrement dans un poisson pêché et grillé aux aurores). Quelle pitié que Byakuya soit aussi peu démonstratif !

Kisuké appréciait toujours autant l'humour de sa consoeur.

_C'est beau, d'être jeune!

Le capitaine de la dixième division, prit un des fruits posés sur une large feuille de bananier et se leva.

_Je vais me dégourdir les jambes.

_Je peux vous accompagner, Taisho?

_Fais comme tu veux Renji.

Les deux disparurent assez rapidement.

_Comme je le disais, c'est beau d'être jeune! Si nous allions à la chute d'eau?

_Pas avant qu'Ichigo ne sorte de là!

_Allons, allons, ce pauvre garçon ne mérite pas que tu le taquines aussi impitoyablement.

_Je ne te retiens pas!

L'éventail d'Urahara sortit d'on ne sait où et vint dissimuler son large sourire.

_ Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne raterai cet instant pour rien au monde…

Un rire gras secoua les deux compères.

* * *

Renji avait passé un moment étrange hier, sur la plage… Aucun mot futile n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, il s'était juste contenté d'apprécier la présence l'autre.

Le silence ne fut aucunement déplaisant… Plus que jamais, il comprit que l'absence de mots pouvait parfois s'avérer être plus révélateur qu'un vain discours.

Rukia occupa aussi ses pensés une partie de la nuit. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour son beau-frère à un moment donné.

Tous deux ayant à cœur leurs devoirs de shinigami, ils s'étaient fais la promesse de débuter une relation sérieuse dans quelques années, lorsqu'ils auraient envie de fonder un foyer. Le lieutenant se contentait de butiner d'amant en amante d'un soir. La vie d'un dieu de la mort pouvait s'achever brusquement… Il fallait profiter de l'instant présent! A quoi bon s'empêtrer dans une relation aussi bien monogame que désabusée, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas cinq cent ans?

Il y croyait dur comme fer!

D'autant plus, qu'il aimait la jeune femme.

C'était une certitude…

Alors… pourquoi la seule idée qu'un autre se hasarde à faire la cour au Shinigami mâle à ses côtés, lui était véritablement insupportable? Toshiro était maintenant en âge. Les nobles se mariaient même beaucoup plus jeune!

À partir de quand cette inquiétude avait germé en lui?

…

Depuis peu, passer faire un tour par la dixième division lui était devenu une routine. Il aimait faire une pause avec Rangiku qui dissimulait toujours du bon saké sous son bureau. Pour un membre de la gente féminine, elle possédait une descente digne de Madaramé!

La femme le faisait même mander quelques fois…

Quand il arrivait, elle brillait par son absence.

Il savait que se déplacer la plupart des fois serait une véritable perte de temps, mais il ne se dérobait jamais à ses convocations d'_éthylique_. A son arrivée, Toshirô noyé sous une pile de dossier se contentait de lui jeter un œil avant de poursuivre ses écritures. La jolie blonde ne lui avait pourtant jamais fait d'avances… Elle le surnommait affectueusement une fois saoule, _petite couille_…

…

Ca voulait dire quoi ça!

Il n'était pas une couille molle! Personne ne faisait preuve d'autant de courage que lui.

Oui, pers…

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges se figea un pied en lévitation sur le sable.

Non…

Cela n'était pas possible!

Rangiku n'aurait quand même pas soupçonné son intérêt pour Toshirô?

…

_Un problème?

_Oui Taisho, je crois que je suis amoureux.

Renji déglutit.

Merde!

Il n'avait pas dit ça!

Hitsugaya plongea ses deux étendues vertes dans les siennes.

_Félicitations, lieutenant!

L'air s'était soudainement refroidi autour d'eux…

Le Taisho lui tourna le dos.

_Je parlais de vous (ajouta-t-il dans l'urgence, noyé pour noyé)!

Le petit capitaine se retourna visiblement consterné, mais les joues rouges.

_Renji Abaraï, vous vous doutez bien que si c'est une farce, même votre Taisho ne pourra m'empêcher de vous transformer en glaçon?

…

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla.

Cette fois, il était allongé seul.

A la fatigue qu'il ressentait, vint immédiatement s'ajouter une douleur dont le siège se situait dans un endroit inavouable… Pestant mentalement, il parvint à se lever en roulant sur le ventre puis en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Il s'habilla précautionneusement.

A n'en point douter, les cheveux et le visage tout sablonneux, il devait avoir l'air d'un sauvageon.

Il lui fallait absolument un bain pour se sentir propre et effacer toutes traces de fluides compromettantes… Il espérait que la présence d'une rivière l'empêcherait d'avoir à se laver à l'eau salée…

Un autre problème se posait maintenant!

Comment faire pour se composer un air imperturbable face aux autres, tout en évitant de clopiner?

Jamais il ne pourrait se présenter devant eux! Renji allait probablement se foutre de lui. Quand aux deux anciens capitaines… le pire était à prévoir.

Hitsugaya garderait ses remarques pour lui.

Son mari le désarmait totalement…

Un peu plus tôt sa libido s'était affolée, un besoin impérieux de sentir à nouveau la virilité de son conjoint en lui, l'avait consumé.

Etait-ce normal pour un homme d'avoir ce genre de désir?

Byakuya allait-il le prendre pour un dépravé?

…

Les conseils de Zangetsu lui manquaient…

Mais est-ce qu'un Zanpakuto s'y connaissait en sexe?

Il rougit.

Voilà bien une habitude qu'il devrait perdre.

Il était dorénavant un homme marié et d'après le tempérament de son époux, ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois qu'ils s'accouplaient… Selon son conjoint, une fois sortie du gigaï, leur coït serait encore plus intense.

Avec l'habitude, il ne ressentirait plus de douleur.

…

Byakuya disait cela mais… son truc était vraiment énorme…

Rhaaaaa !

Et voila!

Il rougissait de nouveau!

Bon sang de sort, pourquoi faisait-il un tel complexe avec le sexe?

Allez!

Il était celui qui fichait constamment la pâtée à tête d'ananas, Renji pour les incultes! Il avait fait du yakitori(2) de Kariya, des sushi d'Aizen… Byakuya aussi en avait prit pour son matricule alors bon, en avant!

Allez…

Un…

Deux…

Un…

Deux…

Aieuh!

* * *

_Ichigo!

Son époux qui discutait avec Urahara et Yoruishi se leva, Senbonzakura en main.

Il portait son hakama surmonté de son haori sombre, son torse musclé pouvait facilement être vu et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais humides, retombaient librement dans son dos sans le kenseikan.

_Bonjour, je…

Son conjoint le plus naturellement du monde, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres…

Le capitaine n'avait de cesse de l'étonner… mais sûrement qu'une telle attitude était normale pour un couple.

_Je t'ai cueilli des fruits frais. Il y a aussi du poisson… Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier, il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses un malaise.

_Avant, j'aimerais… me laver… à l'eau douce… si possible.

_Bien sur…

Ichigo entendit un bruit qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un gloussement. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son homme mais Urahara et son amie féline aussi rigides que des statues ne cillaient même pas.

Le jeune marié fit un pas sans pouvoir dissimuler son indisposition pour une randonnée, aussi courte soit-elle.

Un nouveau gloussement se fit entendre. En jetant un autre coup d'œil derrière son conjoint, il ne décela rien de particulier… ou peut-être… les joues anormalement gonflées de Yoruichi… Son compagnon quant à lui, s'éventait maintenant en se mordant les lèvres…

L'adolescent devint rouge comme une fraise bien mûre.

Le seigneur Kuchiki très lentement, commença à ôter Senbonzakura de son fourreau…

Un éclat de rire très reconnaissable retentit, mais lorsque cette chère fresa leva les yeux vers les deux bougres… ils avaient disparu. Le capitaine de la sixième division rangea son Zanpakuto.

_Merci…

_Mmmh?

_Je me doute bien que tu les auras tenté de faire pression sur eux…

Le brun poussa un petit soupir puis lui baisa les lèvres.

_Pour la douleur, je puis seulement te soulager… S'agissant d'une plaie ouverte, je possède des bases solides mais pour ce genre…

_Ca va, inutile d'en parler…

_Ichigo je ne peux rester insensible devant ta souffrance, d'ôtant que j'en suis le responsable.

Le garçon se sentit fondre quand il le serra tout contre lui…

Peut-être était-ce tout simplement l'amour qui rendait bête?

Oui mais dans ce cas… il ne voyait aucune objection à rester le plus grand imbécile que la terre ait porter et ce, pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

L'eau qui s'écoulait de la cascade, loin d'être glacée, revigora son corps courbaturé. Son époux ne se priva pas pour le rejoindre, il l'aida même à se laver les cheveux.

L'adolescent appréciait à leur juste valeur toutes les attentions de celui qui avait ravit son cœur.

Ils se laissèrent ensuite sécher au soleil.

Le couple revint près de la grotte, Byakuya lui demanda de patienter le temps de lui ramener de quoi se sustenter.

Ce fut un Ichigo hésitant, qui rejoignit Renji et Hitsugaya assis devant un feu où grillaient quelques poissons, pour le déjeuner. Il faut dire que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

_Yoh!

Son ton se voulait désinvolte mais en fait, il était mal à l'aise. Le lieutenant qui avait prévu de le taquiner un peu, le prit en pitié et y renonça… pour l'instant.

_Salut… Arrête de piétiner et assieds-toi donc!

Son ami hésita puis s'exécuta…

Et quoi donc? L'ancien Ichigo n'aurait pas fait tant de manières… Est-ce que sa présence l'indisposait, maintenant qu'il faisait partie de la haute?

Renji qui l'observait attentivement, le vit faire faire une grimace et comprit finalement la raison de sa conduite… pour le moins singulière.

Son Taicho aurait quand même pu faire un peu plus attention… Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges espérait que son supérieur traitait le garçon avec tous les égards qui lui étaient dus! Il avait beau jouer les durs, ce n'était encore qu'un gosse qui ne sachant comment gérer sa nouvelle situation, rougissait à n'en plus finir.

Byakuya revint et étala une large feuille devant lui.

Un sourire sincère illumina le beau visage d'Ichigo, son époux demeura égal à lui-même, impassible…

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune sévérité sur les traits du noble. Ses doigts écartèrent une mèche de la joue de l'orangé. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, alors que l'adolescent allait mordait dans la pulpe blanche d'un fruit vert qui ressemblait à un oursin.

Ichigo sourit encore, chose qu'il faisait avec tant de mal d'habitude.

Intrépide, il en proposa à son mari qui, s'emparant de son poignet se fit donner la becquée.

Le jus coula sur les doigts du gamin. Le capitaine consciencieux, se moquant comme de l'an quarante de savoir s'ils étaient observés, lécha l'excédent…

De ces deux-là se dégageait un tel érotisme…

Byakuya se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.

L'adolescent acquiesça puis se mit à envelopper son repas.

Il adressa un sourire d'excuse aux deux autres, avant d'être soulevé par son noble époux. A l'aide du shunpo, ils disparurent de leur vue en quelques secondes.

Histugaya porta une noix de coco à sa bouche pour se désaltérer.

Renji continuait à fixer le lieu où s'étaient trouvés les tourtereaux.

_Abaraï?

_…

_Abaraï!

_Oui, Toshiro…

_Pourquoi ne pas aller prendre une douche froide?

_Ensemble?

Le fukutaisho réalisant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe, sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa joue.

Les poissons et le feu gelèrent sur place…

Une seconde plus tard, un tas de neige lui dégringolait sur la tête.

_Tosh… Je plaisantais! Pour cela il faudrait bien entendu se marier…

_J'ai dû geler tes trois neurones! Tu réalises que tu viens en substance de me demander de t'épouser?

Les deux se fixèrent une trentaine de seconde au cours de laquelle, Renji ne parvint pas à fermer la bouche.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais!

Voir Hitsugaya s'éloigner de lui, fit naître une angoisse insupportable.

L'avait-il blessé?

Cette seule idée lui fut intolérable.

L'instant d'après, Renji se retrouva les bras enroulés autour du jeune homme, son torse moulé contre son dos.

_L…Lâche-moi tout de suite, baka!

_Gomen…

_Je ne suis pas en colère, ce genre de sujet est prématuré voila tout.

_Alors pourquoi… j'ai eu si peur? Pourquoi mon cœur, s'est-il emballé à ce point? Tosh… en si peu de temps… qu'est-ce que tu me fais?

Mais le légendaire prodige ne possédait en cette seconde aucune réponse.

Les lèvres contre sa joue le firent devenir fébrile.

_R… Renji on pourrait nous voir…

_Tu as honte de moi?

Une véritable déception pouvait se percevoir dans la voix du shinigami aux cheveux rouges.

_C'est toi qui as fui la queue entre les jambes à la pensée d'une union (rétorqua le plus jeune capitaine de la soul society)!

Le rire rusé de Renji Abaraï se fit entendre. Il lui baisa à nouveau la joue puis demanda avec désinvolture:

_Tu accepterais quelqu'un comme moi?

_Pourquoi pas?

_Mon salaire est au moins, dix fois moins important que le tien…

_Au Rukongaï, je me contentais de peu!

_Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir égaliser ta force au combat…

_Ne sois pas si macho!

_Ni même de jamais pouvoir rivaliser en intelligence avec toi.

_Je ne demande pas l'impossible!

_…

_…

_Ta dernière réplique était très méchante.

_Je sais.

_Donc tu acceptes de m'épouser?

_Faut croire que oui.

_Je peux avoir un baiser… un vrai?

Renji vit le rouge lui envahir les joues, pourtant, le jeune homme opina et lui fit face.

_Détends-toi…

_Je ne… sais pas si…

Le lieutenant se pencha lentement.

_Renji… je ne suis pas certain…

_Chut…

Finalement, le plus court ferma les yeux…

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent timidement…

Délicatement le fukutaisho posa un picotin sur les douces lèvres, en caressant la joue veloutée de son cher amour…

Il manda l'entrée en accentuant son baiser…

Et là, au milieu de ce moment si intense en émotion… le rire tonitruant de Yoruichi retentit.

…

Il y eut un bruit sourd!

Soudain, Renji se retrouva allongé sur le sable les quatre fers en l'air…

Il se rassit en se frottant la mâchoire…

Toshiro n'avait pas bougé encore consterné par son poing tendu…

Cela avait été un réflexe…

En entendant Yoruichi, son corps avait réagit sans sa permission…

_Renji… je… je…

Une envie de meurtre prit celui aux cheveux rouges.

Pas à l'intention de son amour, mais des deux ancêtres (Kisuké et Yoruichi) qui se fendaient la poire. Toutefois, le capitaine de la dixième division fut plus prompt à réagir…

Une avalanche de neige sortit de nul part recouvrit les deux troubles fêtes.

Renji s'allongea sur le sable satisfait mais inquiet…

Son ange nerveux allait lui briser tous les os avant qu'il ne puisse conclure quoi que ce soit…

Il demanderait à Hanatarou de rester dans les parages.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était plus question de le câliner en publique, instinct de conservation oblige…

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

**L'amour doit sûrement exister puisqu'il parvient à nous faire si mal.**

**Citation de Pierre Dudan**

^_____^

* * *

(1)_**L'amour est un oiseau rebelle**_ est une aria (habanera) du premier acte de l'opéra de 1875 _Carmen_ de Georges Bizet.

Yakitori(2): Brochette cuite sur un gril


	13. L'amour trouve trop difficile de pardonn

**Mel**: Merci pour ta review.

J'espère que la suite te plaira ^o^.

* * *

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

My Everything…

* * *

**J'ai souffert souvent, **

**je me suis trompé quelquefois, **

**mais j'ai aimé. C'est moi qui ai vécu, **

**et non pas un être factice créé par mon orgueil et mon ennui.**

Alfred de Musset

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla dans les bras de Byakuya, leur corps recouverts du kimono de ce dernier qui dormait toujours. C'était la deuxième nuit assez agitée qu'ils passaient sur la plage… Une nuit inoubliable à la belle étoile… complètement nu…

Allongé dans les bras de son mari, le jeune épousé prit appui sur son coude afin d'admirer le visage de son aimé, dans cette aube naissante.

Byakuya Kuchiki… Cet homme si froid en apparence qui se révélait être une véritable fournaise de passion… D'un simple toucher, il savait parfaitement comment affoler ses sens et son corps. Ichigo n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que manger une orange aurait pu être si sensuel… Il se remémora des gouttes sucrées que la bouche experte de son épicurien d'époux venait recueillir sur son mamelon durci… Même sans aller jusqu'à la pénétration dont son corps avait été demandeur, un moment érotique avec des jeux de mains, apportait un bien-être très intense qui pouvait se prolonger des heures…

Lui-même hier au soir, s'était montré très audacieux…

Il n'était pas question qu'il soit le seul à être dorloté… C'était déjà assez regrettable que son mari doive retenir sa fougue à cause de son postérieur délicat…

_Tu rougis, c'est… Quel est le mot déjà… mignon.

Le garçon fit une moue face à l'adjectif utilisé.

_C'est toi qui l'es (rétorqua-t-il)!

Un des sourcils bien dessiné du brun se souleva et la seconde d'après, le jeune homme se retrouva allonger sur le dos sous un époux taquin. C'était une facette de son homme…

_Je suis captivant… dangereux… sexe… mais pas _mignon_.

_Rabat-joie!

_Et quoi donc? Est-ce notre première dispute?

_Dommage, dire que je me sentais d'attaque pour t'aider avec cette… _vigueur_ matinale dont tu fais montre.

Un sourire quasi imperceptible affleura sur les lèvres du shinigami.

_Presque pas de rougeur sur vos joues cette fois… Monsieur Kuchiki, vous faites des progrès… sauf que vos oreilles ressemblent à des cerises.

_Bien, puisque Monsieur mon époux préfère discourir alors que mon état de santé s'est amélioré…

Byakuya posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_Tu es certain d'être guérit?

_Je ne cicatrise plus aussi vite qu'auparavant mais c'est bon…

_Fresa, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir m'arrêter au milieu… Kisuké Urahara s'y connaît certainement mieux que moi pour les blessures… _internes_…

_Byakuya, si tu prononces encore une fois ce nom, mon envie partira définitivement… Tu ne me blesseras pas… jamais… J'ai confiance en toi. Après tout, tu es ma moitié…

Les yeux de jais restèrent là à le fixer durant quelques secondes, sans ciller. Un nouveau baiser fut échangé.

_Tu piques.

_Je n'ai même pas encore commencé…

_Pervers… Je parlais de ta barbe.

Ichigo gloussa en se mordillant les lèvres… mais reprit son sérieux presque aussitôt, soumis au regard pénétrant de son conjoint.

_Au tout début, je craignais que tu n'aimes pas les hommes.

_Je n'aime pas _les_ hommes mais je t'aime _toi_.

_Tu le dis avec une telle facilité…

Il était encore très tôt…

Lentement les ombres se dissipaient et le ciel tropical, semblait être parcourut par mille flammèches. Un vent doux soufflait sur leurs peaux…

Les doigts agiles humidifiés se frayèrent un chemin dans sa chaire. L'adolescent les accueillit sans réserve en poussant un léger halètement.

_Pour la première fois… je me sens totalement en paix avec moi-même… Ce n'est pas agréable d'être dans cet état de faiblesse mais… (un gémissement lui échappa) je relativise.

_Senbonzakura est à ton service. Ma négligence est impardonnable mais sur mon honneur, je te protégerai sans faillir désormais.

_Je compte sur toi…

Leurs lèvres se joignirent encore une fois, les mots n'avaient plus de place à présent… seul le langage du corps importait… un langage universel… fait de frottement, de gémissements, de cris et d'abandon. Etre rempli par la personne que vous aimez, pour Ichigo, un bonheur plus grand ne pouvait exister… Une félicité dans laquelle il se perdait encore et encore, pour mieux se retrouver. Byakuya était un amant exigeant mais ce qu'il prenait était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'il concédait.

Leurs deux corps qui n'en faisaient plus qu'un, se tendirent au même moment sous l'impulsion d'une jouissance soutenue qui les laissa pantelants et hagards. Le soleil matinal faisait luire leurs peaux en sueur. Un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Ichigo fut émerveillé par la vision de son homme qui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus jeune.

_Fresa, je ne savais comment te l'avouer mais concernant notre mariage, le véritable instigateur n'était autre que…

Byakuya ne termina jamais sa phrase, une voix masculine l'en empêcha…

_Ichigo? Ou es…

Derrière la dune, l'adolescent qui s'était contorsionné vit apparaître la tête d'Isshin. Ce dernier, au lieu de s'en aller vint à leur rencontre.

Ichigo entièrement nu, la semence de son mari dégoulinant le long de ses cuisses, s'était réfugié derrière ce dernier… complètement mortifié… Byakuya se tenait là, dans toute sa superbe, indifférent où plutôt énervé par l'interruption.

_Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille?

_Je ne vous suis pas!

_Consommer cette union dans de telles conditions!

_Ce serait trop long à expliquer mais sachez que ce petit côté sauvage…

_Byakuya, je t'en prie…

Le shinigami se tut immédiatement. Son jeune époux posa le front contre son omoplate pour rassembler son courage et faire fi de sa honte. Avoir une discution avec autrui dans le plus simple appareil, une certaine substance vous enduisant les jambes, n'était pas des plus aisés…

_C'est **mon** mari… s'il veut me baiser dans chaque recoin de cette île… c'est lui que ça regarde…

_Fresa, qu'est-ce que mon cher beau-père pensera de moi?

_Parce que tu n'en es pas capable?

_Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

_Pervers…

Isshin n'avait pas quitté le couple des yeux. Byakuya Kuchiki venait vraiment d'esquisser un sourire à l'attention de son fils… Alors, il y avait vraiment eu un espoir pour leur couple…

_Peut-être devriez-vous élire domicile ici alors…

Les deux naturistes jetèrent un œil sur l'homme, avait-il perdu la tête?

L'orangé connaissait son géniteur… il ne put mettre un frein au malaise qui l'envahit…

_Le portail restera ouvert encore cinq minutes, hâtez-vous. Ichigo tu m'accompagneras, s'il te plait.

_Mon époux n'est plus sous votre autorité.

_Seigneur Kuchiki, le nouveau conseil souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

Ichigo sentit un changement s'opérer en son conjoint. Peut-être était-ce son aura? Quoique ce fût, c'est d'une voix neutre qu'il demanda:

_Quelque chose est-il arrivé?

_Oui.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent…

L'adolescent après une poignée de seconde, vit son mari ramasser leurs habits. Il l'aida à s'habiller en toute hâte et à se débarrasser des signes extérieurs de leurs ébats. Inutile de dire que tout cela n'était pas très ragoûtant… mais Byakuya n'était pas aussi _précieux_ qu'on aurait pu le croire. Ce fut dans ses bras qu'il regagna le passage où les autres attendaient en compagnie des nouveaux venus, Shunsui, Ukitaké, Unohana, sans oublier Isshin.

Son bien-aimé alla récupérer son Kanseikan et son ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu.

Devant ses aînés, le jeune homme ne put empêcher un rougissement de souiller ses joues.

Le capitaine de la sixième division revint, son air détaché bien en place, de même que sa coiffe et son écharpe. Lorsqu'il le reprit dans ses bras, il s'inquiéta de son bien-être sous les regards de ses pairs. Ichigo décela une lueur étrange dans le regard d'un Kyôraku un peu trop sérieux… Quelque chose arrivait… oui, même Renji était blanc comme un linge.

Le garçon posa la tête contre le torse de son compagnon… ce dernier se pencha pour lui baiser les lèvres et parvint à le rasséréner un peu.

Précédés des papillons de l'enfer, ils franchirent le Senkaimon.

La clarté céda place à l'obscurité de l'espèce de couloir… cette passerelle qui unissait les deux mondes… Ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle où attendaient Makoto Suan, Iteyoshi Kagemya et un oncle de Byakuya. Ce dernier vint les saluer, il sembla ravi de voir la proximité des deux conjoints.

Le seigneur Kuchiki demanda un instant afin de se rendre plus présentable, cela lui fut refusé. Il devait aussi laisser son jeune époux. Ce dernier en revanche pourrait se changer, puisque l'entretien allait prendre un certain temps.

_Je ne serais pas long.

_Mmmh… il faut vraiment que je me change, en attendant…

Son homme lui baisa la joue mais Ichigo noua ses bras autour de son cou, se surprenant lui-même. Le capitaine répondit immédiatement et sans la moindre retenue face à cette marque d'affection, en lui ravissant les lèvres.

_Je serais de retour sous peu.

_Remets ces vieux machins à leur place!

_Un peu de respect, garnement.

Ichigo fit la moue. Un autre baiser sur les lèvres le ramena à de meilleurs sentiments.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Byakuya… c'était l'exacte expression qui avait illuminé son visage après l'amour… Le jeune homme ferma les yeux lorsqu'une de ses mains se posa contre sa joue.

_Je t'aime (murmura l'orangé).

Un baiser papillon dans le cou le fit frissonner.

_A tout de suite…

Si Bakuran Kuchiki, le vénérable oncle, paraissait s'accommoder parfaitement de ce débordement, Kagémiya-dono semblait plus que réservé. Les deux nobles suivit de Kisuké Urahara disparurent par une double porte.

Ichigo poussa un petit soupir, il lui fallait maintenant une bonne douche et aussi un repas… Non, finalement il déjeunerait avec son époux…

L'adolescent qui venait de se retourner devint brusquement cramoisi. La petite assemblée qui avait assisté à l'échange entre les deux n'en revenait visiblement pas!

_Et alors, je vous signale que c'est _mon mari_! Makoto, j'aimerais me changer…

A nouveau ce même malaise venait de ressurgir.

Ichigo n'était en rien stupide!

Quelque chose était arrivée mais pour une fois, il s'en moquait et ne voulait pas l'entendre.

_Fils…

Qu'on lui accorde un peu de paix aux côtés de l'homme qui occupait une place prépondérante dans sa vie! Il voulait juste s'endormir et se réveiller dans ses bras… Pourquoi tout le monde le fixait comme si quelqu'un était mort?

_Après votre départ…

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite…

Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine panique qui l'étreignait…

Certainement que ces visages tourmentés y étaient pour beaucoup…

_Un passage a été ouvert, attirant l'attention du Seireitei… nous avons pensé à la possibilité de votre retour…

_Je m'en fou!

Mais Isshin ne s'arrêta pas!

_Une personne a été retrouvée…

_Qui?

__Hisana Kuchiki_, l'épouse de Byakuya. La section scientifique a confirmé son identité. Kisuké doit aussi donner son avis, qui sera sans nul doute en accord avec celui du capitaine Kyôraku.

Son fils n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement. Seuls ses yeux qui s'étaient abaissés, fixaient désormais le sol.

L'homme serra le poing mais continua:

_Il y a déjà eu par deux fois de tels précédents… Tout dépendra maintenant de la décision de Byakuya. S'il décide de garder son épouse, alors votre mariage sera dissout… en fait non, ce sera comme-ci la journée de vos épousailles n'aura jamais eu lieu…

_Assez!

Makoto Suan attrapa son protégé par le bras.

_Il n'est pas encore dit que Byakuya-sama choisira sa première Hyménée!

Pour tout ceux dans la salle, cela semblait être une évidence visiblement.

_Je vous demande de m'excuser mais je dois rendre Ichigo _Kuchiki_ Iteyoshi présentable.

* * *

…

Un dédale de couloir…

Des murs tous blancs…

Des portes uniformes…

De l'eau dans un bassin et son corps immergé…

Sa peau briquée de toute part.

…

Une claque sur sa joue… puis une autre.

_Ca fait mal.

_Encore heureux!

La mégère finit de nouer son hakama, elle l'aida avec le haori puis lui demanda de s'asseoir afin de coiffer ses cheveux.

_Vous aviez du sable dans le moindre recoin de votre corps. Je ne comprends pas qu'avec toutes mes leçons vous ayez pu vous traîner ainsi à même le sol. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais trouvé une punition digne du garnement que vous êtes et en plus…

_J'ai fais l'amour avec Byakuya vous savez…

Elle arrêta de lui brosser les cheveux une seconde… juste une…

_Je sais… Vous portez son empreinte votre corps…

_Je ne comprends pas… Comment notre union peut ne pas avoir existé puisqu'il m'a pris ma virginité? Je… Je ne suis pas une femme mais… c'était important pour moi!

_Ichigo, vous aimez Byakuya?

_Oui…

_Alors ayez foi en lui… jusqu'au dernier moment!

_Il a promis vous savez… Il a promis de prendre soin de moi… Je ne demande rien de plus… Même si je ne devais plus jamais pouvoir redevenir shinigami, je serai satisfait…

Elle se pencha et l'enlaça.

_Ayez la foi, mon enfant.

_Jusqu'à ce que mes rêves volent en éclat…

* * *

Personne n'avait quitté la salle.

Tous pour diverses raisons… tenaient évidemment à épauler cet enfant qui les avait sauvés.

Ichigo semblait tellement épanouit.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le garçon fit son apparition.

Renji en eut le souffle coupé… encore une fois, comme lors du mariage. Son ami lorsqu'il ne tirait pas la tronche, était réellement en tout point superbe. Habillé dans des vêtements qui seyaient à son rang, le port altier, il se dégageait de sa personne une aura charismatique…

La seule faille résidait dans ses yeux chocolat… les _fenêtres de son âme_ qui ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler… sa détresse?

…

S'était-il simplement résigné?

…

Combien de chance y avait-il que son capitaine rejette une femme dont il avait porté le deuil durant cinquante années, en refusant toute nouvelle hyménée?

Comment pourrait-il tourner le dos à celle pour qui, il avait défié les siens?

Un côté des portes par lesquelles était sortit Byakuya, s'ouvrit pour laisser passer… Rukia?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son jeune ami. Elle hésita comme en proie à un sentiment mitigé… Ses pas la menèrent pourtant à son but. Un silence tendu s'installa avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler.

_Ichigo-dono, je suis ici pour plaider la cause de ma sœur. Je vous le demande instamment, même si j'ai prié pour que votre union avec nii-sama réussisse… Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y avait de grande chance que cela soit un échec! Pour nii-sama, il n'y a jamais eu que ma sœur… Elle a assez souffert… Aizen l'a faite enlevée et maintenue durant des années au hueco mundo. Il était intrigué par sa maladie et espérait pouvoir développer cette affection orpheline, afin de contaminer le maximum de Shinigami possible. Nous savons aujourd'hui qu'il retenait une centaine de personnes… Gin Ichimaru s'est amusé à lui conter les événements qui ont eu lieu ces dernières années… jusqu'à ce mariage qui n'était autre qu'_une farce_… Ichigo-dono, je suis certaine que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision.

Elle le salua formellement puis s'en alla par où elle était venue.

Renji avait failli intervenir, mais la main d'Hitsugaya sur son bras l'en avait dissuadé. Il aurait souhaité secouer la brunette… Cependant, ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le moment… Un roturier ne pouvait intervenir dans les affaires de la noblesse… pas directement, en tous cas! Toutefois, figé dans un immobilisme sculptural… l'adolescent faisait peine à voir… Il ne connaissait pas cet Ichigo…

Une demi-heure s'écoula encore, avant qu'on ne vienne le chercher.

_On n'est avec toi, tu sais…

Les pas du jeune homme s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, il ne se retourna pas, ne prononça pas un mot… Isshin posa une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'il devait y aller, on ne pouvait faire attendre le conseil. L'homme ôta sa main mais le suivit de près…

…

La chambre était une vaste salle avec quarante-six places disposées sur plusieurs niveaux. Celle de celui qui présidait l'assemblée étant la plus élevée. Comme dans tribunal humain, cette chambre de comparution possédait deux rangs de sièges pour chacune des parties.

Byakuya se tenait assit là, aux côtés d'une femme dont aucun mot n'aurait su décrire la beauté… Hisana Kuchiki, un reflet de ce que serait Rukia dans quelques années.

Une femme au beau visage marqué par le souci.

Isshin en fut étonné, les regards que la femme portait sur son fils n'avaient rien d'agressif… Elle paraissait triste… Oui… Kisuké encore présent, debout à l'écart, l'observait. Il se força à détourner son regard de lui.

Iteyoshi Kagemya les invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

En face, Bakuran Kuchiki à la gauche de son neveu, ne paraissait en rien réjouit.

_Ichigo Iteyoshi, au vu des évènements qui vous ont été rapportés et dont la véracité à été soumise à l'approbation de votre chef de famille, moi Toueya Sonyshii occupant la première place au conseil des quarante-six renouvelé vous signifie par la présente, le retour d'Hisana Kuchiki auprès de son époux. Ainsi en a décidé ce dernier. A compter de cet instant, selon les deux précédents qui font lois désormais, je déclare que la réunion des clans Kuchiki et Iteyoshi n'a jamais eu lieu! Toutefois, dans sa mansuétude, le Seigneur Kuchiki a décidé de verser une somme conséquente aux Iteyoshi! Avez-vous bien compris?

Le jeune Iteyoshi acquiesça lentement sans ouvrir la bouche. Le vieil homme du haut conseil l'observa un moment mais ne lui en demanda pas plus.

Ichigo se leva mais il fut interpellé par ce même conseiller.

_Ce n'est pas terminé.

Le père d'Isshin quitta sa place à son tour.

_Y aurait-il des faits qui n'auraient pas été portés à notre connaissance?

_De par notre pouvoir décisionnaire et comme ce fut déjà appliqué dans le premier cas similaire à cette affaire… Nous ordonnons sans délai, une nouvelle hyménée avec un autre prétendant. Une rencontre sera organisée…

Un poing s'abattit sur une des tables surprenant l'assistance.

_Je m'y oppose formellement!

Hisana avait sursauté.

Consternée, elle vit sur ce visage jadis imperturbable, se peindre une colère qui la bouleversa.

_Seigneur Kuchiki… maîtrisez-vous!

_Il est totalement hors de question que je vous permette de prendre ce genre de liberté!

Un murmure assourdissant naquit parmi ceux de l'assemblée.

_Silence!

Le marteau s'abattit sur son socle, imposant un calme simulé.

_Dites-moi Kuchiki-dono, à quel titre osez-vous prétendre pouvoir récuser nos directives?

Hisana l'observait attentivement. Il serrait tellement fort le poing que ses phalanges en étaient blanches.

Juste à côté, son oncle parla à son tour:

_Oui, j'aimerais vraiment comprendre pourquoi mon cher neveu est si concerné par le sort du jeune Itéyoshi!

L'enfant en question, la dame Kuchiki le trouvait vraiment très beau… On le lui avait décrit comme une véritable tête brûlée au grand cœur…

Malgré le détachement qu'il voulait afficher, elle parvenait à lire au-delà de son masque.

Elle avait été à bonne école…

La détestait-il?

Il en avait le droit…

Dire que ce tout jeune homme avait défié toute la soul socieity pour sauver sa sœur…

Il y a cinquante années de cela, elle avait cru mourir aux côtés de son époux.

Elle s'était éveillée dans une chambre qu'elle allait partager des décennies durant, avec trois autres captives.

Ils étaient nombreux à cet étage et vivaient presque livrés à eux-mêmes. Les repas étaient servis dans un grand réfectoire à heures fixes. Il y avait trois salles de loisirs, dont une qui faisait près d'un demi hectare et qui possédait un ciel changeant. Ils étaient des rats de laboratoire, épiés à tous les instants par des caméras. Toutes rebellions étaient punies de mort. Il fallait se soumettre aux tests, aux médicaments… Très vite, son état s'était amélioré…

Certains en étaient même venus à voir un bienfaiteur en cet Aizen. Ceux qui auraient déjà dû mourir ou venaient du Rukongaï, trouvaient leur sort des plus enviables.

Elle avait vécu, développant des rêves nouveaux inhérents à sa guérison. Dans l'opulence, comme dans la pauvreté, la femme de conviction qu'elle était avait toujours su rester en accord avec son moi profond. Beaucoup de saisons avaient passé mais ses croyances ne changeraient jamais…

_Ichigo Iteyoshi, vous rencontrerez votre promis lors d'un omiai dans les plus brefs délais. Votre ménage, ainsi que celui du Seigneur Kuchiki fourniront des héritiers qui sont considérés déjà comme fiancer en vertu de l'accord passé par vos ancêtres. Vous n'avez aucun choix, la désobéissance à vos devoirs entraînerait un bannissement immédiat. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter enfant, aucun vieillard ne vous sera imposé… J'accepte même que votre patriarche nous désigne un futur époux de son choix.

_Vraiment?

_Oui, seigneur Iteyoshi.

_Alors, c'est acceptable. Nous y consentons!

…

Hisana eu brusquement la sensation d'étouffer!

C'était comme un poids sur ses épaules…

Une main semblait lui étreindre le cœur!

Elle n'était pas la seule à être pris de cet étrange malaise.

…

Il y eut un déplacement d'air puis, la salle fut envahit par des personnes dont certaines qu'elle savait être des capitaines. Une Belle femme à la peau sombre avait posé une de ses mains sur les épaules de son seigneur.

_Byakuya-boy, tu nous fais quoi là? Tu cherches à exterminer ces gens? Reprends-toi immédiatement, _capitaine_!

L'épouse Kuchiki le vit froncer les sourcils. Il sembla réaliser alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Immédiatement, elle put respirer sans la moindre difficulté, le poids qui écrasait ses épaules fut levé. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes… Même les gardes dans la salle n'avaient eu le temps d'intervenir.

Beaucoup s'éventaient, d'autres ne paraissaient en avoir été affectés.

Elle se leva.

_Haut conseiller, dans cette affaire, personne ne m'a demandé mon avis…

L'homme qui gardait le capitaine dans son collimateur, posa sur elle un regard sévère.

_Vous n'avez rien dis lorsque le choix à été imposé à ce jeune Seigneur névrotique!

_J'espérais qu'avec les années, mon seigneur avait appris à tenir compte des choix dictés par son cœur et non de ceux afférents à ses devoirs.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de rassembler son courage.

_Mon corps n'est plus miné par la maladie! J'ai pris la décision de passer les tests de l'académie que je compte bien réussir! Je ne veux plus me contenter d'être l'épouse docile d'un homme quel qu'il soit… Je…

_Hisana…

_Il m'incombe de le faire, Byakuya-sama…

Trois jours avant, Renji aurait ressenti une profonde jalousie à l'égard de son Taisho… Cet homme, non content d'être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, parvenait à avoir tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans tous les domaines…

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'aurait échangé sa place avec lui pour rien au monde.

La sœur de Rukia était encore plus brave qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Elle acceptait de prendre sur elle, tout le fardeau de l'inéluctable rupture.

Bakuran Kuchiki encore pâle à cause du dégagement de réiatsu quitta son siège.

_Dame Hisana est très sage. Je parle au nom de tous les membres de la famille, en disant qu'à l'unanimité nous sommes pour que de nouvelles noces soient célébrées entre l'héritier Iteyoshi et mon neveu. Une large compensation sera bien sur allouée à…

_Allez-vous finir par vous taire ou faut-il que je vous y contraigne… mon oncle?

De nouvelles fluctuations se faisaient ressentir dans le réiatsu du capitaine. Yoruichi qui ne l'avait pas lâché, accentua la pression de sa main sur son épaule.

Toueya Sonyshii, président conseil, se massa les tempes.

Ces jeunes gens étaient trop compliqués!

_Cela tourne à la farce! J'exige Seigneur Kuchiki, que vous me donniez une réponse définitive sur votre hyménée avec votre Dame!

Le fukutaisho de la sixième division, ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir aussi une profonde admiration pour son supérieur. Pressé de toute part, le noble avait su retrouver la maîtrise de lui-même. Son visage était redevenu aussi impassible qu'avant, même alors qu'il fixait sa femme… Parvenait-elle à lire quelque chose dans cette mono expression si célèbre à la soul socieity? Peut-être, car elle opina en bougeant la tête lentement…

_Seigneur, il serait injuste de vouloir me ménager maintenant pour que dans trois mois vous… ne puissiez même poser un regard sur moi! Je n'ai à cœur que votre intérêt, vous avez déjà tellement fais pour moi et ma chère sœur. Prenez cette décision en votre âme et conscience… Si… Si c'est réellement moi que voulez, alors, je serai la plus heureuse des femmes mais si vous savez que vos pensés… que votre cœur se trouvent ailleurs alors, vous gagnerez une amie fidèle. En aucun cas, je ne pourrais vous en vouloir Byakuya… Cessez de me voir comme une chose mignonne et fragile… Ayez tout simplement, du respect pour moi.

L'émotion se ressentait dans sa voix, mais fière, elle ne versa pas une seule larme.

Il acquiesça lentement puis se tourna vers le fameux conseil. Yoruichi s'était finalement écartée.

_J'utilise mon statut de chef de clan pour soumettre une requête dont je demande l'exécution immédiate, sachant que les parties en présentes sont toutes d'accord. Je réclame la dissolution de mon union avec Hisana Kuchiki pour raisons personnelles. Toutefois, en tant qu'ancienne Dame, elle continuera à porter le nom des Kuchiki et sera sous leur protection. Bien évidemment ce statut s'accompagnera des privilèges qui y sont reliés.

Le vote fut assez rapide, ceux s'y opposant n'eurent qu'à lever la main. Le oui l'emporta à l'unanimité. Le doyen Sonyshii prit la parole.

_Nous, membre de la chambre des 46 déclarons ce mariage dissout.

Un simple coup de marteau et le tout fut entériné.

_Kuchiki-dono, je vais certainement me répéter mais vous êtes désormais un homme célibataire. Vous voilà désormais astreint à respecter le contrat passé par votre ancêtre… Ce qui je suis certain ne vous posera aucun problème… Iteyoshi Kagemya vous approuvez aussi ce choix… Bien…

_Un instant!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Isshin qui s'était refusé de prendre part au débat.

_Je me souviens pourquoi j'ai préféré vivre parmi les humains… Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a songé demander son avis sur la question à mon fils?

Fils qui s'était tenu en retrait durant tout ce temps et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre…

_Je connais notre constitution, jeune homme! Il en sera donc fait ainsi. Ichigo Iteyoshi, consentez-vous à ce mariage? Un refus vous exposerait au bannissement immédiat.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers celui qui présidait.

Dans cette effervescence, son visage n'exprimait aucun remous.

Il ressemblait un peu à un bel automate que l'on venait juste d'animer.

_Nous avons effectivement pris note de l'intérêt du Seigneur Kuchiki. Nous nous en sentons flatté… Toutefois, bien que cette hyménée ne puisse que nous combler, nous nous voyons au regret de devoir la refuser. Nous acceptons sans réserve les décisions du conseil quant à la punition qui nous sera infli…

Ichigo ne parvint à terminer sa phrase, la poigne de fer de Byakuya se fit ressentir sur son bras. Il avait dû utiliser le shunpo…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Le garçon chercha à se libérer, en vain bien entendu.

_Kuchiki-dono, vous n'êtes en aucun cas autorisé à une telle familiarité.

Pour toute réponse, les bras de l'autre se refermèrent autour de lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes… Le baiser dura quelques secondes… Lorsqu'il cessa, un bruit sec retentit dans la salle.

Ichigo venait de gifler Byakuya.

Plus surprenant, le capitaine n'avait pas cherché à esquiver, ni même à parer le coup.

_Seul un être répugnant embrasserait ainsi un étranger.

Renji sentit une goutte de sueur courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle.

Chacun attendait anxieusement la suite…

_Je n'avais à cœur, que ce qu'il y a de mieux…

_Vous nous faites mal!

La carapace de son Taisho se fissurait lentement… mais sûrement…

Etait-ce de la souffrance qu'il parvenait à lire si aisément?

_Dis-moi comment puis-je trouver grâce à tes yeux?

_Kuchiki-dono, c'est une démarche aussi vaine que déshonorante pour une personne de votre qualité. Nous avons, suivant la demande du conseil, exposé nos souhaits.

_Je voudrais te parler en privé.

_Ce serait inconvenant.

_Ichigo, faut-il que je supplie?

_Otez votre main…

Isshin allait s'en mêler mais Urahara le retint, lui conseillant d'attendre encore un peu.

_Le contrat qui nous liait était tout à fait authentique. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que mon ancêtre s'est arrangé pour avoir en sa possession les deux actes. Je les ai découverts dans une cache de notre bibliothèque au manoir, alors que je n'étais même pas encore capitaine. Evidemment je fus révolté, mais mon pragmatisme me força à les conserver. C'est moi qui ai remis le premier document à un homme de confiance travaillant chez ton grand-père. Mon oncle fut plus facile à berner que ton aïeul. Mon seul souci était de savoir si tu m'accepterais, Ichigo. Je ne sais pas à quel moment cela t'est arrivé, mais j'ai eu tôt fais de comprendre que je ne te laissais pas indifférent… tu es tombé amoureux de moi.

_Vous nous faites mal, Seigneur Kuchiki!

Le brun sembla prendre conscience de la réalité des faits, il souleva la manche du kimono et fut stupéfié de constater un large bleu sur le bras du garçon.

_Ichigo… Je te demande pardon…

L'autre recula à quelques pas de lui, même si la distance était illusoire.

_Nous n'avons pas souvenance des évènements auxquels vous faites référence, avez-vous finalement recouvrer vos esprits?

Toujours et encore cette voix froide dénuée de toute chaleur.

Byakuya posa la main sur sa joue, il sursauta car le capitaine avait encore utilisé un _déplacement éclaire_. Un bras autour de sa taille lui interdit toute échappée.

_Ichigo… (murmura l'autre) J'ai sincèrement cru faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux en sacrifiant mon bonheur auprès de toi. Hisana a toujours été souffrante, il est vrai qu'elle prétend être guérit mais je sais que tu es beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le sera jamais… C'est uniquement ce qui a motivé mon choix. Notre histoire est récente, j'étais persuadé que tu t'en remettrais. J'ai cru pouvoir te laisser partir… Je l'ai cru jusqu'au moment où j'ai compris que j'allais réellement te perdre. Je n'ai pas supporté l'idée que tu puisses sortir de ma vie… Je n'ai pas pu accepter qu'un autre pose ses mains sur toi… Dès la première fois où mon regard a croisé le tien, dès la première seconde… un sentiment étrange m'a parcouru. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé, pas avec cette intensité… j'ai associé cela avec de la haine et je t'ai frappé ce soir là car tu me confondais. Rukia n'a rien à voir dans le fait que je ne t'ai pas asséné le coup de grâce (1), de même que dans mon obsession de la poursuite du ryoka venu pour la délivrer… J'ai combattu ce sentiment alors que c'était déjà perdu d'avance… La révélation de ton ascendance m'a offert l'opportunité que je recherchais… Ichigo Iteyoshi Kurosaki, je t'aime…

Renji suivait la scène avec beaucoup d'embarras.

Tous ceux avec le niveau d'un capitaine ou de son second, pouvaient à cette distance facilement entendre ce qui se disait.

Ichigo méritait une ovation car il était le seul à avoir put faire plier l'inflexible capitaine.

Le lieutenant vit une larme rouler au bas de la joue de son ami, une seule.

_Byakuya… le jour où tu te retrouveras entre mes cuisses… c'est que tu m'y auras contrains… Personne, personne sur cette terre ne m'a causé autant de souffrance que toi… Le décès de ma mère à ma plus grande honte, ne tient même pas la comparaison… As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu éprouver en te voyant assis aux côtés de cette femme? J'ai eu envie de mourir quand j'ai compris que tu avais permis que sois effacé tout ce temps que nous avons passé là-bas. Effacé… Est-ce que je suis encore vierge pour autant, je ne crois pas! Je t'ai placé sur un piédestal mais tu n'es pas différent des autres!

_Je sais que tu m'aimes.

_Ce n'est qu'une illusion, ça disparaîtra le temps venu.

_Penses-tu que je te laisserais m'oublier?

_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix!

_Je vais te laisser du temps…

_Tu ne comprends pas! Je te demande d'avoir un soupçon de respect pour moi!

_Je ne le puis… c'est trop dur.

_Alors tue-moi car c'est ta seule option pour me garder!

_J'y ai songé! Ce serait tellement simple… d'en finir tous les deux…

Les bras ne le retenaient plus désormais…

Dérouté par la révélation, il resta là… à fixer le visage ravagé du Shinigami.

_Enfin, Byakuya… Ce n'est pas _toi_ ça!

_Tu me rends complètement fou…

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, la main de l'adolescent se leva pour aller soulager l'homme devant lui…

Ce dernier le prévint:

_Je vais te laisser aller, puisque tu me détestes tant! Seulement, si tu montres ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion à mon égard, ton départ risque d'être compromis…

Ichigo baissa les yeux une seconde, ne pouvant supporter l'intensité du regard de l'autre. Lorsqu'il pensa pouvoir lui faire face, il se rendit compte que le brun avait disparu…

* * *

Plus tard,

Le senkaimon s'ouvrit en plein milieu du salon Kurosaki.

Isshin fut le premier à en sortir, immédiatement suivit de son fils.

Toute la petite troupe présente à ce moment-là, vint les accueillir…

Il les ignora pour grimper les marches menant à sa chambre.

L'homme prit alors le temps d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à ses filles et aux amis de son fils.

Yuzu apporta une bière non alcoolisée à son père qui n'avait toujours pas réintégré son gigaï.

…

Environ dix minutes après, dans le silence qui s'était installé, un véritable remue-ménage se fit entendre …

_Merde!

Un sac à dos dévala les escaliers, précédent son propriétaire vêtu en jean et tee-shirt.

_Ichigo… Où vas-tu?

_Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre! Je me tire d'ici! J'ai besoin de respirer, ok?

_Dans ton état, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

_Et quoi? Tu prévois d'émettre des doutes sur ma santé psychique et de me faire interner? Ils ont aussi un service pour ça, là-bas? Tu pourras ainsi avec la complicité de ton vieil homme me marier avec le premier connard venu qui s'empressera de me bourrer le cul… S'il y a de la place pour un, il y a aussi de la place pour deux et quand vous en aurez terminé, il ne manquera que le train pour me passer dess…

…

Isshin venait de le souffleter.

Ichigo comme anesthésié, put alors entendre les sanglots de Yuzu dans les bras de sa jumelle.

Ses amis qui étaient certainement venus demander de ses nouvelles chaque jour, ne savaient pas vraiment ou se mettre.

_Désolé… Tout le monde…

_Ichigo, reste… Tu ne peux passer ton temps à fuir la maison quand tu n'arrives pas à faire face… Je n'ignore pas le peu de respect que tu as pour moi mais, pense à tes sœurs… Elles vont encore se faire un sang d'encre!

_J'peux pas… Ecoute… T'as fais ce que tu devais faire pour protéger ton couple, ça se comprends et c'est louable. J'dois y aller, j'appellerais… sûrement…

_Tu as de l'argent?

_J'en sais rien, peut-être…

_Ichigo…

Mais la porte venait de claquer, annonçant le départ de son fils…

A SUIVRE…

* * *

**L'amour trouve trop difficile de pardonner le moindre manquement** **à l'amour**.

Citation de Gabrielle Roy

* * *

(1) Tout le monde se souvient de cet épisode… j'espère…

Sainte-Rose


	14. Chapter 14

Je serais franche… écrire doit rester un plaisir, quand cela ne l'est plus, je me consacre à d'autres projets plus où moins liés. Ce sont vos reviews qui m'ont poussé à me _réintéresser_ à cette fic. Parfois, il me faut un vrai coup de pied au derrière pour me bouger… Mon degré de «pas envie» atteint un sommet maladif très souvent... Merci pour ces reviews…

Bleach l'anime a beaucoup évolué, je dois revoir une bonne partie de mes idées… Cette fic est plus un AU (univers alternatif en français). Gardez ceci en mémoire, je prends énormément de liberté car, rester coller au manga, tue ma _créativité_ (d'autres le font très bien en revanche ^_^) et puis **Tite Kubo** fait déjà son boulot de mangaka avec _excellence_.

Ah oui, homophobe ou pas fan du genre (yaoi), s'abstenir!

Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo (comme cité plus haut).

Des fautes, on se refait pas !

* * *

Mon Tout…

Chapitre 14

* * *

"_L'indépendance fut toujours mon désir, et la dépendance ma destinée._"  
Alfred de Vigny

* * *

Renji Abaraï vivait un bonheur presque total.

Depuis un mois, tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie personnelle et dans son travail.

Il était rentré hier d'une mission à Karakura. Une expédition assez monotone, il fallait l'avouer. Sans la présence d'Ichigo, cette ville était d'un ennui… Il n'avait eu de cesse de rechercher le gosse durant ses rares instants de libertés, en vain. Même avec de l'aide de tous, il avait fait chou blanc. Ce petit con n'avait que dix-sept malheureuses années, pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas fichu une branlée et enfermé dans sa chambre? La manière forte avait parfois du bon… ou peut-être pas…

On parlait d'Ichigo…

Son jeune ami était ressortit du conseil complètement dévasté…

Renji avait tout d'abord trouvé son refus stupide mais Hitsugaya lui avait remis du plomb dans la cervelle, en lui décrétant qu'il aurait eu le même comportement. Le lieutenant avait réfléchi depuis…

Son Taisho avait causé un affront véritable à l'enfant. Ichigo extrêmement pudique, avait consenti à tous les caprices du noble. Il lui avait tout donné sans réserve avec une confiance aveugle et sans faille. Quoi qu'on en dise, les mœurs de Karakura étaient différentes de celles de la Soul society. Le fukutaisho s'était renseigné. Même si le mariage homosexuel tendait à être toléré un peu partout, il y avait des idées difficiles à déloger.

Renji avait craint que la récente débâcle du couple Kuchiki-Kurosaki n'en vienne à faire douter Toshiro sur la viabilité de leur prochaine union. Il n'en fut rien. Pas une seule fois un temps de réflexion ne lui fut demandé!

Le lieutenant posa son porte-plume sur son socle en bois devant lui avant d'étirer longuement les muscles de ses bras.

Il se leva.

_Taisho, j'avais demandé à finir plus tôt aujourd'hui…

Le noble, depuis les récents évènements avait transféré son bureau dans une pièce adjacente. Il y restait le plus souvent confiné, parlant très peu (bien moins qu'auparavant), négligeant ses dossiers… que sans rechigner Renji remplissait à sa place, lui demandant simplement d'y apposer son sceau.

Le shinigami aux yeux rubis se demandait quelques fois ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Il lui arrivait parfois d'entendre la voix de son capitaine… Un matin, il avait trouvé le bureau sans dessus dessous et ne l'avait revu que trois jours plus tard. Le quatrième siège envoyé à la demeure Kuchiki pour prendre de ses nouvelles en était revenu presque traumatisé.

Rien dans l'apparence de Byakuya, hormis parfois de légers cernes sur son beau visage, n'étayaient la possibilité d'un quelconque tourment.

Il lui arrivait d'apparaître dans la pièce où Renji travaillait d'arrache pied… Le fukutaisho exaspéré lui avait demandé une fois depuis combien de temps il était là, debout à l'observer. L'autre lui avait répondu une heure.

Durant la bataille contre Aizen, une fois Ichigo tombé… l'Obstiné, pourtant soumis aux soins intensifs d'Unohana s'était relevé ivre de colère pour se battre. Ce niveau de réiatsu était encore hors de sa portée, Renji le déplorait mais poursuivait quotidiennement son entraînement…

Les kekkaïs dressés par les autres capitaines déjà éprouvés, afin de protéger le rukongaï d'une destruction totale avaient volé en éclat. Les âmes s'étiolaient une à une à toute allure. Même lui était tombé dos contre terre, la bave aux lèvres.

Renji se souvint d'avoir croisé un regard émeraude, puis, il y avait eu ce froid… ce froid Hivernal qui s'était abattu sur la Soul Society. Quand il avait pu ouvrir les yeux, Toshiro était debout, les yeux vides, un gigantesque dragon aux écailles verdâtres enroulé autour de lui. La bête reptilienne matérialisée était tout bonnement effrayante. Chacun de ses crocs devait mesurer la longueur d'un bras, ses nasaux et sa gueule émettaient un souffle glacial. En levant la tête, Renji avait aperçut un dôme de glace transparent qui les recouvrait à perte de vue. Au-dehors, son Taisho livrait encore une lutte acharnée, une lutte qu'il perdit en voulant protéger une Rukia sous l'emprise du Zanpakuto d'Aizen. Elle n'avait pas été la seule dans le cas, mais lorsque son beau sabre de glace traversa la poitrine de son frère qui utilisait son corps pour la protéger d'une attaque fulgurante, tous crurent réellement que la fin était arrivée.

Byakuya était retombé dans le dôme grâce à un passage qui s'y était ouvert.

Les hurlements de Rukia avaient réveillé Ichigo. Le shinigami remplaçant, la robe en lambeau, s'était agenouillé à ses côtés… Il avait pris le capitaine dans ses bras et lorsque ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, il devait l'avoir cru mort.

Tellement de choses trouvaient une explication logique en y repensant.

Il était dommage qu'Ichigo n'avait pas encore retrouvé l'intégralité de ses souvenirs de la bataille.

Le garçon s'était toujours démené pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait… cela n'avait jamais été plus vrai!

Le visage décidé, il s'était relevé et était allé à la rencontre d'Aizen dont le rire dément se poursuivait inlassablement. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé ensuite car la bataille s'était déplacée. Seul le bruit des réiatsu s'entrechoquant s'était fait entendre. Tous priaient pour l'adolescent et aussi pour que Hitsugaya tienne bon, car si ce dernier venait à lâcher, la moitié des âmes de toute la soul society serait sûrement consumée. Aizen avait refusé un terrain neutre. Il avait d'abord fait s'effondrer les rangs des alliers en les opposant à ses espadas et à tous les arrancars, les hollows qu'il avait pu trouver ou créer grâce au Hougyoku.

Durant cinq longues heures, les deux s'étaient affrontés, provoquant un tumulte sans précédent. Subitement, le bruit s'était arrêté… Selon la rumeur, Ichigo avait été retrouvé agenouillé quelque part, la lame de zangetsu enfoncé dans le cœur d'Aizen. La main du shinigami remplaçant ne s'était desserrée de la garde, que lorsque Ukitaké l'avait touché, en lui affirmant que son ennemi était bien passé de vie à trépas.

La difficulté suivante avait été le capitaine de la dixième division. On aurait pu croire qu'avec la disparition du dôme, tout serait revenu à la normale…

Mais non!

Très éprouvé, le chibi s'était évanoui mais ni le froid, ni Hyôrinmaru n'avaient disparu. Au contraire, encore quelques heures et la température aurait été invivable. Le corps de son maître reposait sur sa peau reptilienne et son regard émeraude mettait quiconque au défi d'approcher. Les impudents finissaient avec un membre congelé. Même Matsumoto ne s'y était pas risqué… Du sang s'échappait de la bouche de Toshirô. Afin de contenir les pouvoirs d'Aizen de Byakuya et d'Ichigo, il avait fourni un effort colossal.

Les capitaines répugnaient à utiliser la force. Hyorinmaru ne cherchait qu'à protéger son maître… Eu égard à l'état de faiblesse du jeune Taisho, faire du mal à la matérialisation de son zanpakuto risquait de lui causer un grand tort… Mais le temps pressait…

Renji trouva cela injuste.

Le capitaine lui avait déjà sauvé la vie un peu plus tôt dans le feu de la bataille… Il ne pouvait que risquer la sienne pour lui… mais cet animal était gigantesque… en un coup de dent, cela en serait fini de lui… Mais l'autre était tellement pâle…

Il s'était retrouvé à avancer dans une tentative téméraire. Shunsui allait le retenir mais Urahara s'était interposé. Curieusement, à son approche, le manteau glaciaire s'était estompé. Il ressentait que chacun de ses mouvements était épié avec attention mais pourtant, l'avancée ne lui fut pas refusée. Ne pouvant faire autrement, il effleura même la bête à plusieurs reprises. Une fois le chibi dans ses bras, Hyôrinmaru s'était penché sur eux alors qu'il tentait de le réchauffer, puis s'était évaporé, reprenant certainement sa place dans le monde intérieur de Toshiro.

_Taisho, est-ce que je peux y aller?

Le brun à la fenêtre posa sur lui un regard un peu absent mais acquiesça.

_Renji, Rukia m'a demandé de t'inviter à souper ce soir.

_Et vous avez accepté?

_Elle est très affectée par la distance que tu as mise entre vous. Que dois-je lui répondre?

_Je ne peux pas…

_Il me semble que cela devient urgent que tu aies une conversation avec elle…

_Je suis assez occupé…

_…au moins avant que tu te maries.

Le lieutenant qui franchissait déjà le seuil de la porte interrompit son mouvement.

_On dit que cela porte malheur d'en parler trop tôt… J'allais bien entendu vous le dire, Taisho. Comment l'avez-vous appris?

_Tu n'as pas encore vu Hitsugaya depuis que tu es rentré?

_Non, il était en manœuvre avec des nouveaux membres de sa division.

_Il y a cinq jours de cela, des comptes lui ont été demandés lors d'une réunion. La possibilité que tu changes de division a été envisagée.

_Mais Taisho…

_Sois rassuré, j'ai affirmé que cela ne poserait pas le moindre problème. Je crois en fait que ton fiancé en viendrait à te mépriser si tu te proposais à espionner pour son compte.

Byakuya ne s'était retourné à aucun moment.

_Je parlerai à votre sœur.

_Bien…

Le fukutaisho se sentait un peu gauche. Il y avait une raison assez simple pour laquelle il avait conservé le secret vis-à-vis de son chef. Tellement simple mais aussi complexe… Il espérait que tous ses amis sans exception soient présents…

Théoriquement, il n'était pas tenu d'inviter le noble qui pourrait même y voir une insulte.

_Renji…

Ce dernier marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_Après l'échec que j'ai connu… Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire que tu ne connaîtras pas, toi aussi, un déboire semblable? Pourquoi lier ta vie à celle d'Hitsugaya? Vous venez tous deux du Rukongaï. Sans les obligations familiales inhérentes au statut de la noblesse, vous auriez pu poursuivre votre relation et même vous afficher sans qu'aucune sanction ne soit prise à votre encontre.

_Vous l'avez dis! Nous venons tous deux du Rukongaï, c'est pour cela que nous connaissons la valeur réelle des choses.

Le capitaine fit volte-face.

_Taisho, je ne cherchais pas à vous offenser je voulais simplement dire que…

_Pourtant tu viens de le faire.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre colère dans la voix de l'autre.

_Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir cette nouvelle affectation?

_Oui!

_Bien…

_Je vais y aller. Mon compte-rendu est déjà sur votre bureau.

Bien décidé à partir, il franchit cette fois le seuil.

_Est-ce que tu l'as vu Renji? A-t-il dit quelque chose à mon sujet? Sa colère s'est-elle apaisée?

Stupéfait par la fulgurance des questions, il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le noble. Le jeune homme sursauta, prit au dépourvu…

_T… Taisho, c… comment faites-vous ça? Il faudra vraiment me l'enseigner… ce n'est pas du shunpo.

_Pourquoi bégaies-tu Renji?

_...

_Tu sens la peur…

_J'ignorais que ça avait une odeur… (Déclara-t-il en riant jaune) Mais vous fichez vraiment les jetons parfois… encore plus maintenant.

_Je n'ai aucune intension de te nuire alors détends-toi et oublie mes questions.

A nouveau, l'homme utilisa son irritante capacité et se volatilisa.

Le lieutenant sortit à son tour et referma la porte en empêchant à sa main de trembler.

Byakuya n'allait pas bien, cette rupture l'avait sérieusement ébranlé…

Mais était-il le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils? Lui parler de la disparition d'Ichigo risquait de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il parvenait encore à garder… L'autocensure dont l'homme faisait preuve, s'était grandement amoindrie.

Durant une fraction de seconde, son réiatsu lui avait glacé le sang.

Qu'elle était la meilleure attitude à adopter?

Attendre…

Oui…

C'était son rôle de camoufler les défaillances de son Taisho, jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne.

Que ce dernier fasse des bourdes aussi évidentes prouvait que le noble était en réalité aussi imparfait que tout shinigami lambda et donc de ce fait… rémissible… Mais il avait humilié Ichigo de la pire façon qui soit… Bien que le mariage ait été effacé, tout le seireitei en avait fait écho. Les rumeurs les plus folles couraient toujours… certaines assez salaces dépeignaient le garçon comme un mauvais coup impuissant, incapable de garder un mari… Renji savait que Ichigo était tout, sauf impuissant! Byakuya ne serait pas resté des heures à profiter de sa nuit de noce si cela n'en avait pas valu la peine! Ces deux-là durant leur séjour sur l'île s'étaient transformés en de véritables lapins de garenne…

Renji utilisa le shunpo.

Il avait un besoin vital de voir son mignon Chibi. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient dîner ensemble ce soir.

Outre ses quartiers dans sa division, il louait pour une modique somme un petit deux pièces. C'était toujours mieux afin de pouvoir conserver un minimum d'intimité. De sa mission, il avait ramené un joli présent. Oh, rien de très onéreux, juste un pendentif en argent avec un petit dragon en jade au bout. La banque où il plaçait ses économies pouvait convertir les sommes voulues en monnaie humaine de votre choix. Dans le monde matériel, son salaire correspondait à celui d'un cadre.

A la soul society, vivre au seireitei revenait à très cher. Toutefois, les étudiants de l'académie recevaient une petite bourse et étaient nourris et logés gratuitement. Part la suite, en intégrant un bataillon, ils recevaient un salaire et on leur attribuait un espace de vie personnel dans leur division. La encore, ils mangeaient à l'œil. Après une centaine d'année de bons et loyaux services, ceux qui présentaient leur démission, retournait vivre au rukongaï toujours dans les cinq premiers districts. En général, ils se faisaient embaucher en temps que garde dans une des nombreuses familles nobles.

Renji avec son salaire de fukutaisho, espérait pouvoir acheter une petite demeure dans quelques années et se trouver une domestique venant du rukongai qui ne lui coûterait presque rien… à moins d'avoir un conjoint au foyer. Le lieutenant Abaraï, un sourire aux lèvres s'autorisa à quelques secondes de rêverie. Imaginer son petit Toshiro avec un joli tablier était tout simplement très… stimulant… quoique totalement irréaliste… pour le moment du moins. Un shinigami avait bien le droit de nourrir de folles espérances… non?

En pénétrant dans la dixième division, Renji pu remarquer qu'une étrange atmosphère flottait. Tous ceux qui le croisaient, le saluaient en lui adressant un sourire miroitant… quasi-aveuglant. Personne ne s'inquiéta de lui demander comme habituellement, les raisons de sa venue.

Alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte du bureau de son chéri, la douce voix de ce dernier se fit entendre:

_Matsumottoooooo!

La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et la plantureuse blonde manqua de se cogner contre lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire complice avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouge pour le coup, instinct de conservation oblige, se laissa aller à une intense réflexion avant d'entrer…

Sans doute devrait-il allé faire un tour le temps que son Chibi se calme?

Oui…

Que nenni, était-il un couard… un mou de genou… une couille molle?

Allons, du nerf!

…

Ou peut-être pas…

Juste une trentaine de minutes devrait lui suffire afin de recouvrer une parfaite sérénité…

Non, il ne fuyait pas…

Il s'exerçait à un nouveau moyen de survit…

_Renji, ici!

Trop tard…

_Oui, Himéyuki…

Hitsugaya se tenait debout au milieu du bureau, les bras croisés sur le torse. La pièce s'était dangereusement refroidit. Il avait l'air très en colère…

Le fukutaisho referma la porte et ils restèrent là à se regarder.

…

Aucune des deux parties ne bougea dans un premier temps…

Dix secondes plus tard, les traits du prodige s'étaient tempérés.

Son regard émeraude devenu plus clair se perdait maintenant dans ceux de son fiancé.

…

Renji plus tout a fait maître de ses mouvements, se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son Chibi accepta son étreinte en s'accrochant à son Shihakushou.

_Tu m'as manqué Himeyuki…

_Je ne suis pas une princesse, baka!

L'intensité de ce regard couleur sang posé sur lui le fit rougir. Il se sentit soulevé puis il fut placé sur les cuisses de son futur époux qui venait de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le pouce de Renji alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres qu'il caressa doucement. Hitsugaya prit cette main dans les siennes… Les doigts étaient beaucoup plus grands que les siens et surtout la paume était rugueuse. Lui, ses doigts n'avaient jamais eu aucune callosité…

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait (chuchota-t-il)?

_Hein… Oh… Matsumoto… Cette poivrote a révélé notre relation à toute ma section. Bien entendu, au matin, toutes les divisions étaient au courant.

_C'est grave?

_Pas vraiment… A vrai dire, qu'elle ait pu conserver le secret aussi longtemps relève du véritable exploit. Je la gronde pour le principe…

_Je vois.

_Parle moi de ta mission.

_La routine.

_Ichigo?

_Il est étonnant que tu te préoccupes de son sort.

Les petites lèvres firent une de ces moues qui le faisait si souvent craquer. Il eut un rire de gorge et enleva le cordon qui retenait ses cheveux, puis le bandeau blanc. La nouvelle couleur rosée qui affleura sur les joues de son amour ne lui échappa nullement. Toshiro lors de leur premier tête à tête était resté en le voyant, la bouche formant un mignon petit O de surprise. Il avait cru que c'était le fait qu'il ait revêtu un costume acheté pour l'occasion, hakama, kimono et haori… En fait, son Chibi lui avait confié avec ses mots, qu'il le trouvait très séduisant avec les cheveux dénoués… Non pas qu'il soit laid avec sa queue de cheval mais… La suite de la justification s'était perdue dans amusant borborygme. Depuis, il en usait et abusait.

_C'est vrai qu'en reconvertissant ton âge sur l'échelle de temps du monde matériel, tu aurais aux alentours de seize ans(1)… et Ichigo dix-sept. Tu es simplement plus court…

_Je te demande pardon?

_Allons, allons… Encore un siècle et je suis persuadé que tu seras plus grand que moi…

_Vraiment?

_Je plaisantais…

Hitsugaya lui pinça le côté mais se laissa bientôt gagner par l'hilarité de son fiancé. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_Ce qui lui arrive est amplement difficile… Son courage m'a étonné. Je le savais bon guerrier mais sa détermination s'étend bien au-delà.

_Il est partit de chez lui avec juste un sac…

_Quoi?

_J'ai joins mes forces à la recherche entreprise par ses amis et sa famille, mais cela s'est soldé par un échec. C'est inquiétant… J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtise…

_Ne le sous-estime pas.

_Le temps a passé si vite et je n'ai pu me faire affecter en mission à karakura plus tôt! Nous tous avons plus d'une centaine d'année, la fraise avec ses dix-sept ans n'est qu'un bébé.

_Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le considérer comme tel, pas avec son éducation humaine et l'intervention du hougyoku.

Le fukutaisho attira son Chibi contre lui…

_Aïe, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Renji ôta de son shihakushou un joli écrin en velours blanc qu'il lui tendit.

Toshirô l'ouvrit sans attendre.

Le lieutenant l'observa attentivement en quête de tout signe de déception. Lorsqu'à la vue du petit dragon de jade, il vit un sourire ourler ses lèvres, il se sentit rassuré. Sans attendre, le jeune capitaine réclama son aide pour attacher le bijou qui s'assortissait magnifiquement à ses yeux.

_Merci… Je le trouve très beau.

_Mais beaucoup moins que toi… Tu rougis encore, Himeyuki (le taquina-t-il)…

_Baka…

_Houlà… Je suis blessé…

Son amour continuait à jouer machinalement avec le petit bijou de jade autour de son cou.

_J'ai accompli les dernières démarches… Une date a été retenue pour le mariage… Tous les capitaines sont au courant, j'ai dû m'expliquer devant mes paires.

_Cela risque-t-il de te pénaliser? Mon Taisho m'en a brièvement parlé.

Toshirô posa la tête sur son épaule, une de ses mains lissant ses cheveux rouges.

_Non, c'est comme ton capitaine te l'a certainement dit, il n'y aura aucun changement… Toutefois, Yamamoto Genryuusai s'est proposé pour célébrer notre union.

_Vraiment… C'est un véritable honneur…

_Evidemment, je n'aurais jamais osé le lui demander. J'ai donc engagé une personne pour s'occuper des préparatifs.

_Toshirô tu es fou, cela va coûter une fortune…

Son futur mari ne lui répondit pas tout de suite… Peut-être qu'il cherchait les mots les plus appropriés.

_Renji, les capitaines ont un logement de fonction dans leur division. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun frais et ce depuis des années, même pour la nourriture. La solde d'un capitaine est à la hauteur de sa fonction et nous permets de mener le train de vie d'un nobliau, pour ceux d'entre nous issu du rukongaï. Avec deux années de salaires je couvrirai les frais pour la cérémonie dans son intégralité, dix m'ont permis d'acheter un petit manoir dans le seireitei…

Renji qui écoutait placidement se redressa, le faisant presque tomber mais il le retint à tant.

_Tu as fais quoi?

_J'occupe ma fonction actuelle depuis trente-cinq ans, sans compter les primes de risques et mes trois mois en tant que Fukutaisho. C'est une goutte d'eau… Tu vas adorer, il y a douze chambres, deux salons, une grande cuisine, une salle de bal et un grand jardin ou nous pourrons prononcer nos vœux. Un bâtiment mitoyen pourra même être changé en salle d'entraînement.

_…

Hitsugaya détestait laisser passer les bonnes occasions, Ukitaké lui avait parlé d'une cousine de Shunsui qui organisait ce genre d'évènement pour de prestigieuses familles. Elle n'avait jamais organisé la cérémonie d'un capitaine et selon ses dires, tuerait pour avoir cet honneur. Il avait évidemment bénéficier d'une ristourne en temps que collègue de son précieux cousin. Hitsugaya était tombé deux jours plus tard sur un journal _oublié_ sur son bureau, un noble mettait en vente une magnifique propriété. Maki Genryusaï était un vieillard charmant qui accepta de lui céder le bien pour un prix défiant toutes concurrences.

Il savait que son rouquin se sentirait vexé, même un peu castré… d'avoir été mis sur la touche.

Après tout, c'était aussi son mariage…

Ce dernier avec son tempérament de feu aurait certainement boudé pendant des heures…

Mais _Tosh_ avait un plan de secours.

_En plus (ajouta-t-il jouant son va-tout), notre chambre est spacieuse et bien éclairée… J'attendais ta venue pour son aménagement… tu sais, le lit et ce genre de futilité…

Abaraï Renji venait de perdre son air constipé.

_Tu as pensé à acheter un tablier aussi?

_...

_Haem… Je veux dire qu'il en faudra plus pour que je te pardonne… Je peux t'embrasser sans me retrouver transformer en glaçon?

_Je t'ai _presque_ congelé deux ou trois fois…

Un sourcil rouge se souleva.

_Bon c'est arrivé sept fois en tout et sans compter divers autres incidents… mineurs…

Renji malgré lui se sentit dériver dans un replay… coup de poing donné par un bras devenu incontrôlable, de la glace qui venait geler ses ardeurs, un verre qui se renversait sur lui, une morsure au cours d'un baiser, etc… etc… La liste était longue et douloureuse.

_Tu sais, plus tu me feras attendre et plus je serais difficile à satisfaire… Tu crois pouvoir le supporter?

Le jeune Taisho visiblement peiné baissa la tête.

_Est-ce donc si important que cela…

_Oui et non… A la vérité, j'avais pris la décision d'attendre même après le mariage que tu t'habitues à moi… Je suis persuadé que sous ce réiatsu froid se cache un cœur débordant d'une chaleureuse passion. Le sexe est une expérience enrichissante fait pour rapprocher deux êtres. C'est aussi un acte de confiance, c'est l'ultime communion. Au cours de nos baisers, ce feu t'a déjà embrasé, n'est-ce pas? J'ai eu des aventures mais jamais je n'ai ressenti cette flamme qui m'anime et me pousse vers toi… Tu occupes inlassablement mes pensées, et oui… j'éprouve constamment ce désire physique… Cela devient réellement pénible lorsque je suis seul dans mon lit, car mon besoin de toi exige un assouvissement. Je ferme les yeux et me caresse en m'imaginant me perdre en toi. Mes baisers ne t'ont pas manqués durant tous ces jours? Tu n'as pas conservé un bon souvenir de notre dernier tête-à-tête amoureux dans mon appartement? Même en gardant nos vêtements, c'était assez satisfaisant… quoique un peu salissant…

Le visage de Toshirô s'enflamma…

_O…Oui… J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi Renji… plus que la raison le requiert…

_Tu n'imagines pas le bien que cela fait de savoir que je t'ai manqué…

Son amour enfouit le visage dans son cou.

_Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une liaison uniquement physique, c'est pour cela qu'inconsciemment je mettais un frein à notre relation. Mais je sais qui tu es aujourd'hui Renji. Je n'aurai pas l'audace de prétendre te connaître en détail, mais j'ai toute une éternité pour finir par le faire.

_Hyméyuki…

_Et oui, nos moments m'ont aussi manqué… Je suis peut-être puceau mais je reste un mec, baka!

Leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser langoureux, rythmé par le bruit de leurs deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson… Renji aimait cette sensation de se sentir mis à nu… rendu impuissant et paradoxalement tellement fort, ivre en étant pourtant sobre… Sa vie ne tenait qu'en ce mignon petit bout mais si redoutable Chibi… Son désir était pressant et violent à la fois… mais là ou avant il se serait jeté sur son partenaire consentant, il voulait attendre afin que ce moment spécial reste gravé à jamais dans leurs mémoires…

Cependant, goûter était permis… n'est-ce pas?

Toshirô se laissa faire lorsqu'il s'allongea contre lui dans le canapé.

Le lieutenant lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et l'entendit soupirer doucement.

_Ren…

Il adorait aussi ce surnom… Oui…

…

…

Un bruit infernal se fit entendre…

La porte venait de céder…

Rangiku, Nanao, Nemu et Soi Fong se tenaient là, aplaties au sol, sur le pauvre panneau qui n'avait rien demandé. Renji fit un bond à l'autre bout de la pièce, aussi loin de son chéri qu'il le pouvait… alors qu'un froid glaciaire s'abattait dans le bureau…

Un…

Deux…

Trois…

Un cri se fit entendre, peut-être jusqu'à l'autre bout de la Soul Society:

_Matsumotooooooo…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Seize ans, dans le contexte, pas moyen que je le vois plus jeune. Renji tournerait aux alentours de 19-20 ans.

PS: Quelqu'un connaîtrait des fics sur Ichigo et Byakuya (française-anglaise)? J'ai déjà fais le tour de fanfition net . t_t


	15. Chapter 15

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

My Everything…

Chapitre 15

* * *

On ne pardonne pas à son ami ses erreurs,

on ne les excuse pas non plu. On les comprend.

Philippe Soupault

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Je ne m'étendrai pas des heures ici, je préfère largement manifester concrètement ma gratitude face à vos appréciations.

Il est plus de minuit mais j'ai réussi à sortir deux chapitres!

Le deuxième étant plus long.

* * *

Deux journées s'étaient écoulées depuis l'épisode avec Matsumoto.

Renji en avait encore des sueurs froides… cette fichue association des femmes shinigamis, quelle plaie! Mais il avait eu d'autres instants très intenses avec son chibi…

En ce moment, il avançait dans le grand vestibule des Kuchiki avec deux tâches. La première, faire en sorte que son Taishou ne manque plus la réunion hebdomadaire des capitaines. Il avait eu l'air fin ce matin, à remplacer cette tête de mule de noble! Pour son malheur, son regard s'était attardé un peu trop sur le capitaine de la dixième division, déclenchant par la même l'hilarité générale et quelques commentaires très embarrassants. Genryusai-dono s'était contenté d'écourter la séance.

Sa deuxième tâche, des plus ardues seraient de s'entretenir avec Rukia. Son fiancer n'avait plus abordé le sujet, mais il était tant de faire montre de courage. Toshirô ne méritait pas que le moindre doute vienne souiller son esprit quant à leur relation! Renji ne voulait ni ne désirait personne d'autre!

Après un dédale de couloirs, le serviteur lui demanda de patienter devant deux grandes portes avant de le faire entrer une minute plus tard. Byakuya ne l'avait jamais reçu dans ses appartements les rares fois où il s'était rendu au manoir, soit pour des dossiers en retard ou pour l'anniversaire de Rukia.

Dieu, mais qui aurait besoin d'un appartement aussi grand dans une baraque aussi colossale? Le manoir acheté par son fiancé ou il redoutait de s'y perdre devait faire dans les un dixième de cette habitation…

Le serviteur le salua avant de l'abandonner devant un panneau coulissant. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit. C'est là qu'Ichigo s'était fait enlever par Gin Ichimaru. Pourtant, l'autre fois, il n'avait pas fait autant de chemin pour y arriver… A la vérité, il avait utilisé son shunpo pour rejoindre la chambre sans vraiment regarder ou il mettait les pieds.

Dans la chambre très vaste et assez dépouillée, le faible éclairage lui permit de distinguer Byakuya assit sur le seuil qui donnait sur la véranda du jardin. Il n'était pas seul… Un jeune homme vêtu d'un kimono rose, à fleurs, se tenait près de lui en position formelle. Une peau ivoire, un corps élancé, une chevelure de jais dénouée qui lui retombait dans le dos, tels étaient les atouts de cette beauté… Le zanpakuto de son Taisho reposait devant lui.

_Visiblement, je dérange… Je repass…

Un rayon de lune pénétra dans la chambre, l'éphèbe n'en parut que plus irréel avec sa peau translucide.

Renji comprit aussitôt…

Senbonzakura… c'était lui à n'en point douter. Les rares fois ou il avait pu le voir, ce dernier portait une impressionnante armure et un masque qui ne rendait pas justice à la finesse de ses traits. Un nouveau pas lui permit de se rendre compte que Byakuya dormait, appuyé contre l'encadrement dans une position inconfortable. Vêtu lui-même d'un kimono blanc presque délassé, sans kenseiken ou tout autre attirail, le noble semblait encore plus jeune que lui. Les couches habituelles de tissus portées dissimulaient quelque peu son allure androgyne. Byakuya n'en demeurait pas néanmoins un mâle, dont les années d'âpres entraînements avaient affermi et aguerri le corps. A ce tableau ne manquait que la silhouette mince d'Ichigo la tête appuyée sur son épaule, tout aussi endormi. Ces deux-là formaient un si joli couple… Le lavage de cerveau que l'on imposait aux enfants de cette fichue noblesse les conditionnaient à prendre des décisions en vertu de l'honneur.

Senbonzakura ne broncha pas lorsqu'il finit par s'asseoir de l'autre côté de l'encadrement, en face de son maître.

Se retrouver confronter à sa première épouse, celle à qui il devait protection avait dû être suffisamment déstabilisant. Cette femme était déjà passée par de rudes épreuves. Confrontée à la maladie et à sa pseudo mort pour finir en cobaye d'Aizen. Y avait-il meilleur choix à adopter que celui de son capitaine… évidemment!

Le respect de soi-même était la clef… dixit la personne qui n'avait toujours pas eu le cran d'avouer à Rukia qu'il allait en épouser un autre, l'amour de sa vie.

Renji soupira.

L'égoïsme devait alors prôner… choisir son véritable amour, le porter aux nues et ainsi permettre au perdant de se reconstruire.

_Ichigo vous a tout donné sans réserve, comment imaginer qu'il accepte de vous conserver ne serait-ce que son amitié après votre désaveu. Comment attendre cela d'un adolescent? Comment osez-vous demander l'impossible alors que vous avez froidement poignardé son cœur, détruisant son bonheur.

_Je vous en conjure, modérez vos propos.

Renji tourna la tête si vite qu'il faillit se faire un torticolis. Isana, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres se tenait debout là, une tristesse insondable sur son beau visage. A pas mesuré, elle s'avança pour venir s'asseoir en seiza à leurs côtés. Senbonzakura lui rendit son salut avant de s'évaporer, retournant probablement à son Katana. Le vice capitaine de la sixième division se redressa, se sentant extrêmement gauche devant cette femme qui dégageait la même solennité que son ancien époux.

_Vous, ici?

_Je suis l'ancienne dame Kuchiki, j'ai encore des quartiers dans cette illustre demeure.

Du doigt, elle écarta en un geste maternel une mèche sur le visage de son ancien époux.

_Renji-san, Byakuya-sama n'en demeure pas moins un shinigami, même si certains se plaisent à l'ignorer. Bien qu'il corresponde à un idéal… il n'est pas parfait.

_Et vous l'aimez.

Elle sembla piquer par question mais son regard ne fléchit pas.

_Une part de moi l'aimera toujours. Durant ma captivité, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée qu'il ait évolué avec sa vie. Je suis étonné et flatté que cela lui ait pris autant de temps.

_Pensez-vous que votre présence inciterait au retour d'Ichigo?

Elle ferma un moment les yeux, un sourire emplit de dépit se peignit sur son visage.

_Je n'ai aucune possession Renji-san, tout comme vous, je viens de la partie la plus malfamée du Rukongaï. Je ne pourrai intégrer l'académie des shinigami qu'à la prochaine rentrée. Je me permets de vous rappeler que j'ai été répudiée mais que je porte encore le nom des Kuchiki! J'ai lié ma vie à ce clan et je dois en respecter les règles ou en subir les conséquences. Si demain je devais me remarier, ce serait avec l'accord du chef de famille et des anciens.

_Je suis navré…

_Non, vous êtes inquiet à juste titre pour Ichigo-sama et moi aussi.

Elle lui fit un sourire franc cette fois et sa beauté n'en fut que rehaussée.

Merde… Byakuya Kuchiki savait sélectionner ses partenaires. Quelques mois plus tôt, il en aurait été jaloux mais il possédait aujourd'hui lui-même, un joyau inestimable…

_Cela vous étonne que je porte un si grand intérêt à l'enfant qui à sauver la vie de ma sœur?

_Ainsi présenté la réponse devrait être non mais…

_Croyez-vous en la destinée, Renji-san?

_Non, pas avec la voie que j'ai choisi, je veux croire en ma force.

_Moi aussi…

Un léger rosissement colora ses joues.

_Même dans les pires instants, j'ai gardé l'espoir d'un meilleur lendemain pour Rukia et moi. Il n'a jamais été question de se résigner, même lorsque j'ai dû la confier à d'autres car je ne pouvais plus la nourrir. Au diable le fatalité!

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt mais Renji savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé.

_Pourtant, mon instinct auquel je me suis toujours fié, me crie que ces deux là sont nés pour être ensemble. L'écouter parler de lui est douloureux mais il le dépeint si magnifiquement que s'en est en tout point émouvant. Je me prends alors à me réjouir de ma pseudo mort car, si nous avions eu la joie de former une famille, elle aurait volé en éclat le premier jour où leurs regards se seraient croisés. Cela aurait été inconscient, des mois ou des années auraient passé mais je suis convaincue qu'ils se seraient trouvés.

Elle posa son regard sur Byakuya, toujours endormit.

_Il est exténué et dort à peine, rongé par la culpabilité. Ce n'est plus que l'ombre de l'homme que j'ai connu jadis. Le capitaine Unohana à ma demande, lui a prescrit de quoi faire des nuits convenables. Je crains qu'il n'en ait abusé… Pourriez-vous m'aider à le coucher?

Il acquiesça, voulant lui prêter assistance mais hésita quelques secondes n'osant toucher son capitaine. Soulever n'importe qui d'autre aurait été une tâche aisée mais Byakuya Kuchiki… Un peu plus et il allait se sentir comme un pervers… Hisana le sourire aux lèvres se moquait gentiment de lui, son hilarité finit par le gagner et il se rendit compte tout à coup, qu'il ne la détestait pas. C'était une femme foncièrement bonne, dont la franchise s'avérait être un atout qu'il appréciait. Ce serait monstrueux de sa part de lui faire le reproche d'être vivante. Rukia lui ressemblait beaucoup mais malgré avoir grandit au rukongaï, il lui manquait encore de la maturité. Bien que prise entre deux feux, elle aurait du faire preuve d'un peu plus de retenu. Au lieu de cela, elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat et devait amèrement regretter son action inconsidérée.

Renji reporta son attention sur Byakuya qui l'observait.

Les lèvres du fukutaisho formèrent un oooh avant qu'il ne se retrouve plaqué au sol sur le dos, son supérieur lui immobilisant les bras d'une main.

_Byakuya-sama, entendit-il supplier Hisana.

_Dis moi ou est mon mari, Renji!

_Votre haleine pue le saké Taisho, répondit-il pas le moins du monde impressionné par le regard acéré, ni par le commandement donné.

_Répond où je te casse le bras.

_Et qui s'occupera de la division six pendant que vous cuvez votre saké hors de prix? Rikichi est un peu jeune ou alors…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le noble une main sur la bouche, s'enfuyait dans ce qu'il s'imagina être une salle de bain qui à n'en point douter faisait deux fois la taille de son petit appartement.

Il s'appuya près de la porte ouverte, Dame Hisana ayant suivit le _Seigneur_ Kuchiki, il imagina la pauvre en train de lui tenir les cheveux.

_Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à un énième rendez-vous… Le Soutaisho ne sera pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois. Et avant que je n'oublie, Ichigo d'aussi loin que je me rappelle déteste les ivrognes.

Sans attendre son reste, Renji repartit par le même chemin qu'il était venu en espérant tomber sur un serviteur pour lui indiquer la sortie la plus proche. Il refusait d'offrir au lord Kuchiki une épaule pour son auto apitoiement. Malgré les belles paroles d'une femme amoureuse, il ne pouvait pas encore pardonner à son capitaine son désaveu… non, c'était bien pire…

_Renji?

Rukia!

_Que fais-tu ici?

_Je suis venu m'entretenir avec le capitaine. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer la sortie?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais se ravisa devant son ton un peu rude.

Le silence entre eux, alors qu'il la suivait était à couper au couteau. Moins de cinq minutes après, ils arrivaient devant de gigantesques portes solidement gardées.

_C'est la sortie est… Bonsoir.

_Je vais me marier, s'entendit-il dire.

Elle opina du chef.

_Oui, toute la soul society en fait l'écho. J'appartiens à l'association des femmes shinigamis, tu sembles l'oublier. Sois heureux Renji, peu importe avec qui.

_Rukia je…

Mais elle avait déjà disparu.

Depuis quand était-elle devenu si bonne au shunpo?

_Tosh, il faut vraiment que je te vois, ces Kuchiki vont me rendre dingue.

* * *

A suivre... **dans cinq minutes si le site ne bug pas ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**L'amour supporte mieux l'absence ou la mort que le doute ou la trahison.**

André Maurois

* * *

My Everything

* * *

Chapitre 16

* * *

Le garçon avait terriblement froid.

Après avoir fuit Karakura, il y était revenu voilà moins de huit jours.

Vivre à la dure, ça le connaissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fuguait de la maison… Demain, cela ferait deux mois et trois jours… Une éternité lorsque l'on vivait dans la rue comme un chien errant… et qu'on allait de squat en squat. Pour une fois de sa vie, il maudissait le laxisme d'Isshin. N'importe quel père normal aurait foutu une raclée à son fils ou l'aurait emmené voir un psy. Peut-être même les deux!

Mais il prenait ses responsabilités…

Sa lèvre tuméfiée lui faisait encore horriblement mal. Les connards qui l'avaient surpris dans l'immeuble qu'il occupait comme une bonne vingtaine d'autres jeunes désoeuvrés, s'étaient barrés en apercevant les marques sur son torse. L'adolescent avait vraiment cru que lui aussi viendrait alourdir les statistiques des personnes ayant subi ce genre de sévices… Il ne parvenait pas à oublier leurs mains dégoûtantes et son impuissance!

Plus que des cicatrices, voilà un mois que des espèces de sillons assez profonds apparaissaient sur sa peau. C'était exactement pareille lorsque l'argile séchait et se craquelait. A cela venait s'ajouter des douleurs articulaires. Il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir. Un petit vieux de quatre-vingt-dix ans était en meilleur état que lui. Par peur d'effrayer les autres colocataires, l'adolescent avait fui l'immeuble insalubre.

Se débattre semblait avoir accélérer le processus…

Il neigeait.

Déjà en s'approchant des beaux quartiers, il pouvait voir des magasins, des maisons qui avaient adopté cette fête occidentale.

Il était né un 31 Décembre mais doutait fortement de pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour assister à ses dix-sept ans révolus.

En prêtant l'oreille, il pouvait entendre très distinctement sa peau se craqueler. La capuche rabattue sur son visage le protégeait des regards curieux mais en retour, les passants s'écartaient, le prenant pour un voleur à la tire.

Qu'il ait pu gagner cette ruelle pour se reposer, relevait d'un exploit véritable.

Il neigeait depuis peu et sa minable parka ne le protégeait pas suffisamment du froid.

Ses doigts glacés tremblaient…

Le mal lui aussi le reprenait après une brève accalmie.

Une odeur pestilentielle émanait des poubelles.

On n'était le vingt quatre Décembre…

Ce n'était pas juste!

N'écoutant que son courage, il se releva mais une violente douleur abdominale lui arracha un gémissement. Un haut le cœur le prit mais son estomac ne contenait rien à régurgiter. Ces crampes lui arrivaient très souvent mais beaucoup plus violemment récemment. Pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis, il essayait simplement de ne pas perdre conscience…

L'adolescent ne croyait pas avoir commis un forfait assez innommable, pour devoir finir de la sorte.

Il serra les dents et se redressa. Après tous les combats livrés, une petite marche, c'était de la gnognotte à côté d'un foutu Ulquiorra.

Du courage, crénom!

Il voulait simplement revoir ses deux petites sœurs encore une fois, même si elles ne souhaiteraient peut-être pas lui adresser la parole dans l'immédiat. Isshin lui manquait aussi… Mais sûrement qu'ils éprouveraient de la répulsion à sa seule vue. Il n'osait jeter un œil dans une vitrine de peur de croiser son reflet.

Des adolescents dont trois faisaient parti de son cercle de connaissance le dépassèrent sans le voir. Ces lycéens étaient bien trop occupés à rire pour se soucier d'un anonyme mal fagoté qui déambulait dans les rues.

Une éternité s'écoula encore avant qu'il ne parvienne à rejoindre sa maison. Comme un benêt, il s'étonna de la trouver identique. Des lumières avaient été placées un peu partout. Une année, Isshin s'était électrocuté en voulant accrocher une guirlande d'ampoule. Durant trois semaines, ses cheveux pourtant courts refusèrent de se laisser discipliner. Ils partaient en tout sens comme pour le narguer. Il avait fini par porter un chapeau en permanence, sans cesser de se lamenter sur l'injustice de la vie et d'autres stupidités du genre…

La petite barrière blanche fut le dernier obstacle avant l'allée.

Puisque arrivé à destination, l'adrénaline retombait, ses pieds ne voulaient… ne pouvaient plus le porter… Du tapage venant de l'intérieur attira son attention. Peut-être qu'il pourrait simplement s'asseoir par terre et attendre la fin? Au matin après s'être amusé, on le retrouverait…

Avait-il le droit d'en demander plus?

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et la douleur vrilla sa nuque…

…

S'était-il brièvement évanouit?

Une volute blanche s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il expirait et qu'une crise de panique venait troubler sa pseudo sérénité.

Tout cela n'était pas juste.

Pour une fois, il voulait être égoïste.

Pour cette fois!

Juste pour cette fois, il désirait avoir la satisfaction de se coucher au moins dans son lit.

A l'aide du poing il tapa sur la porte, oubliant la sonnerie. Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement car ses jambes menaçaient sérieusement de le lâcher.

Un silence inquiétant succéda à son geste.

Une quinte de toux lui amena un goût métallique à la bouche, sa main rougit toute craquelée fut dissimulée dans la poche de sa parka noire. Un instant, il fut pris d'un doute… et s'ils l'avaient remplacé par Kon? Un autre gigaï à son effigie était peut-être suffisant? Kon n'arrêtait pas de se camoufler derrière un comportement peu mature, mais il savait que le modsoul avait de nombreux bons côtés, dont la fidélité et l'altruisme. On jugeait un être vivant selon ses actions et pas ce qu'il était. Sans doute aurait-il dût y réfléchir à cent fois…

La clenche se fit entendre et un profond soulagement inonda son cœur et son esprit.

Voûté comme il était, il reconnu immédiatement les chaussure d'Isshin.

_Yoh!

_Ichigo!

Sa voix paraissait usée faute d'avoir été utilisée.

_J'ai pas de présents… mais est-ce que je peux entrer?

_Ne dis pas d'âneries! Tes amis sont dans le salon, Yuzu a fait une petite fête. Elle pensait que si tous ceux qui tenaient à toi étaient dans un même lieu, nous pourrions t'envoyer des ondes positives afin que tu retrouves le chemin de la maison…

La porte se referma, son corps gelé fut envahit par un bien-être auquel la chaleur du chauffage au sol était étrangère. Même ce petit vestibule auquel il n'accordait jamais la moindre attention lui avait manqué. Cette bonne odeur de nourriture contrastait avec les saletés qu'il s'était fait un devoir d'absorber pour soutenir son enveloppe amaigrit.

_Viens, tout le monde t'attend!

En voyant son fils prendre la direction des escaliers, Isshin tout à sa joie, revint sur ses pas.

_Tu veux prendre une douche avant? C'est vrai que tes habits ne sont pas de toute première fraîcheur… Les jumelles t'ont acheté des vêtements. Le pauvre Kon est ressorti des essayages chamboulé. Tu trouveras le tout sur ton lit. Je crains aussi que tu ne doives te préparer à prendre quelques claques, tu as sacrément inquiété tout le monde! Moi-même, je suis au regret de te dire que tu es puni jusqu'à tes cent dix ans! Et inutile de tenter de m'amadouer! Ton argent de poche est aussi confisqué! Je n'en ai pas l'air mais moi aussi je suis furieux… J'ai même rêvé de 'kaa-san qui essayait de me récurer la bouche avec du savon… Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça avait un goût de mandarine assez agré…

L'homme vit le corps de son fils basculer à l'arrière.

_…able?

Il le rattrapa in extremis.

Ayant d'abord cru que l'adolescent dissimulait son visage par honte, il ne lui avait pas demandé d'ôter la capuche.

Désormais, il en comprenait les véritables raisons. Toutes les parties visibles de sa peau étaient recouvertes de sillons. Sa respiration était laborieuse… et ses yeux, humides…

_Je… te demande pardon… Je ne pensais pas… avoir mérité de… mourir comme un chien… dans le froid…

Le médecin n'en écouta pas plus.

_Kisuké!

Son cri s'était certainement entendu dans toute la maison. Ceux qui de l'autre côté le cœur battant, attendaient plein d'espérance, se levèrent promptement mais Isshin passait déjà la porte. L'homme étendit son fils prodigue sur le canapé d'angle du salon. Le corps de ce dernier s'arqua soudainement et un hurlement déchirant lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse le réprimer…

_Ichigo…

Des bruits secs comme quand le bois sec se rompait se firent entendre plus fort. Isshin fut tiré en arrière.

_Reste en retrait, tu gènes! lui intima Yoruichi.

Urahara sauta hors de son gigaï qu'il abandonna sur un fauteuil. Visiblement, il n'avait pas songé à prendre de pilules modsoul.

_Il faut le ramener à la boutique…

_Nous n'en aurons pas le temps Tessaï… Taisho Hitsugaya, fukutaisho Abaraï, Shinji, Hyori-chan, Shinji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Isshin, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt afin de murmurer un sort.

_ Tessaï tu dresseras un kekkaï, Orihimé-chan, est-ce que ton bouclier pourra s'étendre sur le sien?

_Oui…

_Sur la maison et la clinique?

_Hai!

_Abaraï tu auras pour mission de t'occuper des hollows qui risquent de ressentir l'élévation du niveau de réiatsu. Fais-toi aider!

Renji allait s'élever contre la décision mais un nouveau cri d'Ichigo, le décida à obéir. Tatsuki parla à son tour:

_Je m'occuperais du bébé… si vous acceptez…

La jeune fille avait passé la moitié de la soirée à amuser le mini ulquiorra. L'ancien espada l'observa un instant puis lui remit son petit.

_Ulquaine est habitué au réiatsu de son père et au mien. Derrière le kekkai cela devrait aller… En revanche pour les Hollows…

_Je reste avec Tatsuki, dit simplement Tchad.

Le petit groupe se dissipa assez vite. Karin dût user un peu de la force pour extirper sa sœur du chevet d'Ichigo. Elle-même se serait certainement effondrée mais elle devait rester forte pour Yuzu.

_Je te laisse le reste, murmura-t-elle simplement à son vieil homme qui acquiesça.

Leur discipline avait été forgée à cause de la guerre avec Aizen. Mizuiro, Keigo et Tatsuki suivaient deux fois par semaine un entraînement auprès de Urahara. Leurs niveaux étaient encore bien faibles mais c'était aussi des moments où tout le monde se retrouvait selon ses disponibilités. Karin elle, suivait un entraînement spécial avec son père. Yuzu aimait s'asseoir et les observer à ces moments là.

_J'ai laissé Ichigo dans son gigaï car j'avais estimé que cela aurait été mieux pour son rétablissement.

Le shinigami prononça un autre kidô, l'adolescent perdit conscience.

_ J'ignore ce qui arrive mais je vais l'en faire sortir… Il faudra recréer un sceau qui isolera ses pouvoirs de shinigami, seul un parent peu faire une telle chose pour un enfant aussi jeune! Visiblement, la puissance que Yoruichi et moi y avions apportée n'était pas suffisante, c'est la que vous entrerez en jeu. Le but n'est pas d'étendre votre réiatsu, ce quartier ne le supporterait pas! Après que Isshin aura prononcé le kidô, vous le consoliderez en lui apportant du réiatsu. Il ira se fixer comme un tatouage autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Nous n'aurons qu'une minute, passé ce délai, je crains le pire… Enlevez la table basse, je le poserai sur la moquette! Oh, sortez aussi de ces gigaïs, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra le pouvez aussi puisque votre mise à l'épreuve est achevée.

Kisuké sortit Bénihimé et utilisa sa garde pour extirper l'âme l'enfant. A peine se fut-il exécuté que l'enveloppe tomba en poussière et que la charge de réiatsu dégager lui coupa le souffle. La forme spirituelle d'Ichigo était nue. Il allait le recouvrir pour passer à l'étape suivante quand la stupéfaction lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt…

_Voilà qui explique bien des choses…

…

Dehors lorsque l'énergie commença à se déployer, Orihimé crut que cela allait être terrible.

En fait, non!

Tessaï lui expliqua que le but de ceux restés à l'intérieur n'était pas d'étendre le réiatsu mais de le concentrer en un même point. Les individus qui s'y efforçaient étaient tous du niveau de capitaine et possédaient donc une grande maîtrise dans le domaine.

Evidemment, comme tous les autres, voir Ichigo dans cet état l'avait beaucoup ébranlée. Ils avaient tous passé ces deux derniers mois à le chercher, se relayant sans relâche. Tout le monde y mettait du sien! Kon de son côté, déployait de grands efforts afin de lui conserver une moyenne constante et élevée. Il était en voyage scolaire avec des membres de sa nouvelle classe.

Ichigo avait sauvé leurs vies à de nombreuses reprises, maintenant que c'était son tour d'être dans la détresse, ils ne pouvaient assurément pas le laisser tomber! Après le fiasco de son mariage, il méritait un peu de paix.

Leur ami n'allait pas mourir!

Ils le sauveraient car l'échec était inenvisageable!

Tout à sa nouvelle résolution, elle se concentra un maximum… Un hollow apparut à quelques pas mais elle ne flancha pas! Son petit ami se débarrassa de lui!

Le ciel s'illumina au-dessus d'elle à cause d'une multitude de flèches qu'il décocha. Jinta marquait des Home run avec son espèce de massue surdimensionnée. Son amie quand à elle avec son arme, faisait feu à tout va. La situation était sous contrôle!

Orihimé perdit le compte des secondes et des minutes, toute à sa tâche. Ce n'est que lorsque Tessai posa la main sur son épaule qu'elle se permit de souffler.

C'était terminé…

_C'est pas trop tôt, un peu plus et on aurait eu des Menos sur les bras?

Renji prit la tête du petit groupe en affichant un air détaché qui ne leurrait personne.

Chaque pas faisait peser un stress incommensurable sur chacun. Yuzu fut la première à se précipiter, suivit de Karin.

Tout ce petit monde fut intercepté dans le vestibule par Yoruichi qui leur demanda de patienter, sans répondre une seule fois à leurs interrogations. Isshin quelques minutes plus tard vint prendre la relève, son sérieux fit froid dans le dos à plus d'un.

_Ichigo est vivant!

Un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit alors entendre.

_Il est hors du gigaï… Nous avons découvert ce qui a causé l'échec du précédent sceau de Kisuké. Cette technique de scellement utilisée est un contrat passé entre un parent et son enfant. Rien ne doit venir interférer… Nous avons simplement négligé un détail… le fait que cet enfant puisse se marier et…

Isshin hésita…

_Je ne veux pas causer plus de douleur à mon fils… Si vous n'êtes pas réellement certain de l'amitié que vous lui portez, je vous con…

_Ca suffit!

Isshin Kagemiya venait d'être interrompu de façon véhémente par la plus improbable des personnes. Yuzu si charmante d'habitude, n'arborait plus son éternel bonhomie. Il y avait de la colère, couplée à une réelle peine sur le visage de la jumelle.

_Es-tu aveugle père, toutes les personnes ici ont investi du temps à sa recherche! Nous étions désespérés à la seule idée de ne plus le revoir, et toi, tu oses nous insulter de la sorte?

_Mes mots ne vous étaient pas destinés à ta sœur et à…

_Tes mots sont offensants pour tous ceux qui aiment… ceux qui doivent tellement à Ichigo! Aie simplement un peu foi en nous!

Son père la gratifia d'un regard pénétrant, mais bien vite un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

_Comme vous le savez tous, Ichigo… tant bien même les dires du Conseil de la Soul Society, a été légitimement marié à Byakuya Kuchiki… Certains ne le savent peut-être pas mais cette union a été consommée.

Les adolescents ignoraient ce détail d'importance non-négligeable.

_Vous essayez de nous dire que cet enfoiré lui a pris sa virginité pour l'abandonner… comme ça?

Isshin opina du chef à une Tatsuky qui s'était forcée de parler sur un ton posé, pour ne pas effrayer le bébé dans ses bras.

_Le gigaï a céder parce que… Ichigo est enceint.

Cette fois, ce fut Tessaï qui parla:

_Que dites-vous là, Iteyoshi-dono?

_Une vérité qu'il a eu énormément de mal à accepter…

_Tomber enceint… pour un homme aussi rapidement…

_Il y a déjà eu un précédent entre deux capitaines…

_En effet mais… en général… il faut des années…

_Ichigo ne fait malheureusement rien comme tout le monde. En plus, c'est un vaizard…

Orihimé émut écourta leur conversation:

_Oui, à l'instar des parents de Ulquaine nous savions que c'était une possibilité entre deux mâles. Pouvons-nous le voir maintenant?

Isshin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il ressentit une perturbation d'ordre spirituelle dans le salon. Il se précipita pour s'apercevoir qu'un passage avait été ouvert. Trois papillons de l'enfer en émergèrent suivis par des capitaines, Shunsui Kyoraku, Zaraki Kenpachi et Soi Fong. Cette dernière de service, n'avait pas pu se libérer pour accompagner Yoruichi à la petite fête.

Assez vite, ils furent tous mis au fait de la situation, il y avait eu un pique de réiatsu et Yamamoto avait exigé que les coupables comparaissent devant lui dans les plus brefs délais, afin de lui en expliquer le pourquoi. Tous les concernés devraient être au seireitei d'ici cinq minutes. Inutile de dire qu'un refus de leur part et tout pourrait dégénérer. Le premier attendu était bien évidemment Ichigo, suivit de très près par le capitaine Hitsugaya.

Karin et Yuzu faisant fi des nouveaux arrivant étreignaient tendrement leur frère.

Orihime et Tatsuki les imitèrent mais en observant la plus grande prudence.

Ichigo était vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs que ceux de son ancien gigaï, au mariage. Son ventre arrondit dépassait sans conteste… peut-être même un peu trop pour deux petits mois de grossesse. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient cerclés par des symboles tatoués à même la peau. Outre sa pâleur, il avait perdu du poids mais rien de son charisme ni de ses traits d'éphèbes. Cette fragilité apparente donnait envie de prendre soin de lui… chose qu'il n'accepterait certainement pas.

_Ca suffit… Il n'est pas nécessaire d'ennuyer tout le monde… Je vais vous suivre sans discuter…

Au son de sa voix, on dénotait un véritable épuisement. Orihime fut scotchée sur place par la pureté de ses yeux. Ordinairement d'un marron soutenu, ils étaient à présent dorés…

Kenpachi comme ses pairs arrivées en même temps que lui, dardaient sur le garçon des regards consternés.

_Tché… Moi qui espérais pouvoir m'amuser avec lui, je suis déçu! J'en ai marre, je m'en vais.

_Et bien et bien… Kenpachi ferait-il sa B.A. annuelle?

Le capitaine de la onzième division, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, déclara:

_Comme je le disais à un certain noble de votre connaissance, dans la famille, c'est moi le sentimental!

Kyoraku caressa le bord de son chapeau véritablement amusé. Il se tourna vers le garçon.

_Tu dois aussi nous accompagner, selon les ordres de Yama-ji…

_Ouais… faut ménager la tension du vieux, poursuivit Kenpachi hilare.

Ichigo devança son père.

_C'était pour me soigner.

_Bien, à la soul soceity les naissances sont extrêmement rares! Une attention particulière est accordée aux personnes dans ton état. Bien entendu, Unohana devra confirmer… ce qui est pourtant visible aux yeux de tous…

Soi Fong demanda:

_Pourra-t-il supporter le transfert?

_Je le déconseille mais ce serait encore plus stressant si on vous demandait de faire usage de la force.

L'adolescent se leva et leur tourna le dos pour se diriger vers la porte.

_Où vas-tu, fils demanda Isshin?

_Je ne vais pas débarquer là-bas en petite tenue!

_C'est trop tard, dit Yoruichi.

En effet, le senkaimon venait d'apparaître avec pas moins de treize papillons de l'enfer.

_Nous avons perdu trop de temps, cela risque de dégénérer car les faits sont d'importances.

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant devint encore plus pale qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses mains se posèrent inconsciemment sur son ventre.

Isshin serra le poing à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Souffrance…

Egarement…

Terreur…

Ce sont là, les sentiments qui transparurent sur le visage de son enfant qui, venant de s'éveiller, prenait conscience de son ventre qui affichait déjà une rondeur significative. La véracité des propos d'Urahara concernant sa grossesse ne pouvait être niée. Toutes ses difficultés venaient en fait de là!

Le gigaï n'avait été conçu que pour abriter une seule âme.

Ichigo étant une personne fière fit un effort désespéré pour ne pas s'effondrer devant tous. Yoruichi le prit dans ses bras de longues minutes alors que de petits tremblements secouaient son corps. Il lui fallut un instant avant de se composer un masque qui pouvait s'effriter à n'importe quel moment. Un kido d'apaisement, ce fut tout ce qu'Isshin pu faire. L'homme redoutait le moment où tous s'en iraient et que son fils serait seul face à lui-même.

Un haori à fleurs roses beaucoup trop large, fut posé sur ses épaules.

_Ce ne sera qu'un petit instant à passer. Reste simplement en retrait et laisse-nous faire le reste. Nous insisterons auprès de yama-ji pour avoir un entretien privé. Et puis… c'est un peu dommage, mon haori est vraiment trop grand pour toi… on ne voit vraiment pas de quoi tu as l'air en dessous.

Isshin remerçia silencieusement l'homme avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

A sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier ne protesta pas…

C'était mauvais signe…

Inoué et ses amis promirent de tenir compagnie aux filles.

Quel horrible réveillon!

* * *

L'obscurité du Dengai fit bientôt place à la nuit enneigée de la soul society. Ichigo exigea alors de marcher, une fois entré dans les quartiers de la première division. Isshin s'en réjouit mais déchanta bien vite, son enfant était pied nu mais heureusement que la veste du Taisho Kyoraku le réchauffait un peu. Le savoir aussi mince et fragile lui faisait vraiment mal. Le kido employé pour allonger ses cheveux, s'était étendu à sa forme spirituelle. Il savait que son rejeton ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa chevelure frôlait à présent ses reins…

Isshin sourit.

Son fils, même malade et amaigrit était vraiment très beau.

Lorsqu'il jetterait un œil au miroir, tel qu'il connaissait Ichigo, ce dernier maudirait son air efféminé et s'emparerait de la première paire de ciseau venue.

La main du garçon s'appuyait contre le mur, au fur et à mesure de sa progression… Ce détail, n'échappa à personne. Le bébé dans les bras de Grimmjow se mit à gazouiller… Une espèce d'horreur se peignit sur le visage de son fils qui interrompit sa lente progression. Son corps fut parcourut de tremblements alors qu'il observait les gigantesques portes intérieures.

Renji suivait ce petit monde en priant, de très longues années pouvaient s'écouler sans que l'on entende parler d'une naissance. Tout le monde sur le qui vive observait la fraise, paré à le rattraper s'il perdait l'équilibre… Les grossesses étaient toujours bien acceptées et voyaient le jour surtout chez les nobles car il fallait un minimum d'énergie spirituelle pour que la vie germe dans une âme. Les très rarissimes parents issus des districts les plus malfamés du Rukongaï, se voyaient même relogés dans de biens meilleurs quartiers. Leurs enfants une fois en âge, s'inscrivaient immanquablement à l'académie.

Les nobles eux, possédaient de nombreux rites qui célébraient la mère durant toute sa grossesse. La seule obligation était le mariage avant la naissance. Mais pour un cas comme celui d'Ichigo, que feraient-ils? En général, si le père décédait avant la venue du nourrisson, la famille s'occupait de la mère. Il n'était pas rare que de nouveaux prétendants se fassent connaître.

Renji sentit ses pieds bouger d'eux-mêmes. Il se planta près de son ami et lui désigna son épaule. Le gosse hésita et lui il roula immanquablement des yeux. Sans faire de chichi, il attrapa sa main et l'y posa. Toshiro le caressa de ses orbes azures ou il put clairement lire de la fierté. Bien malgré lui un rougissement affleura sur ses joues.

_Merci… l'ananas…

_De rien la fraise!

Le lieutenant priait simplement pour que son ami continue à s'agripper au vêtement comme il le faisait. Ce dernier ne devait surtout pas glisser de ses épaules.

…

La salle était toujours aussi impressionnante… Chaque capitaine se tenait debout la. Ichigo placé en dernière ligne, gardait obstinément la tête basse alors que les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Les capitaines reprirent tous leur place, Hitsugaya également. Abaraï dû aller se mettre derrière son capitaine dont il n'osa pas croiser le regard.

Le fukutaïsho suivit le débat entre Yamamoto et les différents intervenants avec grand intérêt…

Le fait que son ami porte le haori de l'autre noble en titillait plus d'un. Shunsui savait que si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort mille fois à cause de son homologue de la sixième division. Il ne trouva grâce même lorsque Kisuké expliqua que le gosse était malade. Le Soutaisho exigea bien évidemment un examen auprès d'Unohana et plus de détails quant à cette prétendue maladie, chose qu'il obtint vaguement.

_Ichigo Iteyoshi, approchez enfant!

Evidemment, la fraise trouva le regain d'énergie nécessaire afin d'obéir et tant pis s'il devait en crever.

_Je n'ai… strictement rien d'autre à ajouter à tout ce qui vient d'être dit! Même si aucune demande ne fut clairement exposée de ma part, je ne peux que les remercier. Si punition il doit y avoir, alors je suis le seul fautif. A présent, estimez-vous satisfait en prononçant le châtiment qui vous agréera, monsieur.

Yamamoto Genryūsai observa le jeune insolent.

_De quoi souffrez-vous exactement?

Il fit courir son regard inquisiteur sur la forme amaigrit, ne manquant pas la soudaine crispation involontaire lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa main, qui enserrait le haori au niveau de son abdomen. Une palette d'émotion qui n'avait rien à faire sur le visage de ce garçon fier, apparut sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

Le vieil homme se tritura la barbe.

_Bien, le capitaine Unohana me fera un bilan complet de votre état. Vous pouvez disposer mais il vous est interdit à tous pour cette nuit, de quitter la soul society! La réunion est ajournée.

Ichigo n'attendit pas son reste.

Il tourna le dos rapidement à l'ancêtre car il avait cette impression désagréable d'étouffer, c'était comme si il était enfermé dans une toute petite boîte… Il réussit à faire quatre pas avant que, d'un seul coup… il ait la sensation de se retrouver à bord d'un bateau en pleine tempête…

Tout se mit à tanguer!

Ses jambes se dérobèrent mais il ne rencontra pas le sol.

Il lui semblait que des milliers de petites lucioles voletaient devant ses yeux.

Une main sur sa joue l'aida à garder le contact avec la réalité alors qu'il se sentait partir…

_Ichigo…

Cette voix… et ce parfum très agréable qui chassait sa nausée. Pendant toutes ces semaines, il avait tellement recherché cette sensation de sécurité, de paix, qui accompagnait cette étreinte. Même la douceur de l'étoffe contre sa joue lui avait manqué.

Il leva les yeux et croisa un magnifique regard onyx.

_Byakuya, murmura-t-il…

Evidemment, ce beau visage dont le front était barré par un pli qui dénotait de son inquiétude ne pouvait appartenir qu'à lui…

Byakuya…

L'homme qui n'avait cessé de hanter ses cauchemars. Celui qui n'avait pas quitté ses pensées et qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de maudire durant ses honteuses crises de larmes, à l'abri dans un énième taudis aux murs fissurés qui sentait la pisse.

Son corps réagit avant qu'une quelconque réflexion ne parvienne à son cerveau.

Un bruit sec raisonna lorsqu'il gifla l'homme, en y mettant le peu de force qu'il pouvait.

Il recula sans prendre garde au haori qui avait glissé de ses épaules.

Ce simple mouvement l'avait laissé essoufflé, le cœur traître battant à vive allure.

_Je t'interdis de poser tes sales pattes sur moi!

_Ichigo je…

Le capitaine qui n'avait pas bronché malgré le soufflet, écarquilla subitement les yeux.

_Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

Ichigo ne comprit pas immédiatement de ce dont il parlait. Le silence s'était fait dans la salle, toute l'attention étant tournée vers lui… Instinctivement, sa main se posa sur son ventre.

_J'ignore totalement de quoi tu veux parler, capitaine… mais tu ferais mieux de retrouver tes esprits!

_Tu portes notre enfant.

_Il est étrange que tu puisses te rappeler de quelque chose qui n'est jamais arrivé.

Le noble médita un cour instant ses propos, très conscient des regards inquisiteurs qui pesaient sur eux.

_Arrête de nous donner en spectacle, Byakuya Kuchiki!

_Seuls les faibles se préoccupent du regard des autres, c'est une leçon que tu as su m'enseigner.

_Oh? Tu as pourtant le crâne assez dur! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes croisés, je t'ai ordonné de ne plus m'approcher.

_Tu es obstiné, je savais qu'il te faudrait du temps.

_Et toi, tu as un ego vraiment démesuré, pour te prétendre irremplaçable!

Le garçon n'avait pas finit qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de Byakuya, la main de l'autre sous son menton, le forçant à le regarder.

_Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fais ça…

Les bras de Byakuya Kuchiki…

Ce corps ferme dont il se rappelait des moindres contours…

Cet homme qui lui avait ravi sa virginité plantant avec sa semence cette graine en lui.

Il voulut détourner les yeux mais le shinigami raffermit ses doigts, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui laissait aucun choix.

Son regard était voilé par la tristesse, sa mâchoire s'était crispée…

_Ichigo, s'il te plait…

C'était insupportable que de voir cet homme si fier en être réduit à cela.

Il ne le supportait pas…

Ca faisait trop mal…

Deux mois qu'il traînait sa souffrance et la sienne venait le submerger…

_Ichigo…

Sa voix le possédait.

_Non, il n'y a eu personne d'autre.

Un sourire indécelable pour un non initié, se dessina sur ces lèvres qui connaissaient le moindre centimètre carré de son corps. Son cœur rata un battement… Il commençait à se rendre compte, qu'il était comme ce foutu papillon attiré par la flamme…

_Je te ramène à la maison…

Ses membres se faisaient lourds…

Il sentit la main de l'homme soutenir sa tête.

_Dégage…

_Ichigo, combien… combien de temps encore…

L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés. Il utilisa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour se débattre… Inutile de dire à quel point c'était vain face à ce capitaine mais d'autres bras le soulevèrent, l'éloignant de lui.

_Une éternité, une éternité n'y suffirait pas!

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait prononcé ces mots… En tout cas, la dernière chose dont il se rappellerait de cette soirée, ce serait le visage attristé de Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

…

…

Il savait qu'il rêvait…

Seuls ses songes lui apportaient un semblant de joie.

Seuls eux lui permettaient de vivre ce remake incessant, Robinson Crusoé dans une version trash.

Byakuya Kuchiki…

Sa voix, son parfum, le goût de sel de sa peau pendant l'amour, sa façon de murmurer son nom…

L'homme qui l'avait fait gémir, supplier les cuisses ouvertes…

Ce shinigami qui le hantait, peuplant ses songes de rêves érotiques qui au matin le laissaient face à sa honte…

Isshin était assit au chevet de son garçon, (il y avait passé la nuit) lorsque ce dernier en proie à un rêve, poussa un petit soupir qui n'offrait aucun doute quant au genre de songe qu'il faisait. Loin d'en être gêné, il fut surtout très amusé. En revanche, entendre le prénom de ce capitaine lui enleva toute joie.

Il se demanda comment mettre son expérience à profit pour le bien de son fils et de cet enfant à venir?

Il en était à réfléchir quand le rêve se transforma en cauchemar.

Ichigo se débattait maintenant contre un adversaire inconnu. La terreur se lisait sur son visage.

_Fils…

Ca allait trop loin. Des larmes coulaient même sur ses joues. Le nom du capitaine lui échappait par moment mais c'était pour demander de l'aide…

Isshin, n'hésita plus à le secouer pour le réveiller.

Cela fonctionna immédiatement, mais l'adolescent encore égaré, se mit à se débattre farouchement. Les larmes continuaient de couler et ses cris se faisaient plus forts.

_Ichigo… Bon sang!

La porte da la chambre s'ouvrit et Renji déboula dans la pièce, sûrement croyant à une attaque quelconque. Isshin qui n'osait trop abuser de sa force fut soudain poussé sur le côté. Renji maîtrisa l'enfant en prenant garde à son ventre. Il n'hésita pas à lui asséner une gifle qui eut pour effet de le calmer immédiatement et de le ramener parmi eux.

_Sérieux, quel excité tu fais!

Le lieutenant s'attendait à tout, sauf à la présente réaction qui succéda à ses propos.

Son ami fondit en larme…

Le shinigami recula comme s'il s'était brûlé…

_Est-ce que je lui ai fais du mal… ou au bébé… Je suis désolé… Je…

Isshin Iteyoshi le tranquillisa.

_Ichigo, appela-t-il en se penchant sur lui.

_Fichez-moi la paix, ragea l'autre en contrôlant ses soubresauts tant bien que mal.

L'orangé était visiblement furieux contre eux mais certainement plus contre lui-même.

Sa respiration était saccadée, ses doigts tremblaient encore. Il chassa la main de son père de ses cheveux!

_J'ai dis que…

Un haut le cœur le prit, il se pencha juste à temps pour rendre un peu de bile.

_La… tout va bien…

Renji alla dans la salle de bain et revint avec une bassine pleine d'eau. Immédiatement, l'homme commença à rafraîchir le front humide de sueur du garçon.

_Qui t'a fais du mal?

Les yeux dorés auxquels il n'était pas encore habitué se posèrent sur lui, vibrants de colère.

_Si ma vie t'intéresse tellement, tu aurais dû être là pour jouer ton foutu rôle de père!

Il envoya à l'autre bout de la chambre, le linge avec lequel on lui humidifiait le visage.

_Comme tous les jours, j'étais malade comme un chien! J'avais passé une nuit relativement bonne puisque j'avais pu dormir un peu! Il y avait ce type que j'avais croisé à plusieurs reprises… Il m'avait toujours foutu la paix parce que j'étais assez fort pour le rosser, lui et sa bande… Depuis un moment j'évitais les embrouilles… J'avais plus la force de toutes façons… Je dormais quand ils m'ont choppé… Ils rigolaient… Ils ont commencé à me toucher… Heureusement qu'ils voulaient prendre leur temps… Ils m'ont enlevé mon blouson et mon pull, c'est là qu'ils ont vu les crevasses sur ma peau… Mon visage s'est mit à se craqueler… C'était plutôt impressionnant je crois… Ils se sont enfuis sans demander leur reste…

_Tu saurais me les désigner?

_Pour faire quoi? Rattraper ton incompétence face à ton gamin de dix-sept ans?

_Ichigo… Je sais que j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur mais je suis ton père… et je serais bientôt grand-père… Unohana est passé tu sais, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra lui ont été d'une grande aide. Ta grossesse est quand même une première, aucun vizard n'est jamais passé par cette étape. Théoriquement, tu ne devrais pas avoir autant de ventre à deux mois de grossesse. Dans ton cas, la gestation risque d'être plus rapide.

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de redemander en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère:

_Tu as une préférence pour un nom?

_T'es fou de rage en fait, je te connais bien, ça se voit dans tes yeux. Dis-toi simplement que ce sont les aléas de la vie de mortelle à laquelle tu m'as habitué!

_Fils…

_Qui vous dis que je souhaite garder cet enfant? Personne n'a envisagé le fait que je veuille avorter? Ca vous la coupe, hein? Ca suffit, si personne n'a une bonne nouvelle à m'apprendre qu'on me laisse!

Il y eut un silence assez pesant.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

_Pourquoi j'suis pas étonné? C'était couru, n'est-ce pas? Faut que j'me lève, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

_Attends!

_Renji, je ne suis pas d'humeur là! J'te signale que ta beigne m'a enflée la joue, enfoiré!

_J'me marrie demain et c'est toi mon témoin.

_Hein?

_C'est vrai… On n'a repoussé la date, mais on n'avait finit par se résigner à ton absence.

_J'ai demandé une bonne nouvelle… pas un miracle!

_Merde, c'est pas parce que t'es enceint que je ne t'en ficherais pas d'autres, des taloches!

_Sérieux?

_Tu me cherches la fraise?

_Et qui est la malheureuse… non… t'es forcément gay… Qui est le pauvre type qui finira par se suicider en réalisant son erreur?

Une voix venant de l'entrée attira leur attention.

_Renji, je vais finir par m'inquiéter, c'est le énième de tes amis à donner un avis défavorable sur notre union!

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant fit les yeux ronds.

_Ferme la bouche Kurosaki! C'est quoi cette odeur de vomi? Renji, ne me dit pas qu'il à … en apprenant notre mariage?

_Toshiro…

_C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya…

_…et toi vous allez vous marier? Non…

Hytsugaya haussa un sourcil.

_Figure-toi Kurosaki, que j'ai eu la même réaction le lendemain qu'il ait fait sa demande.

Renji s'approcha de son fiancé.

_Allons, Himeyuki… ne soit pas cruel…

_Tu veux que je gèle tes oreilles? Non? Ne m'affuble pas de ce surnom ridicule en publique.

_Oui, Himeyuki…

_Tu veux mourir?

_Non, darling.

Un sourire béat éclairait le visage du fukutaisho, quand il passa un bras possessif autour des épaules de son amour.

_Ichigo Iteyoshi, je te présente mon sweet honey.

_Abaraï, tu risques de passer ta nuit de noce dans le monde réel… sur un glacier près des côtes d'un pays anglophone!

_Si c'est avec toi et zabimaru, je m'en fiche mon glaçon.

Ichigo, au lieu de se moquer, trouva la scène tout simplement attendrissante. Renji faisait tout pour faire sortir de ses gonds le capitaine… Ou peut-être c'était l'amour qui le rendait tellement stupide… plus que d'habitude (c'était possible?). Un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres.

Que Toshiro passe ainsi aux caprices de Renji, voulait tout dire sur la réciprocité du sentiment qui les unissait.

_Toutes mes félicitations.

En rigolant, il ajouta:

_Prions que vous n'ayez pas droit à une annulation…

_Tu veux rire, tel Groméo, je m'enfuirai en emportant ma Juliette!

_Abaraï! Tu deviens gênant… Et je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de lire la littérature du monde réel! Fais-moi penser à dire deux mots à ce sujet à Matsumotto! Et au fait, c'est Roméo… Mais quel crime ai-je donc commis pour me retrouver avec un tel incapable?

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges se pencha à l'oreille de son petit cœur en sucre glace et murmura quelques mots qui eurent pour effet de le faire rougir.

_Espèce de pervers…

L'impact d'un soufflet retentissant raisonna dans la chambre.

_Mais c'est la vérité (s'écria l'autre en se tenant la joue), je suis très doué pour le…

Deux mains fines se posèrent sur sa bouche.

_J'ai dis silence, Renji!

Des yeux rouges rieurs se perdirent dans les siens.

_Tu cherchais à m'embarrasser volontairement, hein?

_Je te montrai que ce n'est pas de la fanfaronnade, mon cœur…

Le couple fut interrompu par des gloussements… Quelqu'un contrôlait difficilement son hilarité…

Renji faussement en colère, un poing sur la hanche s'adressa à l'importun.

_Tu vas la fermer, la fraise?

Ichigo se mordit les lèvres et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain ou un éclat de rire retentit.

Isshin secoua la tête.

_Merci…

_Ce gosse est tellement prévisible.

Toshiro demanda:

_Il allait si mal que ça?

_Plutôt… Je retourne voir Rukia, j'avais oublié de vous dire qu'elle était en bas. Je doute fort qu'Ichigo accepte de lui parler tout de suite.

_Rukia? Mais je l'ai croisé en venant ici… Elle pleurait, j'ai cru que cela s'était mal passé avec Kurosaki…

Le lieutenant se massa la nuque en jetant un œil à Isshin:

_Elle a dû tout entendre… J'espère simplement qu'elle ne dira rien au Taisho… Le gosse n'a pas besoin de ça pour le moment. Concernant Ichigo, je crois qu'une expédition punitive s'impose, ces bâtards méritent ce qui va leur arriver…

_Il ne donnera jamais les noms, affirma Isshin…

Le capitaine de la dixième division ne saisissait pas tout ce qui se passait, mais il était suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre que Ichigo avait eu des problèmes. De toutes façons, Renji lui dirait tout un peu plus tard si besoin était. Son fiancé reprit la parole.

_Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour le faire parler.

_Je te remercie d'être un si fidèle ami pour mon fils, mais tu te maries demain. Tu as d'autres choses à prévoir, j'en suis persuadé.

_En fait pas vraiment… Tosh s'est tapé tout le boulot.

Une claque derrière la tête ponctua sa phrase.

_Non, en nous offrant un toit jusqu'aux délibérations vous en faites déjà beaucoup. Occupez-vous de vous, demain fera parti d'un des plus beaux instants de votre vie… sinon le plus beau… Et puis, avec Kisuké et toute la bande en bas, je me méfierais à votre place… des fois qu'ils arrivent à faire brûler le manoir…

Toshiro jeta un œil acéré à son presque mari.

_Calme-toi Himéyuki, je m'en occupe…

Après son départ le jeune capitaine s'adressa à Isshin.

_Renji ne pouvait pas ne pas convier son supérieur au mariage… Maintenant que Ichigo est là, il est plus que certain qu'il viendra. Je ne pense pas que Byakuya Kuchiki aille jusqu'à se donner en spectacle…

_Il l'a déjà fait.

_Devant ses paires… De plus, la nouvelle soudaine d'une paternité ébranlerait n'importe quel shinigami.

_En répudiant mon fils, il a perdu tous ses droits sur le bébé.

_Vous devez l'expliquer à Ichigo, il doit savoir quelles sont les lois qui régissent une grossesse comme la sienne. Dans le pire des cas, je serai présent ainsi que quelques capitaines.

_Hitsugaya, je ne veux pas que vous passiez votre soirée à vous occuper de lui. Il risquerait même de très mal le prendre. La grossesse n'est pas une maladie, ma seule inquiétude, c'est qu'il intériorise tout… Il a même parlé d'avortement…

_La soul society ne l'interdit pas, simplement, cela n'est jamais arrivé… Les naissances sont tellement exceptionnels et les avantages à avoir un enfant si nombreux… De plus, nous ignorons encore si la chambre décidera de se mêler de l'affaire. Ichigo est fort, un enfant né de son union avec Bykuya serait un atout incommen…

Le jeune capitaine se tut.

Un juron provenant de la salle de bain venait de retentir. Les deux hommes déboulèrent dans la salle d'eau pour trouver l'adolescent assit dans la douche.

_Sortez!

_Ichigo, fils… que se passe-t-il? Es-tu tombé? Tu es encore faible, dieu, c'était une mauvaise idée de…

_Non… C'est autre chose… Je…

_Sors de la…

_Non…

Isshin l'observa un instant puis se massa la tempe.

_Capitaine, c'est bon, je m'en occupe.

_Vous en êtes certain?

L'homme acquiesça, puis attendit patiemment que le jeune taisho s'en aille pour interrompre l'arrivée d'eau tiède. Sans tenir compte des récriminations du jeune homme, il l'enveloppa dans un peignoir et le porta jusqu'au lit.

_C'est le canal de naissance, n'est-ce pas?

Des yeux couleur or, très intéressés dardèrent sur lui.

_Non, tu n'es pas en train de devenir une fille (Il sourit)! Au début, Unohana et moi nous nous en sommes inquiétés, mais Ulquiorra a eu tôt fait de nous rassurer. Etant un vizard, ton corps réagit comme celui d'un espada. C'est pour faciliter la naissance chez le docile mâle que la nature s'est adaptée…

_Ca… partira après?

Son père chercha une façon diplomatique de lui répondre, sans heurter plus qu'il ne le fallait sa sensibilité.

En vain…

_Non, n'est-ce pas?

_Désolé… Selon les dires de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, cela pimente leur vie de couple…

Un oreiller s'écrasa sur la tête d'Isshin.

_Dégage, saleté de pervers!

L'homme s'enfuit pas la porte, non sans lui avoir crié:

_Tu sera briefé après déjeuner sur la cérémonie et ton rôle en tant que témoin.

Ichigo nu sous les draps, s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, une main sur ce ventre qui bientôt l'empêcherait complètement de voir ses orteils…

Un petit être vivait et grandissait vraiment en lui…

Personne ne lui avait cependant demandé son avis.

Il glissa la paume sous le coton pour caresser la peau tendue de son abdomen…

Les secondes firent places aux minutes…

Il se surprit à fredonner le petit air d'une comptine, que sa mère lui racontait après avoir couché ses deux petites sœurs.

Elle aussi avait participé à cette mascarade, visant à faire de lui un humain. Il l'avait haït par moment… même si dans son souvenir, elle demeurait cette présence consolatrice… Il ne pouvait le nier, elle avait aimé chacun de ses enfants, allant jusqu'à offrir sa vie pour protéger l'aîné.

Comment pourrait-il en faire moins pour son enfant à naître?

_Peut-être que tu auras les cheveux et les yeux de Byakuya… dans tous les cas, évite de ressembler à ton stupide grand-père. C'est un irritant vieil homme… Quand j'étais petit, il s'est endormit et je suis entré dans la machine à laver…

Par la porte entrebâillée, Isshin fit une grimace puis leva les yeux au ciel. C'était arrivé une seule fois… Masaki ne lui avait plus jamais confié la garde d'Ichigo, s'il n'avait pas assez dormit à cause de son travail prenant.

Son fils continuait à débiter des histoires invraisemblables, mais véridiques, pour mettre le fœtus en garde contre lui… Amusé, l'homme s'appuya contre le mur pour écouter l'intégralité de la tirade du jeune père surprotecteur.

* * *

A suivre…


End file.
